


The Pastel and The Punk

by cloverboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Creampie, Drinking to Cope, Eventual Smut, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Heavy Drinking, Komahina Week 2020, Komahinanami Week, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Modeling, Multi, One Night Stands, Pastels, Punk, References to Depression, Second Chances, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Top Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverboy/pseuds/cloverboy
Summary: An SDR2 Pastel/Punk AU where Komaeda works as a model (modeling pastel fashion) and Hinata is in a punk band called J U I C E!This is a Komahina fanfic, but it does feature other SDR2 ships.PASTEL CAST:Komaeda, Chiaki, Sonia, Mikan, Hiyoko, Mahiru, Teru Teru, Fuyuhiko, and PekoPUNK CAST:Hinata, Kazuichi, Tanaka, Ibuki, Akane, Nekomaru, and ImposterWARNINGS:-Chiaki is already dead in this fanfic. Her death is a major part of the plot.-This will include explicit scenes with Komaeda and Hinata.-Hinata has a slight problem with alcohol, and uses it to cope with his depression.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 158
Kudos: 889





	1. A Lucky Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda and Hinata meet for the first time.

THUD!

“Aw jeez…”

“Hey...are you alright?” 

Komaeda, who had just tripped and fallen to his knees glanced up.  
A man with spiky brown hair was standing above him, with a hand out, ready to help him up.  
……………………………………………………………

20 Minutes Before: 

Komaeda Nagito, a twenty-two year old fashion icon and model, was on his way to his favorite neighborhood cafe in the Harajuku shopping district of Tokyo, Japan. 

Located in the Kawaii Corner of Harajuku, the Hanamura Cafe was run by a friend of Komaeda’s named Teru Teru. It was a rather popular cafe, and Komaeda often did reviews of new menu items on his instagram to help promote the place. 

On this particular day, Komaeda was sporting a plush lavender sweater, light ripped denim jeans, and pink sneakers. His white fluffy hair was filled with cute pastel colored clips, shaped like hearts, stars, and butterflies. He was wearing some pastel beaded bracelets on both of his wrists, and a star shaped earring hung from his right ear. His rather pale skin looked almost sparkly and he had applied a small amount of makeup to accentuate his features.

During his walk through the bustling streets of the iconic fashion district, he was stopped several times by fangirls to take selfies. 

He let out a sigh of relief when he finally spotted the Hanamura Cafe. The time was 4:00 pm, an ideal time to go into the shop because it was in between rush hours.

Komaeda opened the glass door to the cafe.  
The cafe had an overly cute green and pink aesthetic with strawberries and grapes painted on the walls. 

“Sit anywhere you’d like… OH!” 

Komaeda was greeted by a familiar voice.  
He looked at the desert counter, and there stood his friend and cafe owner, Teru Teru. 

Wearing his pastel green chef’s outfit, he has an excited look on his face.

“Well now, Komaeda! Are you here to sample the new strawberry shortcake macarons that I texted you about? Or are you finally going to agree to go on a date with me?” Teru Teru chuckled.

Komaeda laughed.  
“You know my contract doesn’t allow dating.” He walked up to the counter. 

Teru Teru eyed him up and down, taking in his cute outfit. “Oh boo! Tell that manager of yours that he needs to reconsider that part of your contract.” 

“I’ll mention it to him.” Komaeda grinned.  
Of course he had no intention of mentioning anything of the sort, he was just being friendly.

“Excellent. I’ll box you up a dozen macarons. You can share them with your sweet roommates.” Teru Teru said, turning around to find a box. 

“You’re too kind.” Komaeda said. “I’m sure they’ll love them.” 

Teru Teru filled a small pink and green striped box with macarons, then he placed the box into a white paper bag.

“For my favorite customer.” He handed the bag to Komaeda. 

“Thank you! I’ll make sure to upload some photos and give you a raving review as always!” Komaeda told him.

“I’ll be sure to give it a like!” Teru Teru winked. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to prepare for the dinner rush.” He gave Komaeda a wave and then disappeared into the kitchen doorway behind the counter. 

“I’ll be seeing you!” Komaeda turned and headed towards the exit.

He failed to notice that his shoe had become untied. After only walking a few steps, he tripped and fell to the ground. The bag of macarons slid across the floor.

“Ah!” 

THUD! 

“Aww jeez…” Komaeda winced at the pain radiating from his knees. 

“Hey… are you alright?” 

Komaeda glanced up, a man with spiky brown hair was standing above him. 

He must have just entered the cafe.

Komaeda gulped… he was really attractive.

Dressed in chunky black platform shoes, black ripped skinny jeans held up by a chunky black belt with a metal chain hanging from it, a black v-neck tee shirt, and a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders. He had multiple ear piercings and a lip piercing. He definitely didn’t fit in with the Kawaii corner fashion.

“I’m alright… I have terrible luck so I’m always falling like this…” He laughed nervously.

“Here…” The man offered a hand out. 

Komaeda took it and the man pulled him up easily.  
Then he bent down and picked up the white paper bag and handed it back to Komaeda.

“T-Thanks!” Komaeda blushed.

“Here…” The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a postcard sized flyer. It was black with big white lettering on it. “My name’s Hinata, I hope you’ll consider attending.” 

Komaeda took it and read the information on it.

“J U I C E! Live Performance Tonight at 10:00 PM at Lightbulb Nightclub, Kabukicho District.

“Is this your band?” Komaeda asked him. 

Hinata nodded. “We’re trying to widen our audience.” 

“I can show this to my roommates… we’re always looking for new things to try.” Komaeda said.

“Cool. I’ll see you there.” Hinata walked past him and towards the dessert counter.

“Y-Yeah! Cool!” Komaeda left the cafe. 

He didn’t realize until he was halfway back to his apartment that he never gave Hinata his name...br /> ……………………………………………………………

Hinata Hajime, a twenty-two year old struggling musician, pulled his cell-phone out of his back pants pocket and flipped through his contacts. He had just finished distributing his band flyers at a popular cafe in the Kawaii Corner of Harajuku.  
When he came across the name “Kazuichi” in his contact list, he clicked it and held the phone up to his ear. It rang for a couple of seconds and then stopped. 

“Yo! Hinata!” The voice that belonged to Kazuichi, Hinata’s best friend, came through the phone. 

“I just finished distributing my flyers in Harajuku.” Hinata said. 

“Already? Jeez! You’re so fast! Did you ride that motorcycle of yours or something?” Kazuichi asked him. 

“It’s too crowded here for that…” Hinata replied. “I had to park outside of the district…” 

“So you walked? Holy crap…” Kazuichi sounded surprised. 

“Is that Hinata-kun!?” A woman’s voice could be heard in the background. “Of course it is… no one else would call you….” 

“Hey!” Kazuichi exclaimed. 

“HINATA-KUN, IBUKI IS STILL ANGRY AT YOU!” The woman’s voice got louder. “YOU KNOW I WANT TO MEET A YAMI-KAWAII WIFE, I WANTED TO GO TO THE KAWAII CORNER!” 

Hinata held the phone away from his ear a bit and sighed. 

“Ibuki would you stop yelling!?” Kazuichi said loudly. “If you would have gone to Harajuku, you would have gotten distracted every two seconds by every cute girl that walked by…” 

“MMM! IT’S NO FAIR!” Ibuki whined. 

Hinata rolled his eyes.  
“I’ll be back at Lightbulb in a hour for practice.” He said before hanging up the phone. 

Every cute girl in the Kawaii Corner....  
Hinata had seen plenty of cute pastel girls while he was there....  
Yet all he could think about was the one pastel man he saw….

The warming aura that surrounded him… reminded him of someone that was once dear to him.  
……………………………………………………………

Komaeda approached Dark Princess, the boutique he lived above.  
The pale purple building was home to a boutique that sold Yami-Kawaii fashion. A recent fashion trend that took pastel fashion to the next level. Taking the cuteness of pastel colors and combining it with a creepy goth aesthetic. 

Dark Princess was owned by one of his roommates.  
A fellow fashion icon and model, Sonia Nevermind opened the boutique when she came to Japan from her small country Novoselic. She was an instant hit in the fashion world of Japan. 

Komaeda entered the shop through the black rounded cottage-esc door.  
The inside of the store matched the outside, with pale purple walls and black accents throughout. 

Sitting behind the purple counter next to the stairs that lead to the apartment, was Sonia herself and Komaeda’s other roommates, Mikan and Hiyoko.

Hiyoko Saionji was a professional dancer and model. She also found herself in the pastel fashion world. She had herself curled up on the stool, filing her nails. She was wearing a baby blue sweatshirt over top of a white tee-shirt with a cat’s nose and whiskers on it. As well as a pale yellow pleated skirt, blue knee socks, and white mary janes. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a side bun, held up with a white ribbon. 

Mikan Tsumiki worked as a nurse at the Central hospital in Shibuya. Outside of work, she had become immersed in yami-kawaii fashion. This was most likely due to the fact that she lived above a yami-kawaii boutique. She was wearing a short dress with a lavender and white gingham pattern on it. The skirt was fluffy due to the white petticoat she had on underneath. She was wearing black thigh highs and her hair was cluttered with cute little band-aid shaped hair clips. 

Sonia stood up when she saw Komaeda enter.  
She was wearing a short mint green dress with white peter pan collar, black thigh stockings and chunky black boots. She had a white headband with tiny black bats on it in her long blonde hair. 

“Komaeda!” She smiled. “You are back from Hanamura already?” 

“I took it to go today.” Komaeda told her, walking towards the counter. “And he gave me some extra to share with all of you!” He placed the white paper bag on the counter. “They might be… a little broken though…” 

“Did you fall again?” Hiyoko asked him, smirking.

Komaeda blushed. “I… did.” 

Mikan stood up.  
“Ahh! Komaeda! I understand falling all the time… but you need to be careful!” She said anxiously. 

Hiyoko rolled her eyes.

“It’s alright Mikan, I didn’t get hurt this time!” Komaeda assured her. 

“You should still let me have a look at you!” Mikan walked around the counter and over to  
Komaeda. 

As she looked him over, Komaeda reached into one of his pants pockets and pulled out the flyer Hinata had given to him. He unfolded it and placed it on the counter. 

“Well... you seem fine…” Mikan said with a sigh of relief. 

“What’s this?” Sonia looked at the flyer. 

“A guy gave this to me today and invited us to his concert tonight…” Komaeda explained. 

Mikan glanced at the flyer.  
“Kabukicho D-District? That’s kinda a b-bad neighborhood at night…” 

“Well he was dressed like a punk.” Komaeda reaccounted. “But... he was very handsome…” 

“There he goes again.” Hiyoko sighed. 

“What can I say? I appreciate attractiveness.” Komaeda said in a defensive tone.

“I think it would be fun to go!” Sonia said excitedly. “I love punk fashion! I may get some new design ideas!” 

“Thank you Sonia! I can always count on you.” Komaeda smiled. 

“I-I suppose if we all go… and are extra careful… it would be okay.” Mikan spoke. 

“Does that mean I have to go?” Hiyoko asked. 

“We’d be safer in numbers.” Mikan replied. 

Hiyoko sighed again and read the flyer.  
“10 pm? That’s usually when I go to bed…I have a photoshoot in the morning.” 

“Oh! You’re right…” Komaeda sighed. 

Hiyoko rolled her eyes. “I’ll go… but only because I hate sleeping when no one is home!” 

Komaeda smiled.  
“Thanks Hiyoko!” 

“Yeah Yeah…” She opened the white paper bag and took out a macaron. 

“Then it is settled!” Sonia clapped her hands together. “We will attend this concert!”


	2. The Average Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda and his friends attend Hinata's concert and meet the members of J U I C E!

Hinata approached the Lightbulb Nightclub located down a small alley in the Kabukicho District of Tokyo.

The brownish/black building was plastered with faded rock/metal/alternative band flyers on the outside. It had no windows on the lower level and two steel double doors. The upper level was an apartment, and had a few small windows. 

Hinata stopped at the doors. He knocked loudly on them. 

There was a pause and then one of the doors swung open. An athletic girl with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail stood in the doorway. She was wearing a grey sports bra, black leggings, doc martens, a worn-down black leather jacket, and black leather fingerless gloves. 

“You’re late.” She said.

“I went for an extra long drive.” Hinata replied.

“AKANE? IS THAT HINATA?” A loud voice echoed from inside the building. 

Akane Owari was the head of security at Lightbulb Nightclub. She was also the girlfriend of Nidai Nekomaru... or as everyone else called him… Coach Nekomaru or just Coach. He was the owner of Lightbulb Nightclub and the manager of J U I C E! 

Hinata knew the loud echoing voice belonged to him.

Akane moved out of Hinata’s way.  
“Good luck.” She said as he passed her, entering the dark nightclub.

The inside of the nightclub was large, dark, and full of steel accents. The biggest feature was the bar, made completely of thick glass and lit from underneath by indigo colored floor lights. There was a steel stage next to the bar, where the band’s instruments were already set up.

Coach Nekomaru was standing at the bar, checking stock for that night’s performance. He was dressed how he always was: a white tank top, black leather pants and a black leather duster. He wore a chain earring from his left ear. 

“Don’t get on my case.” Hinata said, walking up the bar. 

Coach stopped what he was doing and began to make Hinata his favorite drink: a screwdriver (made with vodka and orange juice). 

“I know I’m late.” Hinata continued. 

“Did you hand out the flyers?” Coach asked. 

Hinata sat down on one of the metal stools.  
“Yeah… every last one…” 

Akane walked past the bar and into the back of the nightclub. 

“Look...” Coach finished making the drink and placed the cup in front of Hinata. “I know we haven’t had a good turn out recently… but that’s never going to improve if you miss practice.” 

Hinata sipped his drink.  
“I’m aware.” 

“That’s all I have to say…but look… she wouldn’t want you to give up on your dreams...” Coach tried to say.

Hinata began chugging his drink.  
“If it’s all the same… I’m going to get ready for tonight’s performance.” He wiped his mouth and placed his cup on the counter.

Coach Nekomaru sighed.  
Hinata got off his stool and walked towards the back of the nightclub. 

He passed through the black velvet curtain that hung in the doorway that separated the front of the nightclub from the back of the nightclub. 

The back room of the night club was a big dressing room and lounge area. One the left, mirrors hung on one of the walls above a red counter with metal stools underneath.There was a small bathroom on the left underneath a staircase that lead up to the apartment above, where both Coach Nekomaru and Akane lived together. On the right, a dark purple couch was pressed against another one of the walls with a large rounded black coffee table in front of it that was littered in sheet notes. There was also a long red ottoman next to the couch. In the corner behind the couch was a mini fridge with a microwave on top. 

Sitting on the couch was Hinata’s best friend: Kazuichi Souda. 

Kazuichi was the bass player in J U I C E!  
He wore dark green army pants held up by a chunky black leather belt, a thick metal chain hung from his belt. He had on chunky black work boots, a black tank top with a green bandanna tied around his left bicep. He always had a beanie concealing most of his crudely cut long hot pink hair, and he had black spikey gages in his ears.

One the couch next to Kazuichi was Tanaka Gundham.

Tanaka was the drummer of J U I C E! During performances, he often showed off his extremely well-trained hamsters, or as he called them, his dark devas of destruction. He wore a black dress shirt with the sleeves torn off, black leather pants, and black doc martens. His right ear was heavily pierced, at the bottom hung a yellow and grey dangly earring. He called this his “hellhound earring.” His black and grey striped hair was spiked up and heavily gelled. He always wore a thin line of smeared eyeliner under his multi-colored eyes. 

Sitting on the large coffee table was Ibuki Mioda. 

Ibuki was the guitarist and second singer for J U I C E! She was a better singer than Hinata, but she tended to stray from their punk sound without warning. She was dressed in a black tee shirt dress that had a skeleton’s torso design on the front and back. She was wearing a pair of ripped stockings and white demonias. She had an excessive amount of black leather bracelets on her wrists and a black velvet choker on. Her black, white, blue, and pink techni-colored hair was styled in a big fluffy ponytail.

Ibuki appeared to be meditating and Akane was leaning against the back wall. 

“Hey man!” Kazuichi greeted Hinata when he walked in. 

Hinata nodded at Kazuichi, as Ibuki’s eyes sprung open.  
“First you REFUSE to let me help with the flyers AND NOW YOU’RE LATE?” Ibuki jumped off the table and approached Hinata. “Hmmm well...Ibuki will forgive you if you let me bite you~!” 

“I’m not in the mood.” Hinata rolled his eyes and ignored her, walking over to the mini fridge. He opened it, pulled out a water bottle and drank a few sips. 

“Well… we have thirty minutes to practice before the nightclub opens…” Kazuichi stood up. 

“Now that we have acquired Hinata, we can begin rehearsals.” Tanaka also stood up. 

“Maybe we should punish Hinata for being late AGAIN and let Ibuki sing lead!” Ibuki twirled around in a circle. 

“Absolutely not.” Kazuichi and Hinata said in-sync. 

“Aww….” Ibuki sighed.

“I like your singing Ibuki.” Akane told her. 

“Hehe, Akane is so smart and strong and pretty~!” Ibuki smirked. 

“Okay, okay… get to practice.” Akane said. 

Hinata, Kazuichi, Ibuki, and Gundham left the backroom. Akane followed after they were all out.  
……………………………………………………………

Hours Later:

Around 10:00 pm, Komaeda, Sonia, Mikan, Hiyoko and Hiyoko’s girlfriend Mahiru approached the Lightbulb Nightclub. 

Mahiru Koizumi was a professional photographer.  
She worked for Kuzuryu Talent. A talent agency that was owned by the Kuzuryu Clan.  
Komaeda, Sonia, and Hiyoko all had contracts with Kuzuryu. Mahiru took photos for their fashion magazine called LAVENDER, a popular magazine that featured pastel/yami-kawaii fashion. 

Mahiru was wearing a pair of baby blue shorts, with a ruffly pale yellow blouse that had tiny baby blue flowers on it. She was wearing a white head band in her short red hair. She had on white thigh-highs that had lace at the top and white sneakers on. She had her less-professional camera with her, the light green strap around her neck. 

“I’m glad you invited me.” Mahiru said to Hiyoko. “I’d love to take photos of a different fashion style.” 

“I’m sorry I invited you, this place looks like a dump.” Hiyoko said, looking at Lightbulb Nightclub. 

“Now now… we said we’d give this a chance.” Sonia said. “Komaeda seemed to really want to go.” 

“That is true…” Komaeda said, thinking about Hinata. 

“W-We just have to make sure we stay together!” Mikan told everyone. 

Hiyoko rolled her eyes.  
“It’s 10:00… we should probably go in.” Komaeda said as they neared the double doors. 

Akane was posted outside, as always. She glanced at the crowd, they definitely didn’t fit in with the area’s aesthetic. 

“I guess those flyers did some good…” She muttered as she chewed a piece of cinnamon gum she had in her mouth. “Alright, arm’s up. You don’t have bags so I just need to check pockets.” She said in a stern voice.

“Check our pockets?” Hiyoko whined “What type of place is this?” 

“No pat down, no access.” Akane popped her gum. 

“W-We should do as she says… she’s j-just trying to keep everyone safe.” Mikan told Hiyoko

“No one asked you.” Hiyoko replied. 

“Come on Yo-Yo, we should follow the rules.” Mahiru said in a soft voice. 

Hiyoko blushed at the use of the nickname Mahiru had for her.  
“F-Fine.” 

“I will go first!” Sonia held her arms up and let Akane pat her down. 

Komaeda followed, then Mikan. Mahiru, and Hiyoko. 

“Go ahead in.” Akane opened one of the doors. 

They walked into the dark club as the first song of the night ended.

The nightclub seemed empty due to its large size.  
Including Komaeda’s group, there were maybe fifty customers. Most of which were at the bar instead of in front of the stage.

Komaeda’s eyes were immediately drawn to Hinata, who was in the center of the stage. Behind him and off to the left was Tanaka sitting at his drum set. Kazuichi was next to Tanaka and Ibuki was on Hinata’s right, close to him. Hinata and Ibuki had mic stands in front of them.

The band seemed to notice Komaeda’s group enter.  
Probably because they stood out so much in the very punk environment. 

“This is kinda lame…” Hiyoko said. 

“W-We came all the way here.” Mikan replied. “Shouldn’t we give them a chance?” 

“I think we should.” Mahiru nodded.

“Gah! Look at their clothing, the leather… the dark tones….” Sonia said, her eyes sparkling.

Komaeda couldn’t help but tone out the girl’s conversation. He was fixated on how Hinata looked under the stage lights. 

Led by Komaeda, the group approached the stage as the band started their second song. 

The song was fast paced and very punk sounding.  
It lacked lyrics with much meaning, but it was catchy.

Komaeda was still impressed by the talent before him.

While the song writing wasn’t great… the way each member of the band played their instruments… was an incredible sight. Hinata’s singing was also very good. 

However, Komaeda noticed… while the song was upbeat and fast paced… Hinata’s mood seemed kind of bored. No… that wasn’t it… it was a sense of loneliness. He was surrounded by those, who Komaeda assumed, were his friends. Yet… his eyes were screaming “I’m alone.”

This only made Komaeda feel more drawn to him.  
Loneliness was a feeling Komaeda knew all too well.

As Komaeda continued to stare at him, Hinata’s gaze shifted to him. Before Hinata had his gaze pointed above the group, not really looking at anyone in the nightclub… but now he looked directly at Komaeda. 

For a split second, they stared at one another. Then he shifted his gaze above the group again. 

Komaeda felt his heart leap in his chest, he blushed from slight embarrassment.  
He totally got caught staring....

J U I C E ! began playing their next song. Like the first song, the lyrics were lack-luster, but Komaeda was pulled in again by the performance.

When the song ended, Ibuki spoke loudly into her mic.  
“Hellllo everybody! Welcome to Lightbulb! We are J U I C E! While we take our first break, make sure you check in with Coach Nekomaru over at the bar! Tonight’s special cocktail is Cranberry Vodka!” 

The band put down their instruments.  
Hinata went to a back corner of the metal stage and picked up a water bottle he had stashed there.

“YO!” Kazuichi slapped Hinata on the back from behind. “Looks like the flyers worked! Did you see the pastel cuties?” 

“Yup.” Hinata nodded. 

Ibuki also joined them in the corner.  
“YOU’LL NEVER GUESS WHO THE FLYERS BROUGHT IN!” She said excitedly. 

“I’m assuming you are talking about the pastel group? Trust me, I noticed them. Especially the pale blonde cutie in green.” Kazuichi said with a grin.

“Of course that’s who I’m talking about… but do you know who they are!??” Ibuki asked. 

“Nope.” Hinata replied. 

“They’re from LAVENDER!” Ibuki explained. “Like the fashion magazine!!!” 

“They’re models?!?” Kazuichi exclaimed, his eyes practically glowing. 

“Most of them, yeah!!!” Ibuki nodded. “The blonde in the green, that’s Sonia Nevermind. She is a model and she has her own boutique called Dark Princess. The purple haired one is Mikan Tsumiki, she isn’t a model but she helps Sonia run Dark Princess. She was included in an article I read about the boutique. The tiny blonde one is Hiyoko Saionji. She’s a dancer AND a model. The redhead is Hiyoko’s girlfriend, Mahiru Koizumi, she’s a photographer for the magazine. Lastly, the skinny white-haired boy is Komaeda Nagito. He’s probably the most famous one there!”

“He’s the one I gave a flyer to.” Hinata told her.

“AND YOU DIDN’T RECOGNIZE HIM!?” Ibuki sounded shocked.

“I don’t really read fashion magazines…” Hinata muttered. 

He obviously noticed Komaeda was attractive… but he didn’t know he was a model.

Hinata, Ibuki, and Kazuichi turned around to look at the group. They noticed Tanaka had already left the stage and was talking with the group, showing them his hamsters (or as he called them, his Dark Devas). Sonia looked extremely impressed and excited. 

“Come on!” Kazuichi grabbed Hinata by the elbow and pulled him towards the metal stairs. Ibuki followed them. 

“Kazuichi…” Hinata said in an annoyed voice.

Kazuichi let Hinata go once they were off the stage.

Hinata sighed.  
The group did come a long way to see their show…he should probably at least say hello.

He walked over the pastel group.  
Kazuichi and Ibuki followed eagerly at his sides. 

Kazuichi inched close to Sonia, who was holding one of Tanaka’s hamsters. 

“Hi…” He said awkwardly.

Sonia glanced at him.  
“Oh… hello.” She said politely. Tanaka’s hamster did a tiny twirl in her hand and she turned her attention back to Tanaka. “Ah! Look at him! Your hamsters really are amazing!” 

Tanaka blushed.  
“T-Thank you…” 

Kazuichi rolled his eyes.

“Hey….” Hinata said to Komaeda. 

“H-Hi.” Komaeda was blushing a bit.

Ibuki butted her way in front of Hinata.  
“I recognize you all from LAVENDER! Gah! I’m a big fan!!” 

Komaeda chuckled.  
“Ah… I see….” 

“Looks like we’ve been recognized.” Hiyoko sighed

“I’m not trying to be weird… but you are all like SUPER pretty! Like even you!” Ibuki turned to Mikan. “And you don’t even model regularly!” 

Mikan blushed.  
“Ah! You r-really must be a fan… if you read the small article I was in.” 

“I’ve read every article!” Ibuki replied. “Oh! Where are my manners? Hi! My name is Ibuki! Guitarist and back up singer for J U I C E! The greasy looking one is Kazuichi.” 

“Hey! I’m not greasy…” Kazuichi muttered. 

“The one with the hamsters is Tanaka.” She continued.

“Dark Devas of Destruction!” Tanaka corrected her.  
(Note: He didn’t correct Sonia) 

“And the grumpy looking one is Hinata!” Ibuki finished the introductions. 

“Nice to meet all of you.” Komaeda said. 

“Yes! Your fashion is really something else! I have enjoyed observing it so far!” Sonia said with a smile. 

“A super model likes my fashion…” Kazuichi said dreamily. 

“He IS greasy.” Hiyoko rolled her eyes. 

“Hiyoko… w-we shouldn’t call people we just met greasy.” Mikan spoke up. 

“No one asked you!” Hiyoko replied.

“Yo-Yo…” Mahiru shot her a glance.

Hinata was trying his best to keep up with the colorful group. He found himself looking at Komaeda again.  
So… he was famous… 

“OOO! I have an idea!” Ibuki gasped. “We were all going to have a couple of drinks at Hinata’s after this. You should all come!” 

“What?” Hinata was caught off guard. 

“We wouldn’t want to intrude.” Komaeda offered, trying his best to help Hinata out. 

Ibuki pouted. 

Hinata sighed.  
“It’s fine. I haven’t hosted a party in awhile so… it could be fun. My place is within walking distance. We can get a couple of extra cases from the bar before we leave Lightbulb.” 

“Well… I suppose we could attend for a little while.” Komaeda agreed. 

“But only for a little bit!” Hiyoko added. “Some of us have photoshoots tomorrow.” She sounded slightly annoyed.

“R-Right.” Komaeda nodded.

“YAY~!” Ibuki exclaimed. “A party!!! It’ll be like old times!” 

“Yeah, yeah. Now it’s time for the second set. Let’s go.” Hinata said sternly.


	3. A Tempting Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of the groups go to Hinata's apartment after the concert to enjoy a couple of drinks and Hinata makes Komaeda an offer he can't refuse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: THERE IS NOTHING EXPLICIT IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT THERE WILL BE IN THE NEXT!  
> IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, I RECOMMEND SKIPPING THE NEXT CHAPTER.

An Hour Later: 

When J U I C E’s second set ended Hinata and Kazuichi picked up a couple of cases of beer from the bar. Coach Nekomaru threw in a bottle of vodka as well, at no charge of course. They invited him to join them, but since Lightbulb was open until close to 3:00 am, he passed on the invite. 

The band joined the pastel group, and they all left the nightclub to go to Hinata’s apartment.  
Located only a short walk up the alley and around the corner from where Lightbulb was, Hinata’s apartment sat above a small twenty-four hour convenience store. 

Hinata led everyone up a metal staircase that was down a small alley behind the convenience store. Komaeda noticed that a dark green motorcycle was parked under the stairs. He assumed it was Hinata’s. 

Hinata unlocked his apartment and they all flooded in. His apartment was pretty small. It had a kitchen, a dining/living room, and a bedroom with a bathroom at the back. The apartment door opened directly into the kitchen. 

The kitchen had white tiled walls with black cabinets, and white-tile counters. The fridge, sink, microwave, and stove were black. There was also a closet with stacked washer/dryer units. There was dark wooden flooring that continued into the dining/living room through a small doorway. 

Since he had no real use for a dining room, Hinata had the small area set up as just a living room. The walls were white with various posters tacked onto them, mainly posters of punk/rock bands. There was a tv mounted on the wall in the center of the living room. Under it was a set of large black speakers that could connect to a phone or tablet. In front of the tv was a black coffee table and a brown three-seater couch against a wall. There were a couple of guitar picks and a small laptop on to the coffee table. Next to the couch there was a stack of four black bean-bags. On the furthest wall there was a large window with white blinds covering it. Next to the window was an acoustic guitar on a stand and directly under the window was a brown two-seater couch. The doorway that led to Hinata’s bedroom was directly in front of you when you entered the room. Black beads hung in that doorway, providing a small amount of privacy. 

Past the beads was Hinata’s bedroom. His bedroom also had white walls and dark wooden flooring with a large grey area carpet spread out on it. Hinata’s bed was in the center of the room, against the back wall and under a small window covered by black curtains. The bed had a metal frame and no headboard. A thick black comforter and grey sheets dressed the bed. A tall black wardrobe was next to the right side of the bed and a crate with a metal lamp sitting on it was on the left side. The door that led to Hinata’s bathroom was on the left wall. 

His bathroom had the same white tile the kitchen had, the floors were also tiled. A shower head hung up on the wall. There was a small white bathtub, white sink, small trashcan, and toilet. 

Hinata placed one of the cases of beer on the kitchen counter. Kazuichi placed the other case and the bottle of vodka on the counter. 

“Go ahead and sit wherever you want.” Hinata said to everyone. “Bathroom is in the bedroom.” He opened one of the cabinets and took out a stack of red solo cups, placing them next to the vodka. Then he opened his fridge. “I don’t have much for mixers to be honest, but I can always go down to the convenience store if need be…” He said, taking out a two liter of cola and a carton of orange juice. 

“No worries Hinata-kun. You weren’t expecting to have guests.” Komaeda tried to assure him that it was alright as both groups spread out around the apartment, grabbing drinks first and then claiming seats in the living room. 

‘Hinata-kun?’  
It had been awhile since anyone had called him that...

Hinata remained in the kitchen, waiting his turn to pour himself a drink. Almost everyone had gone for beer or cola with vodka. Much to Hinata’s surprise, even Komaeda, who also remained in the kitchen, had a beer. Hinata certainly didn’t pin him to be a beer type of guy, but maybe he was judging him by his outward “pretty boy” appearance. Hinata poured himself a half a cup of orange juice, adding in two shots worth of vodka. 

“So you’re like a famous model, huh?” He asked, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“Ah well… sort of…” Komaeda replied with a slight chuckle. “I lack the true modeling talent that Sonia and Hiyoko have… but I am apparently popular with the fans of the magazine….” 

“Sorry I’m not familiar with the magazine. I’m not really all into fashion…” Hinata apologized. “That’s why I didn’t recognize you in the cafe.” 

“Ah! Don’t worry about it. I’d rather not be recognized and invited to go somewhere than to be recognized and be invited solely because of who I am.” Komaeda explained, sipping his beer. 

“Yeah well... you’re probably the most famous person to walk into Lightbulb…” Hinata chuckled a bit. 

Komaeda blushed.  
“I t-told you I’m not that famous…” 

That was a cute reaction…  
Hinata took a long sip of his drink. 

“They don’t just put random people on magazine covers.” Hinata replied. “I’m sure you’ve got some kind of talent.” 

“Or maybe just a lot of luck…” Komaeda said before chugging a decent amount of his beer. 

“You either have one heck of a tolerance for how skinny you are, or you’re trying to get drunk.” Hinata teased him. 

Komaeda wiped the corner of his mouth.  
“I don’t usually get to drink…” He explained before downing the rest of his beer. 

“Well damn…” Hinata said, finishing his own drink. “Now is your chance.”  
He put his cup on the counter and set up another one next to it. He took the vodka and poured a shot's worth in each cup. He handed the extra cup to Komaeda and held up his own.

“Shots?” Komaeda raised an eyebrow. 

“Shots.” Hinata lifted his cup. 

They both downed the shot of vodka. 

Komaeda winced at the aftertaste, which caused Hinata to laugh a bit.  
He poured a small amount of orange juice into his own cup and offered it to Komaeda. Komaeda gratefully accepted the cup and drank the orange juice to erase the bad aftertaste of the vodka. 

“Eh....” Komaeda made a sour face. 

“What, you don’t like orange juice?” Hinata joked. 

“Not really…” Komaeda gave Hinata his cup back. 

Hinata had to hold back his absolute shock.  
There was no way now was he going to admit that J U I C E! was named after orange juice.

“Did it at least get rid of the bad taste?” Hinata asked him.

“Y-Yeah.” Komaeda nodded. He was touched that Hinata cared enough to offer him something to wash down the taste of the vodka. 

“Good.” Hinata took Komaeda’s cup and poured another shot of vodka in it and then another shot in his own cup. 

“Another shot? So quickly?” Komaeda asked. 

“You can always back down. There’s no pressure.” Hinata downed his own shot. 

“No…” Komaeda took his cup back from Hinata.  
He wanted to impress him…  
“I can do it.” He downed the shot. 

Kazuichi entered the kitchen as Komaeda finished.  
The first thing he noticed was how close Hinata and Komaeda were standing to each other. 

“Careful doing shots with Hinata. He has a high tolerance. The dude will get you blasted.” He warned Komaeda.

“It’s alright.” Komaeda assured Kazuichi. “I know my limit. Besides...I trust Hinata-kun.” He smiled.

Kazuichi couldn’t help but notice Komaeda’s gaze.  
He clearly looked like he was into Hinata.

As a fellow bisexual, he felt like he needed to do his friend Hinata a favor. Hinata was always terrible at picking up romantic cues. 

“Excuse me.” Kazuichi grabbed another beer, moving his body in a way that “accidentally” pushed Komaeda into Hinata. “Oops… my bad!” He said before quickly retreating with his beer.

‘Now it’s all you’ was the look he gave Hinata right before exiting.

Thanks to Kazuichi, Komaeda was now pressing Hinata against the kitchen counter. With Komaeda so close, Hinata noticed just how attractive Komaeda was.

He had flawless pale skin and his eyes were a soft green/grey color. His hair looked so fluffy and he smelled good. He smelled really good, like one of those ocean mist scented candles.

Hinata felt a sudden urge to kiss him.  
Before he got the chance… Komaeda kissed him.  
His lips pressed hard against Hinata’s and Hinata gladly welcomed them. 

After kissing for a moment, they stopped to catch their breath.  
Komaeda’s face turned red. 

“Ohmygod….” He totally was internally freaking out. “I’m so sorry Hinata-kun!!! T-The alcohol…I mean...I-“ 

He was cut off by Hinata kissing him this time.  
This kiss soon escalated. 

As they began making out, Hinata turned and backed Komaeda up so that he was the one pinned against the counter. When they eventually stopped, they were left panting. 

Hinata realized what he was doing.  
“Sorry…” He let go of Komaeda and backed up. 

“Hinata-kun…” Komaeda gripped Hinata’s jacket and pulled him in close again. 

“Komaeda… you’ve been drinking and you told me you aren’t used to drinking…” Hinata said. 

“I still wanted to kiss you.” Komaeda told him in a quiet voice. “E-Even before we started drinking…” 

Hinata realized he was blushing a bit.  
He should probably say no... after all… he knew he wasn’t ready to be close to someone again…  
He stared into Komaeda’s green/grey eyes. There was something about him that felt very inviting… 

“Would you want to spend the night?” Hinata found himself asking. 

It could be a one night thing… there was no need to get attached. 

“Yes!”  
There was absolutely no hesitation in Komaeda’s voice.

“IBUKI IS READY FOR ANOTHER-” Ibuki entered the kitchen and noticed the two men in a slightly compromising position. “OH!” 

Komaeda let go of Hinata’s jacket and Hinata backed up a bit. 

Ibuki giggled a bit before high-tailing out of the kitchen. 

In a matter of minutes, the members of J U I C E! flooded the kitchen, to say their goodbyes for the night. Komaeda’s pastel group followed behind them. 

It was obvious Ibuki had said something.

“Well man… thanks for having us.” Kazuichi started. 

“WE SHOULD HAVE MORE PARTIES SOON!” Ibuki said. 

“It has been truly a profitable night…and I am glad we have made some new friends.” Tanaka eyed Sonia ever so slightly, causing Kazuichi to roll his eyes.

Hinata took this opportunity to put the orange juice and soda back into the fridge.

“We really should be going too.” Sonia said.

“Early photoshoots are no joke!” Hiyoko added. 

“If we leave now, we should be able to get some sleep.” Mahiru offered. 

“Thank you for hosting us!” Sonia continued. 

“I-It certainly was an interesting night.” Mikan said. 

“GAH~! You’re so cute Mikan-chan!” Ibuki fangirled. 

“Ugh, come on now.” Kazuichi opened up Hinata’s apartment door and grabbed Ibuki by the elbow. “We’ll see you tomorrow Hinata!” Kazuichi said before leaving, dragging Ibuki with him.

“CALL ME!” Ibuki yelled back at Mikan who became very flustered. 

“Yes, tomorrow we shall rehearse.” Tanaka nodded at Hinata then followed Kazuichi and Ibuki out. 

“About leaving…” Komaeda said to his friends. “I am actually going to stay here… for a bit.” 

“Please spare us the details.” Hiyoko made a gagging sound. 

“As long as you will return safely to us, I see no problem with it.” Sonia tried to drown out Hiyoko’s antics. 

“Will do.” Komaeda replied then paused. “I-It would probably be best if no one says anything about this though…” 

“Cool it. We’re not gonna tell the boss man.” Hiyoko rolled her eyes. 

“T-That is a relief.” Komaeda sighed.

“We should get going. Especially if we want to catch the late night train.” Mahiru said. 

Sonia nodded. 

“T-Thank you for having us!” Mikan said. 

“Sure.” Hinata nodded at the group. 

The pastel group, minus Komaeda, began exiting Hinata’s apartment.

“Try not to get any STDs or whatever!” Hiyoko called back.

Hinata closed the door when they were all out. 

“Sorry about her…” Komaeda apologized. 

“It seems like she’s a real piece of work…” Hinata replied. 

“She has a soft side… I’ve seen it a handful of times.” Komaeda defended his roommate. 

“I guess you just have to warm up to her. That’s alright… Akane, the security guard at Lightbulb, is like that but in her own way.” Hinata explained.

“Anyway… what was that about a ‘boss man’?” He asked.

“Uh… well... according to my modeling contract, I’m not allowed to date or you know… be with anyone...” Komaeda told him, slightly embarrassed. 

“Why’s that?” Hinata looked genuinely confused.

“Well the President of the talent agency I work for calls it: giving the fangirls hope. That is also why in every article printed about me, my sexuality is listed as bi-sexual, when in reality… I am strictly interested in men. My close friends are aware of this.” Komaeda explained. 

“So you’re breaking the rules by staying here tonight?” Hinata pinned Komaeda to the counter once again with his body. 

“Y-Yeah… I am.” Komaeda admitted.

“You don’t seem like you break rules often…” Hinata teased him. 

“I-I don’t usually…” Komaeda told him. “No…” 

Hinata brought a hand up to Komaeda’s chin and gripped it.  
“Have you ever been with a punk Komaeda?” 

Komaeda’s face turned red.  
“Can’t say I have…” 

“We’re a rough bunch.” Hinata warned him.

“I think you’ll see…I can handle it.” Komaeda replied. 

That was pretty intriguing.  
Hinata kissed him. 

As they kissed, Hinata slipped his tongue inside Komaeda’s mouth.  
He felt Komaeda’s soft tongue greet his own. Their tongues seemed to melt together.

After the kiss, Hinata let go of Komaeda’s chin.  
They both stood there, staring into each other’s eyes for a moment.  
Then Hinata reached for Komaeda’s hand, and led him into the bedroom.


	4. For One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda takes Hinata up on his offer. For Hinata, this seems to be nothing more than a one-night stand... but for Komaeda it seems to be a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS EXPLICIT, PLEASE SKIP IF YOU ARE UNDER 18!  
> (YOU WILL NOT MISS ANY IMPORTANT STORY PLOTS, DON'T WORRY!)

When they got into the bedroom, Hinata let go of Komaeda’s hand. They both removed their shoes, leaving them in the bedroom doorway. 

Having never really done something so disreputable as sleeping with someone he had basically just met, Komaeda wasn’t sure what to do next…

“So uhm…”

Luckily for him, Hinata seemed to be more confident in the situation.  
He pulled Komaeda in and kissed him on the lips briefly before he began kissing him on the neck. 

Komaeda accidentally let a small whimper slip from his mouth, making him blush. 

“Hmm? Is your neck a sensitive area?” Hinata teased him, sinking his teeth into his smooth skin. 

Komaeda gripped Hinata, digging his nails into the leather jacket Hinata had on. 

“I think we have far too many layers on… Hinata-kun…”  
Komaeda tried his best to say something that would get Hinata going. 

It seemed to work, because Hinata smirked.  
“Is that so?” He backed off Komaeda’s neck and removed his leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor. Then he grabbed the end of his black v-neck tee shirt and pulled it up over his head, chucking it on the floor next to his jacket.

Komaeda couldn’t help but gawk at Hinata’s shirtless chest.  
Even though he was lean, he had pronounced chest muscles and abs. His tan skin seemed to glow a bit. Komaeda immediately felt self-conscious about his own thin frame and pale skin. 

“Need some help?” Hinata teased. 

“R-Right! I apologize!” Komaeda said nervously. 

“Don’t apologize.”  
Hinata moved in close to him once again and gripped the end of Komaeda’s lavender sweater, pulling it up over his head and dropping it on the ground. He then took a second to scan Komaeda’s exposed chest with his eyes. 

So this was the body of a supermodel. He was thin, which Hinata expected but his pale skin looked smooth and soft. It was also completely flawless. Hinata realized that while he had a decent track record of one-night-stands, he had never slept with a model before. 

“You’re cute everywhere...huh?” Hinata whispered into Komaeda’s ear before nipping at it, causing Komaeda to shiver. 

“Hinata…” Komaeda gasped. 

As Hinata began kissing Komaeda’s neck again, Komaeda brought his hands up to Hinata’s chest. He touched his muscles then slowly ran his hands down his chest to his belt buckle. 

“Is there something you want?” Hinata said against his neck.

Komaeda’s face turned red. 

“Now’s not the time to be shy Komaeda…” Hinata said sternly.

Komaeda gulped at the sound of his name.  
“There is something I want.” He said in a quiet voice. 

“Well you’re in luck.” Hinata told him. “Tonight...it’s all yours.”  
He patted the top of Komaeda’s head then pushed him down onto his knees in front of him so that Komaeda was eye level with his ever-growing bulge. 

Komaeda let out a whimper but didn’t complain about Hinata’s roughness.  
He told Hinata he’d be able to handle it… and he was going to keep his word. 

He unbuckled Hinata’s belt and then unzippered his skinny jeans, revealing a black pair of boxers. He pulled the boxers down a bit and pulled out Hinata’s hardness.He stared at it for a moment, taking in it’s thickness and length. 

Hinata wondered if Komaeda would be any good, since he seemed to be a bit hesitant. However, he quickly disregarded these thoughts as Komaeda shoved his hardness deep inside his tiny mouth without warning. 

“Fuck…” Hinata grunted as Komaeda started to suck, swirling his soft tongue against the tip. 

Komaeda glanced up at Hinata as he continued.  
The sight of it all was really alluring.

Hinata put a hand on Komaeda’s head and pulled his hair a bit. Encouraged, Komaeda started to go faster. The increase in speed made it feel even better for Hinata. Komaeda’s head was bobbing at a consistent pace. The smoothness of his tongue and the perfect amount of pressure against his shaft was sending Hinata to a whole other level. 

If Komaeda kept this up… Hinata would finish.  
Hinata gripped Komaeda’s hair tighter and pulled his head back, causing his shaft to slip out of Komaeda’s mouth, nearly hitting him in the face. 

Komaeda looked confused.  
“H-Hinata I-I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, you were doing really fucking good. So fuckin good... I had to make you stop... because I didn’t want to finish yet.” Hinata told him. 

Komaeda blushed.  
“That makes me really happy…” 

“Come up here.” Hinata told him. 

Komaeda stood up and Hinata kissed him.  
While they kissed, Hinata unbuttoned and unzipped Komaeda’s pastel colored pants.  
He slipped his tongue inside Komaeda’s mouth and began backing him up until his calves and ass were against the bed. 

“Lay down.” Hinata ordered. 

Komaeda laid down on Hinata’s messy and unmade bed, resting his head on one of the pillows.  
Hinata pulled down his own skinny jeans and underwear and let them hit the floor. He reached under the bed and pulled out a box. The box had condoms, tubes of lubricant, a pair of handcuffs, and a ball gag. Hinata grabbed a condom and a tube of lubricant. Then he climbed on the bed and on top of Komaeda. 

He placed the items on the bed next to Komaeda then finished pulling down Komaeda’s pants, removing them completely. Komaeda was wearing a pair of light grey boxers. Hinata could see Komaeda’s bulge now, and there was a small wet stain on his boxers. It was clear that he had gotten so excited, his tip had already started leaking.

Hinata smirked and removed Komaeda’s boxers, taking in the sight of Komaeda’s hardness.  
It was a little bit smaller than Hinata’s and thinner. No that it mattered, as Komaeda would obviously be the one receiving. 

Hinata leaned down and kissed Komaeda, taking his shaft into his hand and stroking it slowly.  
Komaeda let out a moan. 

After the kiss, Hinata pulled back. He grabbed the condom off the bed and tore the wrapper open with his teeth. He put the condom on. Then he planted a few kisses on Komaeda’s neck.  
As he did this, he grabbed the tube of lubricate. He pulled back again and squirted some of the lube onto two of his fingers. He pushed Komaeda’s legs apart then leaned down again and kissed Komaeda hard on the mouth. 

During the kiss, Hinata inserted a finger into Komaeda’s ass.  
Komaeda let out a whimper and then a moan as Hinata started fingering him. 

“Ah… Hinata…:” Komaeda panted after the kiss. 

Hinata pushed in a second finger and Komaeda let out a louder moan and bit his lip.  
Hinata chuckled then dug his teeth into Komaeda’s neck, causing Komaeda to whimper.

“You’re pretty tight… you don’t do this often… do you?” Hinata asked. 

“Not…often.” Komaeda admitted.

“Hmm...well how about you be a good boy and tell me what you want me to do to you?” Hinata urged.

Komaeda’s face was bright red.  
“P-Please Hinata...”

“Please what?” Hinata teased, fingering him harder. 

Komaeda whined.  
“H...Hinata…” 

“You know, I could tease you all night.” Hinata told him. “So you’re lucky I don’t want to wait anymore.” He used a hand to line himself up at Komaeda’s entrance and slowly pushed in. Then he pressed his hands firmly on the mattress, close to Komaeda’s head.

Komaeda winced, clamping his eyes shut, tears dripping from the corners. Hinata felt a small rush of guilt. He liked being rough but he wanted Komaeda to get some pleasure out of it... 

“Are you alright?” He found himself asking. 

Komaeda didn’t respond right away. After a whimper, he nodded. 

“We can stop if you want.” Hinata told him. 

“N-No…” Komaeda replied. “I want this Hinata…I want you...” 

Hinata blushed.  
“Let’s just give it a second then, so you can relax.” He said. “Here just… kiss me.”

The kissing helped Komaeda focus on Hinata’s lips instead of the pain.  
It didn’t take long for Komaeda to start to relax. 

“I’m gonna move.” Hinata told him.  
Komaeda nodded in agreement. 

He pulled out slightly and then slowly thrusted back in.  
Komaeda’s breath hitched, but he didn’t whimper.  
Hinata took that as a good sign. He started to thrust continuously, but he was careful about how fast he went. 

“T-That’s…” Komaeda moaned. “H-Hinata…” He panted. 

“Good?” Hinata asked. 

Komaeda quickly nodded. Hinata smirked a bit, they were back in business. He began thrusting his hips faster

Komaeda gripped the bed sheets and let out a series of small moans. 

It felt really good...and Komaeda was so cute…  
Hinata was definitely glad he invited Komaeda to stay the night.  
It had been a while since he had been so intimate with someone and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t been lonely lately. 

Hinata kissed Komaeda, silencing his moans temporarily.  
As they kissed, Komaeda reached for one of Hinata’s hands.  
He gently held Hinata’s wrist for a moment, until Hinata accepted his hand and held it in his own.

“H-Hinata…”  
Komaeda gasped for air after the kiss as Hinata began to thrust harder.  
Komaeda squeezed Hinata’s hand, his face was turning red again and his eyes were fluttering. 

“Hmmm…you look like you’re feeling really good…” Hinata teased him. 

Komaeda squeezed his eyes shut, all he could do is nod his head. 

Damn…  
Hinata thrusted even harder, causing Komaeda to squeeze his hand tighter. 

“Oh?” Hinata grinned. “Is someone getting close?” 

Komaeda nodded his head again. 

“Then let go…”  
Hinata licked his neck, before digging his teeth into the soft skin. 

Komaeda whimpered and then moaned.  
He somehow squeezed Hinata’s hand even tighter and his body started to shake a bit.  
Hinata didn’t let up, he thrusted just as fast and hard.  
Komaeda opened his eyes and began panting, as he climaxed. His own fluids began spurting onto his stomach.

Hinata was close too, thanks to Komaeda’s tongue work earlier. He continued until he was on edge. “Fuck…” Hinata grunted, finally climaxing as well.

When Hinata finished, they were both left panting like crazy. 

Hinata let go of Komaeda’s hand and carefully pulled out. He took the condom he had on off and then got up off the bed. He walked into the bathroom connected to his bedroom, and dropped the condom into the trash. He grabbed a towel off a hook on the back of the bathroom door. Then he returned to the bedroom. 

“Here. You came a lot.”  
Hinata tossed the towel to Komaeda. Then he laid down on the bed on his back next to Komaeda.

“T-Thank you.”  
Komaeda wiped the fluid off his stomach and handed the towel to Hianta, who lazily tossed it on the floor. 

Hinata let out a satisfied sigh.

That was probably the best sex he’d had in a while.  
Mainly because Komaeda was a lot more innocent and submissive than he thought, which was hot.

Hinata reached for the blankets, which were even more out of place, and did his best to cover himself and Komaeda.

Komaeda rolled over on his side, facing Hinata.  
“Hinata-kun…” He spoke.

“Mmhm?” Hinata replied, feeling worn out and sleepy.

“Was it good for you too?” Komaeda asked, inching closer to Hianta.

Hinata chuckled.  
“Yeah. It was really good.”  
He glanced at Komaeda’s blushing face.

Normally he didn’t cuddle after sex, especially after a one night stand, but… Komaeda looked like he really really wanted to cuddle. For some reason, Hinata couldn’t say no to him….

“Come here.” Hinata said, patting his chest. 

Komaeda quickly moved close to Hinata and gently rested his head on Hinata’s chest. Hinata put an arm around him and held him close. 

“Goodnight Komaeda.” He said with a yawn. 

“Night Hinata-kun.” Komaeda replied.

It had been a long time since Hinata had fallen asleep with someone in his arms like that. 

They both slept peacefully.


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata takes Komaeda home after their night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is a lot of set up for the next one, so I apologize in advance. The next chapter will be very cute, and the chapter after that will be spicy.)

The Next Day:

Hinata and Komaeda had been so “preoccupied” the night before that neither of them had grabbed their phones to set an alarm for the next day. Due to this, they ended up sleeping until noon. 

Hinata woke up feeling really hot all over. He realized this was due to the fact that Komaeda was sleeping almost completely on top of him. Hinata felt himself smile a bit, Komaeda looked really peaceful sleeping. 

Since the curtains in Hinata’s room were black, he couldn’t tell what time it was.  
He thought for a moment… his phone was probably still in his pants pocket. He slowly and carefully moved Komaeda off him. Then slid out of bed, and walked into the bathroom. He used the toilet, washed his hands, and returned to the bedroom. He walked over to his pants on the floor.

Komaeda let out a small groan.

Hinata fished out his phone from his pants pocket, and looked at the screen. The time was 12:30 pm. “Damn…” He muttered. He also noticed he had a text from Kazuichi that read: “BRO, DID YOU FUCK THE MODEL!?” Hinata chose to ignore the text.

Komaeda opened his eyes and let out another small moan.  
He slowly sat up, the tiny hair clips he had in his hair were now in various places in his messy bed-head hair. 

“Hinata-kun?” He asked in a groggy voice, rubbing his eyes. 

“Morning...or should I say… afternoon.” Hinata replied.

He walked over to Komaeda’s pants and dug out Komaeda’s phone.  
“Here.” He tossed it onto the bed. 

Komaeda looked at the time.  
“Shit…” He said. “My roommates are going to think I’m dead.” 

Surprisingly enough, he didn’t have any texts.  
To be safe, he quickly texted Sonia: “I’m still at Hinata’s, we overslept.”  
That way his roommates would at least know he was alive. 

Then Komaeda got out of bed.  
“I’m going to use your bathroom, if that’s alright.” 

“Go ahead.” Hinata nodded. 

Komaeda entered the bathroom. He used the toilet and started washing his hands.  
That’s when he noticed his neck. His entire neck area was peppered with hickeys.  
He blushed, and let out a small gasp. 

“You okay in there?” Hinata called out from the bedroom. 

Komaeda fixed some of the clips in his hair then walked back into the bedroom and pointed to his neck. 

“Well fuck… I guess I went a little overboard.” Hinata walked over to Komaeda.  
He poked one of the hickeys on Komaeda’s neck, causing Komaeda to wince. 

“I...I don’t think my sweater will hide these well…” Komaeda told him in a worried tone. 

Hinata walked over to his wardrobe. He opened it and pulled out a black hoodie. 

“Here.” He gave it to Komaeda. “I know this isn’t what you’d normally wear, but this will hide them better if you tie it at the neck area.” 

“A-Are you sure I can have this?” Komaeda asked. 

“Yeah. I mean, it’s my fault you’re all marked up.” Hinata said with a shrug.

“T-Thanks…”  
Komaeda slipped the sweatshirt on. It was a little bit big on him, because he was thinner than Hinata. He tied it at the neck, and it did manage to cover up most of the hickeys. 

Hinata blushed a bit at the sight of Komaeda in his sweatshirt.  
He moved in closer to Komaeda and without a warning, he pulled Komaeda in for a kiss.

They kissed for a long moment.  
When their lips parted they stared into each other’s eyes until suddenly, Hinata’s phone rang. 

Hinata looked at it and saw Kazuichi was calling.  
He sighed and answered it. 

“YO!” Kazuichi said loudly when Hinata picked up.

“What’s up?” Hinata asked him, wanting to get straight to the point. 

“You didn’t answer my text!” Kazuichi replied. 

“That’s because we just woke up.” Hinata told him.  
Komaeda’s eyes scanned Hinata’s body as he stood there, still naked, on the phone.

“WE?? So you DID get laid last night!?” Kazuichi practically shouted. 

“Look… was there a reason for this call or was it just because I didn’t reply to your text?” Hinata pressed on, ignoring Kazuichi’s antics. 

“Don’t think you can beat around the bush forever… but yeah there is a reason.” Kazuichi admitted. “Band practice was pushed up to 3:00.” 

“3:00!?” Hinata exclaimed. “That’s an hella early...” 

“Yeah well… Ibuki managed to make plans with Mikan and Sonia for tonight… and I maybe... forced her to invite me too. So we had to push practice to an earlier time.” 

Hinata sighed.  
“Fine, whatever. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Sorry man, but I can’t give up an opportunity to hang out with Sonia… she’s like totally my dream girl!” Kazuichi said dreamily.

“I get it. I’ll talk to you later.” Hinata said, hanging up.

“I suppose I should get going soon.” Komaeda said, after overhearing part of the conversation.

“Do you want me to give you a ride back?” Hinata asked. “I have a motorcycle.” 

“You don’t have to… I can take the train.” Komaeda said.

The thing is, Hinata wanted to drive Komaeda back home. He wouldn’t admit this, of course… but it was true. 

“Alright… if that’s what you want.” Hinata shrugged. 

“I-I just don’t want to inconvenience you…” Komaeda told him.

Hinata rolled his eyes.  
“You aren’t an inconvenience.” 

Komaeda’s face turned red.

“Hinata-kun…” 

“Get dressed. I’ll take you home.” Hinata said.  
He walked over to his wardrobe and opened it. “Do you live in Harajuku?” 

“I-I do. I live pretty close to the cafe we met at.”  
Komaeda picked his clothes off the floor.  
He put on his underwear, and then his pants. He picked up his sweater and held it close to his chest. 

“Good. I know exactly how to get there then.”  
Out of his wardrobe, Hinata pulled and put on: a pair of boxers, ripped grey skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a red/black flannel. 

“My apartment is above the store called Dark Princess.” Komaeda said.

“Alright. Ready to go?”  
Hinata asked, now dressed.

Komaeda nodded.

Hinata stared at him for a moment, once again appreciating how cute he looked wearing his sweatshirt. 

They both put their shoes on and left Hinata’s bedroom, walking through the living area and into the kitchen. 

Suddenly, it hit Komaeda: after everything they did last night, he still didn’t have Hinata’s phone number. 

“Wait… Hinata-kun. Can I give you my phone number?” 

Hinata paused. 

Giving Komaeda his phone number would mean the possibility of seeing him again.  
Considering his friends seemed to like Komaeda’s friends… he’d probably end up seeing him again anyway, so it couldn’t hurt…right? 

“Here.” Hinata handed him his phone with the phonebook opened. 

Komaeda entered his phone number and gave Hinata the phone back. 

“Thank you!” Komaeda smiled a warm smile.

Hinata blushed a bit. 

“Yeah… no problem.” He grabbed his motorcycle keys off the kitchen counter and opened the front door of his apartment. “After you.” 

Komaeda exited the apartment with Hinata close behind. When they got outside and down the metal staircase, Hinata approached his green motorcycle. He dragged it out from under the staircase. 

“Ever been on one before?” Hinata asked.

Komaeda shook his head. 

Hinata grinned.  
“Guess you better hold on tight then.”  
He got on the bike. 

Komaeda tied his pastel sweater around his waist, triple knotting it. Then he got on the bike behind Hinata. 

“Uh… don’t we need helmets for this kinda thing?” Komaeda asked nervously. 

Hinata rolled his eyes.  
“Just don’t let go of me and you’ll be fine.” 

Komaeda wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist and buried his face into his back. 

“Here we go.” Hinata started up the bike. 

And just like that, they were off.

For Komaeda, the rush of wind was startling at first.  
He hid his face even more, closing his eyes. 

“Open your eyes!” Hinata yelled back at him with a laugh. 

Komaeda shook his head.

“Just trust me!” 

Komaeda sighed and slowly uncovered his face.  
He immediately got caught up in sight of the city zooming by.  
Before he knew it, they were in his neighborhood. 

Hinata stopped the bike in front of Dark Princess boutique and Komaeda got off the bike. 

“Thank you for bringing me home.” Komaeda did a quick and cute little bow. 

“No problem.” Hinata replied. “I’ll be seeing you.” 

“Goodbye Hinata-kun!” Komaeda smiled. 

Hinata started up his bike and drove off. 

Komaeda let out a small sigh when he was gone.  
He really liked Hinata. 

Komaeda walked into the boutique.  
Sonia was behind the counter. 

She was wearing a pastel pink long sleeved dress with a black belt, a black head band, pink eye-ball earrings, ankle-length pink laced socks, and black mary-janes.

“Ah! Good afternoon Komaeda!” Sonia greeted him. “Oh! That sweatshirt is not something you’d normally wear! Are you finally trying yami-kawaii fashion?” Her eyes sparkled. 

“Sorry, no. Hinata lent me one of his sweatshirts.” Komaeda explained. 

“How cute!” Sonia smiled. “Will you be seeing him again?” 

“I hope so…” Komaeda said, approaching the stairs that lead to the apartment. 

“Well, I really enjoyed his friends. Mikan and I have plans tonight with Ibuki! She is a very wild character…” Sonia told him. “It’s a nice change!” 

“That sounds like a fun night.” Komaeda replied. 

“You are welcome to come with us!” Sonia offered. 

To be honest… he would rather stay home and enjoy the alone time in the apartment.  
He had a lot of feelings he had to work out…considering everything that had happened. 

“Ah… that is alright! I think a night in after staying up so late yesterday would be good for my health.” Komaeda said as he started making his way up the stairs. 

“I understand.” Sonia said. “I’ll be upstairs when I close shop, to freshen up.” 

Komaeda came to the door of the apartment. It was usually unlocked during store hours, because Mikan and Hiyoko would sometimes help in the shop. 

Unlike Hinata’s apartment, Komaeda’s was very large and spotless. Both Komaeda and Mikan had a knack for cleaning and they hated disorganization. The messiest room in the apartment was Hiyoko’s room, but everyone in the apartment avoided that room like the plague. 

He opened the door to his open floor plan apartment. The first room upon sight was the living room area.

The walls were painted a pale blue and the floor was wooden, with a white-wash finish. There was a fluffy pale pink carpet rolled out on the floor. On the wall to the left, there were white built-in-shelves, with the flat screen tv mounted in the center of the shelves. There was a white coffee table, a large pale pink sectional sofa, and two white end tables. On the coffee table, there was a stack of LAVENDER magazines. Either Komaeda, Sonia, or Hiyoko were on the covers of most of them. 

Next to the living room was the kitchen. The blue walls and white-washed floors continued into the kitchen, with the addition of a shiny white tile backsplash. All of the utilities were stainless steel, including the large sink. The cabinets were white and the counters were white quartz. The kitchen had a large island where the sink and stove top were. Four metal stools with pink cushioned seats were at the island. 

There was a hallway connected to the kitchen that led to Komaeda’s bedroom, Sonia’s bedroom, and a bathroom. 

Behind the living room was the dining room. The blue walls and white-washed floors continued into the dining room. A square glass table was in the center of the room with six plush pale pink chairs around it. A pale blue rug was under the dining room set and a large glass chandelier was hanging above the table. 

There was another hallway connected to the dining room that led to Hiyoko’s bedroom, Mikan’s bedroom and another bathroom. 

It was a large apartment for the neighborhood, but was fitting for a group of models plus one nurse. They could all easily afford it. 

Mikan was in the kitchen doing dishes when Komaeda entered. 

She was wearing a mint green long sleeved sweater dress, black and white striped stockings, and black flats with large black bows on them.  
Her hair was pulled up into two pigtails. There were little green bat slips in here hair.

“Ah! Komaeda! You’re home!” Mikan smiled, then she noticed his outfit. “That sweatshirt…” 

“It’s Hinata’s.” Komaeda said with a blush. 

“I-I see.” Mikan’s face turned red. 

“Is Hiyoko home?” Komaeda asked, trying to change the subject.  
“She’s staying at Mahiru’s tonight, they have plans to go to the zoo early tomorrow. Y-You know how much Hiyoko loves the zoo…” Mikan explained. 

“Oh yes... she really does love it. That means she’ll be gone all day tomorrow.” Komaeda said. 

“Probably.” Mikan nodded. 

“I heard about your plans tonight.” Komaeda mentioned. 

“Yes! I-I am a little nervous hanging out with someone so wild again… but Sonia seemed to want to go, so I agreed.” Mikan admitted.

“Well, Ibuki was certainly wild… but she seems like she is really kind.” Komaeda tried to reassure her. “Plus, she seemed very interested in you.” 

Mikan blushed.  
“I-I… No one is ever interested in me like that!” 

Komaeda rolled his eyes.  
“Not true. Why don’t you give her a chance?” 

Mikan slowly nodded.  
“I-I will try…” 

“Good! That’s a start. Now, I am gonna have a peaceful and relaxing night… starting with a bath.” Komaeda told her. “I probably won’t see you before you and Sonia leave, so have a fun time tonight!” He headed towards the hallway that led to his bedroom. 

“Thanks Komaeda…” Mikan said. 

Komaeda entered his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. 

His bedroom was just as clean as the rest of the apartment. His walls were painted a mint green color and the white-washed floors continued into the room. His large bed was in the middle of the room, against the back wall. His bed-spread was mint green and his sheets were white. On either side of the bed, were white fancy looking end tables. There was a large closet in the room, and a wardrobe with a fancy full length mirror next to it. There was also a desk with some make-up supplies, nail polish, and a small clear cabinet sitting on it. The cabinet’s drawers were filled with different jewelry and hair accessories.

Komaeda took off his shoes by the door then flopped onto his bed. 

Did last night really happen?  
Yes, it did. 

He wanted to see Hinata again… he wanted to see him right now.  
He wanted to kiss him and… touch him again. 

This feeling was unusual for Komaeda, and it made his stomach feel fuzzy.


	6. Remembering and Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata realizes that he wants to see Komaeda again... and he doesn't want to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A FLASH BACK TO CHIAKI'S DEATH IN THIS AU

After Hinata dropped Komaeda off, he went to get some fast food for his breakfast/lunch. Then, he went back to his apartment to park his motorcycle and walk to the Light Bulb for band practice. 

When he got to Light Bulb, he knocked on the large double doors.  
After a moment, one of them opened. 

“Hinaaaata~!” Ibuki greeted him. 

Ibuki was wearing a white oversized hoodie as a dress with ripped black leggings and tall lace-up black boots. Her hair was pulled back into a large and fluffy ponytail. She had a black leather choker on with a dangly white moon charm in the center.

“I’m guessing I’m the last to arrive?” Hinata replied. 

“Uh huh!” Ibuki nodded as Hinata entered the nightclub. 

Akane was sitting on the bar top wearing a dark red cropped hoodie, with high-waisted black skinny jeans, and black high-top sneakers. Her hair was in a messy side-braid. 

Behind the bar was Coach Nekomaru, cleaning some beer glasses. He was wearing another white tank top, with dark leather pants, and black boots. His black-leather duster was draped on one of the bar stools. 

Kazuichi and Tanaka were on the stage arguing. 

Kazuichi had his hair pull back into a ponytail. He was dressed a little nicer than normally, wearing an untucked, loosely buttoned black dress shirt, black skinny jeans, a loosely tied yellow tie, and chunky yellow sneakers. 

Tanaka was dressed nicer as well. His hair was down and brushed nicely, instead of spiked up.  
He was wearing a white dress shirt, a dark purple leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black lace-up boots. 

“It’s supposed to be a girls night Tanaka!” Kazuichi said in an annoyed tone. 

“Ah yes, that is clearly why you are going as well.” Tanaka rolled his eyes. 

“That-” Kazuichi didn’t really have a come back. 

Hinata sighed and approached the stage.  
“What are you two arguing about?” 

“Tanaka is TOTALLY trying to crash the girls night tonight.” Kazuichi explained.  
Ibuki just giggled. 

“Kaz… you know that by you going… it’s not a girls night anymore.” Hinata said. 

“Exactly my point.” Tanaka nodded. 

“DUDE!” Kazuichi shot Hinata a look. 

“Just let him come! Sonia seems to like him!” Ibuki said, causing Tanaka to blush a bit. 

“EXACTLY WHY HE SHOULDN’T COME!” Kazuichi exclaimed. 

“SILENCE!” Coach approached the stage, clapping his hands. “Now that Hinata’s here… it’s time to begin practice! You can argue over pretty blonde girls later!” 

……………………………………………………………

Two Hours Later: 

After band practice, the punk group split up. 

Coach and Akane got ready to open the nightclub. Kazuichi, Ibuki, and Tanaka left to meet up with Sonia and Mikan. And Hinata headed home alone. 

When he got home, he grabbed a beer from the counter and went into his bedroom. He took off his shoes and glanced at the bed. 

It was an absolute wreck from the night before.  
He sighed and took a sip of his beer. 

Hinata didn’t usually make his bed, but the bed sheets were coming off the mattress. 

He put his beer down on the crate next to his bed and began fixing the blankets. 

As he did this, he came across one of Komaeda’s hair clips.  
It was a light blue clip with a pink heart on it. 

He picked it up and his hands began to shake. 

……………………………………………………………

A Year Ago: 

Hinata was on his way to meet his long-term girlfriend Chiaki Nanami from the train station. 

He had accidentally overslept that morning, so he was a mess appearance wise.  
He had bad bed-head and was still wearing the white tee-shirt he had slept in. He did manage to put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey zip-up hoodie, and black high-top sneakers.

Luckily Hinata had his motorcycle, so he could get to the station faster. 

Hinata and Chiaki had been dating for two years. 

Hinata had just started a band called J U I C E! with the goal of topping the charts in the punk/pop category. 

Chiaki was a professional gamer and streamer. She was sponsored by two different energy drink brands and played in international gaming tournaments. During their two years together, Chiaki’s success developed. Hinata had been with her every step of the way and supported her endeavors. He even moved to Tokyo with her to help her career take off.

Chiaki had just returned to Japan from England, where she competed and placed first in a large gaming tournament. She had to take the overnight train back from the airport, to the neighborhood where they lived together. 

As he got closer to the train station, Hinata started to notice police cars passing him. However, he didn’t think much of it. 

That is… until traffic suddenly stopped. 

From his motorcycle, Hinata could see a road block up ahead in front of the train station. The roadblock was surrounded by police officers, police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks. There was also a large crowd of people and news vans. 

Hinata’s heart dropped in his chest. He parked his motorcycle on the side of the road and began walking towards the road block.  
When he reached it, he decided to ask one of the on-lookers what was going on.

“H-Hey what happened?” Hinata asked a man standing in the crowd. 

“Didn’t see the news today?” The man replied. 

“No… I can’t say I have.” Hinata admitted. 

“The tunnel connecting to this station collapsed overnight.  
A train is stuck in there.” The man explained. 

Hinata didn’t reply. He immediately began frantically pushing his way to the front. When he reached the front he tried to climb over the barriers the police set up. 

“Sir! Sir!” A woman police officer ran at him. “You can’t climb over the barrier!” 

“M-My girlfriend…” Hinata’s heart was pounding in his chest. “She was… she was supposed to be on the train in that tunnel!” 

“I understand….” The officer told him. “We have a team down there right now recovering the survivors.” 

Survivors?  
Hinata felt like he was going to throw up. 

“Sir…” The officer opened the barrier. “Family members are waiting in a separate area. If you’ll please come with me.” 

Hinata followed her over to a closed off yellow tent that was set up past the barriers. There were about forty people in the tent. Many of them were crying, others were pacing, and some looked like they were in shock. 

“An officer will be in to talk to you soon.”  
The woman officer said. 

Hinata didn’t know what to do, his mouth felt dry. 

After a few minutes, a male officer entered the tent.  
He approached Hinata. 

“Hello sir. I was informed that your girlfriend may have been on the train stuck in the tunnel right now.” The officer said. 

“Uh...y-yeah.” Hinata nodded. 

“Okay. I need you to remain calm sir. Please give me your girlfriend’s name and a description of what she looks like.” The officer told him. 

“Her name is Chiaki Nanami. She has short light pink hair, with bangs. She usually wears it down and with a large hair clip of a spaceship in it. I-It’s her lucky hair clip. She dresses in comfortable pastel colored clothing… she’s into the pastel fashion.” He paused as tears started forming in his eyes. “She uh… she has pink eyes and she’s pretty small and curvy. She’s a professional gamer… she will have some sort of gaming equipment with her.” 

“That is a very detailed description. Thank you sir.” The officer said. “May I see your I.D.?” 

Hinata pulled out his wallet from his pants pocket and took out his I.D.

“Thank you Mr. Hajime.” The office looked at his I.D. “Does your girlfriend have any family nearby?” 

“N-No… none in Tokyo.” Hinata explained.

“Right….” The officer sighed. “It will be several hours until we clear the tunnel. You can stay or leave and come back.” 

“I-I’ll stay.” Hinata said. 

“Very well. Please remain inside the tent then. We will come to you when we have more information.” The officer said with a nod. 

Hinata quickly nodded his head and the officer left. 

Many Hours Later: 

One by one, people were removed from the tent. Eventually, there were only five people left, including Hinata. 

Finally the woman officer who originally brought Hinata to the tent, came in.  
“Hinata Hajime.” She said. 

Hinata quickly went with her.  
She brought him towards the ambulances, but pulled him aside. 

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a clear plastic bag.  
Inside the bag was Chiaki’s lucky hair clip, it was dented severely. 

“Is this the hair clip you told the other officer about?” She asked him. 

“Yes! That’s my girlfriend’s!” Hinata nodded. 

The officer paused. 

“I am very sorry to tell you this sir… but your girlfriend was in the train car that was crushed by a large amount of rubble. There… There were no survivors from that train car.” She handed him the plastic bag with Chiaki’s clip in it. “This was the only thing we could recover right now. I’m sorry for your loss.” 

……………………………………………………………

Present Time: 

Hinata dropped Komaeda’s hair clip on the floor. 

He started breathing heavily. 

No… he couldn’t go back to that day.  
He didn’t want to go back to that day.

Hinata grabbed the beer off his crate and downed it. It wasn’t enough to get him drunk, obviously, but it was enough to take off the edge. 

He sat down on the floor of his bedroom, picking up Komaeda’s clip.  
“This is Komaeda’s.” He said out loud to himself. Then he let out a sigh of relief.

Komaeda…  
The only “one-night-stand” he cuddled, drove home, and gave his number to. 

The short time they were together felt different than any of the other one-night-stands Hinata had after Chiaki’s death. 

It almost felt like they were dating.

Dating… that word usually made Hinata nervous.  
He hadn’t even considered dating anyone after Chiaki. 

Yet… the time he spent with Komaeda…was nice. 

It had been a little over a year now.  
Maybe… just maybe… it was time to try again. 

Hinata pulled out his phone. 

“What are you doing tonight? -Hinata”  
He sent a message to Komaeda. 

He didn’t expect Komaeda to text him back right away, so he got up and went into the kitchen. He grabbed another beer. As he was opening it, Komaeda texted back. 

“I have the apartment to myself.” 

Hinata smirked a bit.  
“I’m coming over.” 

“Okay~! See you soon!”  
Komaeda texted. 

Hinata put the beer in the fridge and went to grab his shoes. 

……………………………………………………………

Hinata soon arrived at the Dark Princess Boutique. He parked his motorcycle and then pulled out his phone. 

“I’m here.” He texted Komaeda. 

After a few minutes, Komaeda unlocked the door to the boutique and let Hinata enter.

“Hinata-kun~!” He greeted him with a warm smile, locking the boutique door behind him. 

Hinata immediately noticed what Komaeda was wearing… or the lack of what he was wearing. 

Komaeda was still wearing Hinata’s sweatshirt, but his skinny jeans were gone.  
He had the sweatshirt pulled down just enough so it covered his boxers. On top of the sweatshirt, he had on a pink and white gingham patterned apron. 

“I’m really glad you texted me.” Komaeda told him.

“I wanted to see you again.” Hinata admitted, surprising himself. 

Komaeda blushed. 

Hinata grabbed Komaeda’s wrist and pulled him in. “This apron looks pretty cute on you.”

“H-Hinata-kun…” Komaeda’s blush turned a darker red. 

Hinata then grabbed Komaeda’s chin and kissed him hard on the lips. 

Komaeda accidentally let a whine slip out during the kiss, making Hinata chuckle afterwards. 

“That’s embarrassing…” Komaeda said. “I just really wanted to kiss you again…and I wasn’t sure if I was going to get the chance...” 

“It’s okay.” Hinata assured him. “I wanted to kiss you too.” 

“Well…I’m glad... now we should go upstairs~! Dinner will be done shortly.” Komaeda smiled warmly.

Hinata followed Komaeda upstairs and into his apartment. 

At first, he was taken back by the size of the place… but then he realized it made sense. Most of the people who lived there were models. 

They both took off their shoes by the door.

Komaeda walked into the kitchen and over to the stove. There was a large pot on the stove top, he turned off the stove top. Then he opened the oven, peering in. 

“Ah! Perfect!” 

He put on some nearby oven mitts and pulled out a deep tray.

Hinata was met with the sudden smell of delicious food. 

“Damn… that smells good.” 

Komaeda chuckled.  
“I hope so. Luck seems to be in my favor tonight, I didn’t burn anything.”  
He placed the tray on the counter.

“What did you cook?” Hinata asked, peering in the trays. 

“This chicken breasts stuffed with rosemary with a lemon/pepper sauce.” Komaeda pointed to the tray. “And this is…” He lifted the pot and brought it over to the sink, where there was a strainer set up. He dumped the pot into the strainer. Spaghetti noodles poured out with the boiling hot water. “Some pasta to go with.” 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve had some good Italian food.” Hinata told him. 

“I hope it can match your expectations.” Komaeda started to plate the food, putting the spaghetti on the plate first with the chicken and sauce on top. 

Hinata walked over to Komaeda and laced his arms around him from behind.  
He kissed the side of Komaeda’s neck. 

Komaeda flinched. 

“Oh? Do your hickeys hurt?” Hinata smirked. 

“They’re a little bit sore.” Komaeda blushed. 

“Hmmm….” Hinata pulled down the collar of the sweatshirt to reveal the rest of the hickeys. “Seems like there’s room for more.” 

Komaeda’s face turned bright red.  
“S-Shouldn’t we eat first?” 

“You’re right. You cooked a good meal, wouldn’t want it to go to waste.” Hinata said. 

Komaeda took the two plates over to the dining room table, where he had some silverware set up. He placed one plate at each spot, next to each other.

Hinata sat down and Komaeda sat next to him. 

“I hope you like it Hinata-kun~!” Komaeda smiled. 

They enjoyed their meal together. The food Komaeda made was delicious. Hinata was impressed with his cooking skills. It had been a long time since Hinata had a home-cooked meal and he forgot how nice it was to eat with someone else. 

When they were done, Komaeda took the plates and utensils into the kitchen.  
He put them in the sink and began washing them. 

“That was really good.” Hinata said, following him into the kitchen. “You’re a good cook Komaeda.” 

“I’m glad you think so!” Komaeda told him. 

Hinata began helping Komaeda with the dishes, drying them off.  
This made the process faster, and they were done quickly. 

“So… how long do you think you have the place to yourself?” Hinata asked after. 

“Hmmm well... Hiyoko will be gone all night. She’s staying at Mahiru’s. Mikan and Sonia will probably be out late, because Mikan doesn’t work tomorrow and Sonia can open the shop whenever she wants. So-” Komaeda explained, as he started to take off the apron he had on.

“Komaeda…” Hinata stopped him suddenly by using the lower half of his body to pin Komaeda to the counter. “Leave the apron on.”


	7. The Little Pink Apron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda leaves the pink apron on like Hinata requests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS EXPLICIT.  
> IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, PLEASE SKIP.  
> ANY MAJOR PLOT POINTS WILL BE REPEATED NEXT CHAPTER WITHOUT ANY EXPLICIT DETAILS.

“Y-You want me to keep it on?” Komaeda blushed at the sensation of Hinata’s body pressed against his own. 

“Yeah…” Hinata nodded. “I told you, it looks cute on you.”

“I-I have an idea then...” Komaeda said. 

“Oh?” Hinata raised an eyebrow.

Komaeda nodded and Hinata let him go free.  
He took Hinata’s by the hand and led him down the hall to his bedroom.

“Wait here.” Komaeda told him before slipping into his bedroom. 

“Okay… come in~!”  
He said a few minutes.

When Hinata entered the bedroom, Komaeda was completely naked except for the pink and white gingham patterned apron. Even his boxers were gone. He played with the skirt of the apron nervously while looking at Hinata.

“Komaeda…” Hinata took in the sight. 

“Y-Yes?” Komaeda asked.

“You’re a fucking genius.” Hinata told him. 

Komaeda smiled and then bit his lip. He gently grabbed Hinata’s open flannel shirt and pulled him into his bedroom. Hinata closed and locked the door behind them. 

As soon as they were in the room, they kissed each other hard on the lips.  
The kissing soon turned into them making out, slipping their tongues into each other’s mouths.  
Komaeda let out a whimper as they kissed. 

Hinata chuckled a bit.  
“You’re excitable tonight… aren’t you?” 

Komaeda blushed. “Y-You’re a good kisser Hinata-kun.” 

“You are too and you always taste so good…” Hinata said. 

Before Komaeda could reply, Hinata swept him off his feet, holding the pale boy bridal style. Normally this would have been a problem (because Komaeda was actually a couple of inches taller than Hinata), but Komaeda was pretty thin. Hinata could lift him with ease. 

Komaeda gasped, caught off guard. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Hinata assured him.

Komaeda’s face was bright red.  
He had never been lifted like that before.

Hinata approached Komaeda’s bed and gently placed him down on it. Then Hinata started to undress. He removed his flannel and his tank top underneath. He took out a condom from his pants pocket and flung it onto the bed next to Komaeda. Then he removed his pants, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. 

He climbed on top of Komaeda on the bed. 

Komaeda bit his lip. He eyed Hinata’s chest and arm muscles as he hovered above him on the bed.

Was it wrong that he wanted Hinata to mess him up? 

Much to Komaeda’s surprise Hinata lowered himself right to Komaeda’s crotch area.  
He started kissing Komaeda’s thighs. The kisses soon turned into bites. 

Komaeda let out a series of whimpers and uncontrollably wiggled his body due to the feeling of the bites. The sensation was enough to cause goosebumps all over his body and he was biting his lip hard.

Hinata gripped Komaeda by his hips, so that he could continue to mark up his thighs.  
He took note of the ever-growing bulge under Komaeda’s apron as he did this. 

Biting seemed to be something that Komaeda really enjoyed.  
Hinata definitely would have to keep track of that. 

Hinata used one hand to lift the skirt of Komaeda’s apron, the other hand was gripping Komaeda’s hip still. He studied Komaeda’s now exposed hardness. 

Hinata licked his lips to wet them before taking Komaeda’s shaft into his mouth.  
Komaeda bit his lip even harder as Hinata sucked his dick. 

Hinata continued to suck until Komaeda let out a loud moan, he was starting to drool a bit from the sensation. 

Satisfied with his work, Hinata covered Komaeda’s hardness with the apron again. He brought himself back up to Komaeda’s face.  
Komaeda’s lip was bleeding a bit from him biting it. 

Hinata gripped Komaeda’s face and licked the small amount of blood and drool away before kissing Komaeda hard on the lips. As they kissed, their bulges rubbed together, causing Hinata to moan. 

“Komaeda…I want you.” Hinata panted after the kiss. 

“Here…” Komaeda pointed to the end table left of the bed where his phone was sitting. 

Hinata opened the drawer of the end table and found a tube of lubricant.  
He grabbed it and smirked. 

“Be a good boy and roll over.” Hinata instructed Komaeda.

Komaeda bit his lip again and shook his head. 

Hinata raised an eyebrow. 

“I may look like a good boy Hinata… but looks can be deceiving.” Komaeda told him. 

Hinata chuckled. “Oh… is that so?” 

Komaeda nodded. 

“You know… if you’re going to be brat, I’m going to have to punish you.” Hinata said. 

“Then by all means, punish me.” Komaeda urged him to act. 

Hinata gripped the pale boy by his shoulders and rolled him over onto his tummy.  
He used his thighs to hold Komaeda in place as he took the tube of lubricant and squeezed some onto his fingers. 

“Be happy that I am even getting you ready.” Hinata said as he started fingering Komaeda. 

Komaeda whimpered a bit and then smiled.  
“I am happy…” 

Hinata could tell that Komaeda was looser than he had been the night before.  
“Wow, you’re pretty loose already… how much did you finger yourself before I came over?” 

Komaeda’s face turned red.  
“I-I…” 

“You’re caught red headed Komaeda, might as well admit it.” Hinata said, quickening the pace with his fingers. “Did you think about last night when you did it?” 

Komaeda nodded his head ever so slightly and Hinata chuckled.  
“At least now...we can get to the main course quicker.”

Hinata removed his fingers. He pulled down his boxers. He grabbed the condom off the bed and opened it. He put it on and then grabbed the tube of lubricant again. He squirted a little onto the tip of his shaft. Grabbing Komaeda by his hips, Hinata pulled him up onto all fours so that he could get a better angle. He lined himself up and pushed inside Komaeda. 

Hinata was greeted immediately by the warm and tightness of Komaeda.  
He paused a moment to enjoy the sensation. Then he started thrusting. 

This position allowed for Hinata to be deeper inside him than before.  
It only took a few thrusts to get Komaeda moaning and shaking. 

Hinata continued to use one hand to grip Komaeda by the hip. The other hand was used to pull Komaeda’s fluffy white hair. 

Komaeda was moaning so loudly now… it was a good thing they had the apartment to themselves. 

Extremely aroused by the situation, Hinata gripped Komaeda’s hips with both hands again and thrusted harder. This made Komaeda lose his balance and fall face forward into a pillow. The pillow muffled his moans until Komaeda tilted his head on the pillow. 

“H-Hinata…” Komaeda panted. “Y-You’re hitting so deep…” He dug his nails into the pillow. 

“You’re getting tighter Komaeda. Are you about to cum?” Hinata teased. 

Komaeda was shaking again.  
“Mmmhmm…” He managed to nod, he was drooling quite a bit now. 

Hinata quickened the pace, wanting Komaeda to finish first. 

Komaeda’s breath hitched and he squeezed the pillow his head was on.  
Hinata could tell by the way his eyes were rolling that he was climaxing. 

Hinata let out a sigh of relief and continued to thrust until he too climaxed. 

Left panting, he waited a good long minute before pulling out.  
He rolled over onto his back next to Komaeda. As soon as he let go of Komaeda’s hips, Komaeda fell flat onto the bed. Both of them were panting.  
“Damn…” Hinata said. 

That was even better than the first time.  
Hinata was left kind of speechless. 

After a few minutes, Komaeda slowly got up off the bed.  
He finally took the now stained apron off, letting it hit the floor. 

“Pass me the condom.” He said. 

Hinata removed the overflowing condom and handed it to Komaeda. 

“I’ll be right back.” Komaeda told him.

He walked out of the bedroom and into the nearby bathroom.

The bathroom Komaeda shared with Sonia was spotless. It was almost identical to Mikan and Hiyoko’s, just cleaner. It had white glitter tile on the floor and smooth white quartz walls. There was a deep jetted tub, a large walk-in glass encased shower area, and a toilet area. There was also a beautiful white vanity with double sinks and a large mirror above it. Next to the vanity was a cute trash can with cat-ears on the lid. 

He wrapped the condom in toilet paper and threw it into the garbage. He paused by the mirror and looked at himself. He had hickeys on his thighs now. He said a silent prayer, hoping he wouldn’t have to do any bathing suit or cosplay photoshoots in the near future. 

It was autumn… so he would at least be safe from swimsuit shoots… most likely. 

Komaeda returned to the bedroom. Hinata had turned down the bed and was laying waiting for Komaeda.

“You’re staying?” Komaeda asked, a bit surprised. 

“Is that alright?” Hinata asked. 

Blushing, Komaeda tucked his hair behind his ear.  
“Y-Yeah.” 

“That reminds me… can you hand me my phone?” Hinata asked. 

Komaeda nodded.  
He bent down and felt Hinata’s pants until he found the phone in his pocket. 

Komaeda handed Hinata his phone. Then Komaeda turned off the lights, locked his bedroom door, and crawled into bed next to Hinata. 

Hinata glanced at the phone, it was 11:00 pm. Surely Komaeda’s roommates would be home not too long from now. They had seemed to time everything just right. 

When he was done looking at his phone, he shoved it under the pillow he had his head on and turned to Komaeda, who was now in bed with him. 

“Come here.” He said, opening his arms. 

Komaeda snuggled close to him. 

“Komaeda…” Hinata said, holding Komaeda tight. “Will you go on a date with me?” 

There was a pause. 

This was due to the fact that Komaeda was not allowed to date according to his modelling contract. However… Komaeda had already decided that he really, really wanted to date Hinata.

“I-I’ll go on a date with you!” Komaeda nodded. 

Hinata let out a sigh of relief after Komaeda said yes.  
He knew as soon as he had kissed Komaeda in the shop that night… that he wanted to try this.  
Was he ready to give his heart to someone else? He didn't know for sure, but he at least wanted to try. That for him, was a huge step. 

“Oh… but it will have to be in secret somehow… because of my contract.” Komaeda told him. 

“Right... the contract. We’ll figure something out, because I want more nights like this but without any doubt or worry in your mind.” Hinata explained. 

Komaeda blushed.  
He had wanted that, but was too afraid to ask. 

“That makes me happy…” Komaeda said. 

Hinata kissed him gently on the lips.  
“It makes me happy too.” 

For the first time in awhile, Hinata fell asleep happy and content. He was actually excited and his heart felt giddy... these were feelings he had not felt since the death of Chiaki.


	8. Business Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda is suddenly called into the talent agency office by his boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU SKIPPED THE LAST CHAPTER:  
> HINATA ASKED KOMAEDA TO GO ON A DATE WITH HIM AND KOMAEDA AGREED :)

The Next Day:

Komaeda and Hinata had happily slept through the night together. 

Komaeda woke up first due to some loud noises in the kitchen. He assumed the noise was Hiyoko coming home, as Hiyoko was never quiet when she came in the door. 

Komaeda glanced over at Hinata sleeping. He was laying on his side facing Komaeda. Komaeda smiled. He knew it was probably early, so he decided to let Hinata sleep for a bit. He snuggled up next to Hinata again and closed his eyes, relaxing. 

He ended up falling back asleep.

After a few more hours, Komaeda and Hinata woke up to someone knocking on Komaeda’s door. 

“Komaeda!” Sonia’s voice came through the door. “I am making breakfast!” 

Hinata groaned a bit as he woke up and Komaeda shushed him. 

There was a pause.  
“I’m making enough for Hinata!” Sonia added.

Both Komaeda and Hinata blushed and glanced at each other.

“Uhm…” Komaeda’s voice cracked. “We’ll be out in a little bit!” 

“Very well!” Sonia replied. “It will be ready shortly!” 

Hinata chuckled after a minute.  
“Should we get dressed first or ???” He joked.

Komaeda rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t roll your eyes.” Hinata gave Komaeda a quick kiss. “It’s just a bit funny.” 

“It’s… a little funny.” Komaeda admitted.

He got out of bed and Hinata followed.  
Hinata put his clothes on from the night before and Komaeda slipped on an outfit from his closet.

A pale blue turtleneck sweater was the only thing he thought would cover the hickeys on his neck. He matched it with a pair of cuffed pale pink skinny jeans. He didn’t have much time to style his hair, so he instead pulled it into a low ponytail. 

“Your hair looks good in a ponytail.” Hinata said as he grabbed his cell phone out from under the pillow he had slept on. 

“You think so?” Komaeda asked as he slipped his own cell phone into his pants pocket. 

Hinata nodded and pulled him in for a kiss.  
Komaeda smiled as they kissed.

He was really happy. 

As much as Komaeda wanted to stay in his room with Hinata, he knew they should probably begin their day.

“We should go check out the breakfast Sonia made, don’t want to be rude.” He said. 

Hinata nodded.

They both left Komaeda’s bedroom.

They entered the kitchen area of the large open-floor-planned living room. Sonia was standing near the sink cleaning dishes while both Mikan and Hiyoko sat at the kitchen island eating homemade pancakes. 

Sonia was wearing a pale yellow dress with puffy long sleeves. She had on black stockings and black platform boots. Her hair was pulled up into a tight ballerina bun with a large black bow in front of it. She was wearing bat shaped earrings. 

Mikan was still dressed in her pajamas, as she had the day off. She was wearing a lavender pajama set. The top short sleeved and it buttoned up. It had a pattern with black cats on it. The pants of the set matched the top, as they too were lavender with black cats on them. She had a pair of grey fuzzy socks on her feet, and her uneven hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail.

Hiyoko had on a pastel pink tee shirt dress with a pair of white skinny jeans and a long white cardigan. Her hair was pulled up into two low-hanging buns on each side of her head. She had cute pastel pink heart clips next to her side-swept bangs and a pair of pastel pink combat boots on. 

Hinata was surprised at how good they all looked so early in the morning. Even Mikan, in her pajamas, was still very attractive. 

He guessed that was just how models were…

“Wow, you two don’t need to look so guilty. We’re all adults here.” Hiyoko said to them both.

“Hiyoko!” Mikan said in an anxious voice.

“Whaaaat? They look like a couple teenagers who got caught doing something naughty.” Hiyoko teased.

Hinata chuckled nervously. 

“We really were just sleeping…. this morning.” Komaeda said. 

“Uh huh.” Hiyoko replied.

“Well I am glad Hinata could join us for breakfast.” Sonia said. “There are some pancakes over there for you both.” She pointed at two plates with stacks of pancakes on them and forks next to them. A bottle of syrup was next to the plates. 

“Thank you.” Komaeda and Hinata told her. 

They both walked over to get the plates of pancakes.  
Komaeda wondered how his roommates knew he had a guest stay over, as he didn’t mention it to anyone. 

“I don’t know if you heard, but I totally tripped over your shoes this morning.” Hiyoko said. 

Then almost as if she read Komaeda’s mind, she added: “I noticed two pairs of shoes and I immediately knew it haaaad to be Hinata’s. I mean, it’s not like Komaeda has slept at any other guy’s apartment recently.” 

“Mikan and I had actually missed the shoes last night, as we were tired from staying out late.” Sonia admitted. “Hiyoko pointed them out to me earlier, and I figured I would cook breakfast for our guest.” 

“Well thanks again.” Hinata said, not knowing what else to say. 

“Komaeda doesn’t have guests over often. He doesn’t have friends other than us and our boss.” Hiyoko said. 

“W-Well Hiyoko… maybe you could say that a bit n-nicer.” Mikan tried to defend Komaeda. 

Hiyoko shot her a look. 

“Sorry.” Komaeda told Hinata. 

“No worries. Hearing that, I’m honored you invited me over.” Hinata told him as they stood at the counter eating.

“So like...is this going to be a thing? Like... are you two a thing?” Hiyoko asked. 

Komaeda blushed, but before he could answer his phone rang.  
He took it out of his pocket and looked to see who was calling. 

The name “Fuyuhiko” was across the screen. 

“It’s my boss.” Komaeda said to Hinata.

“Hello?” He answered the phone. 

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu’s voice came through the phone.

“Komaeda, I know we don’t have a meeting scheduled for today… but I’m gonna need you to come in to my office.” 

“Very well.” Komaeda was confused as to why he was being called in, but agreed to go.

“When is the earliest you can come in?” Fuyuhiko asked. 

“I can leave in a few minutes.” Komaeda replied. 

“Great. See you soon.” Fuyuhiko hung up. 

“I have to go into the office...like now.” Komaeda explained once he was off the phone. 

“That’s fine.” Hinata finished his pancakes. “I can text you later.” 

Sonia took Hinata’s plate. 

“The pancakes were great.” Hinata told her. 

“Yeah, you outdid yourself.” Komaeda handed her his plate as well.

“Thank you!” Sonia said with a smile. 

“I can walk you out with you.” Komaeda said to Hinata. 

Both Hinata and Komaeda walked over to the apartment door and put their shoes on.

“By Hinata! It was nice seeing you again!” Mikan said.

“Yes, don’t be a stranger!” Sonia added.

“It’s better when Komaeda’s not depressed... so you know... come over again, I guess.” Hiyoko said.

Komaeda laughed nervously and left the apartment with Hinata.

As soon as they got downstairs and into the boutique, Hinata grabbed Komaeda and kissed him hard on the lips. 

“Let’s go out tonight.” Hinata said after the kiss. 

“Tonight?” Komaeda blushed, it was so soon. 

“Yeah, I don’t want to wait to see you again.” Hinata said. 

Komaeda’s face turned completely red.  
“O-Okay.” He nodded. 

“I’ll find a place we can go, somewhere secluded.” Hinata told him. “And then I’ll text you.” 

Komaeda smiled and quickly kissed Hinata.  
“I can’t wait!” 

Komaeda unlocked the door to the boutique and both boys walked out together. 

Hinata hopped on his motorcycle and waved to Komaeda before driving off. 

Komaeda walked to the nearest train station and took the train to downtown Shibuya.  
He had to walk quite a bit to reach the tall shiny metal building owned by Kuzuryu Talent Agency. 

There was a large electronic billboard on the side of the building. It was flipping through different models, bands, idols, and actors sponsored by the agency. A photo of Komaeda laying in a large pile of leaves came across the screen. 

Komaeda cringed. He hated seeing his modelling photos.  
Komaeda entered the building. 

There were three girls dressed in business clothes behind the counter of the large lobby area.  
The lobby area looked almost like a park: with a real creek and waterfall running through it, a wooden gazebo, a cute little foot-bridge, and a large garden of plants in the center. 

When the girls behind the counter noticed Komaeda walking in, they began whispering and giggling to each other. Komaeda smiled at them and waved, and the giggles got louder. 

Komaeda passed the counter and walked over to the glass elevators.  
He clicked the button and after a few moments the elevator came down to the lobby. 

Komaeda boarded it.  
Instead of pressing a floor number, Komaeda typed “0630” (the birthday of Fuyuhiko’s secretary) into a keypad on the wall of the elevator. The elevator doors closed and it began going up to the highest floor in the building. 

When the elevator stopped, Komaeda got out.  
There were two men in suits with earpieces in the hallway outside of the elevator.  
They nodded at Komaeda and he nodded back.

He walked to the large black double doors at the end of the hallway. He knocked and he heard a woman’s voice say “You may enter.” 

Komaeda opened the doors to his boss’s office. 

The office room was large and had very large windows along the back wall with a beautiful view of the downtown area. There were large built in shelves along the left and right walls full of binders. These were files about all of the people who signed under Kuzuryu Talent Agency. In the center of the room was a large glass desk positioned on top of a large white-shag carpet.  
There were two lavender leather-looking chairs in front of the desk. Behind the desk was a large white leather-looking chair. 

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the President of Kuzuryu Talent Agency, was sitting in the white chair.  
He was a short, twenty-three year old man, with blonde hair and yellow/green eyes. To put it frankly, he also had a baby face. (You NEVER wanted to mention how young he looked.) He had a white eyepatch over his right eye and he was wearing a perfectly tailored lavender colored suit. He also had on a pair of nice-looking white dress shoes. 

Standing next to him was his secretary, Peko Pekoyama. She was a tall, twenty-three year old woman, with silver colored hair and red eyes. She always wore glasses, and she usually had her hair up in some way. She was wearing a pale blue pencil skirt with a white ruffled blouse tucked in. She had on a pair of white high-heels and her hair was pulled up into a tight bun. She was holding a folder in her hand. 

“Komaeda!” Fuyuhiko stood up to greet him. 

Komaeda closed the doors behind him and approached the desk. 

“Good morning.” Komaeda said to Fuyuhiko and Peko. 

Peko simply nodded at Komaeda. 

“Morning.” Fuyuhiko said. “Take a seat.” He sat back down. 

Komaeda sat across from him in one of the lavender colored chairs. 

“So…” Fuyuhiko sighed. “There’s something we need to discuss.” 

Peko placed the folder on Fuyuhiko’s desk. He opened it and layed out a series of photos in front of Komaeda. 

Komaeda’s eyes got wide as he looked at the photos. 

Two of the photos were of Hinata and Komaeda on Hinata’s motorcycle. Komaeda looked really happy in both of the photos, wearing Hinata’s sweatshirt and holding onto him on the back of the motorcycle. Two of the other photos were of Hinata dropping Komaeda off at the boutique. Again, Komaeda was wearing Hinata’s sweatshirt and he was smiling lovingly at Hinata. The last two photos were different. One was of Hinata waiting outside of the boutique later that night. The other one looked like it was taken through one of the display windows outside the boutique. It showed Komaeda dressed in Hinata’s sweatshirt, with the pink apron and no pants, kissing Hinata. 

Komaeda cleared his throat nervously. 

“I had to pay a decent amount to buy these photos before they were leaked by the paparazzi.” Fuyuhiko said in a stern voice. 

“I-I’m sorry…” Komaeda said in a quiet voice. 

There was a pause. 

“Komaeda, I consider you my employee… and my friend. So I am going to give you a chance to explain.” Fuyuhiko told him. 

Komaeda knew that while Fuyuhiko was a friend… he was first his boss. If he told him the whole truth, Fuyuhiko would make sure Komaeda broke it off with Hinata. 

“I slept with him...twice.” Komaeda explained. 

“Right.” Fuyuhiko nodded. “I gathered that much. Is there anything else to it?” 

“No.” Komaeda lied. “He’s just a nobody…” 

Fuyuhiko sighed.  
“Well I can’t control who you have… a casual sexual relationship with…but you need to be more careful. Be discreet about it… please.” He said. “And do not let it become more than just that.”

Komaeda nodded. “I understand… and I am sorry you had to buy out the photos.” 

“Eh… it wasn’t that big of a deal.” Fuyuhiko said. “It’s better than them getting out.”  
There was a pause. 

“Well, with that… you’re free to go.” He added. 

Komaeda stood up.

“Young Master…” Peko said. “Don’t forget...the Halloween shoot.” 

“Right! Thank you Peko.” Fuyuhiko said. “The polls are in...and your Halloween costume this year will be the cow outfit.” 

Komaeda sighed.  
“Of course the fans had to pick the most scandalous one…” 

“The shoot is next week.” Fuyuhiko paused awkwardly. “So if there’s any… marks on your body… see to it that they are gone before then.” 

Komaeda blushed.  
“Y-Yeah...I can do that.” 

“Right well… until next time.” Fuyuhiko said. 

Komaeda left Fuyuhiko’s office. He took the elevator down to the lobby.  
When he entered the lobby, he thought about the photos. None of them seemed to show Hinata’s apartment or neighborhood. So maybe… they didn’t know where he lived. 

Komaeda pulled out his phone and texted Hinata immediately. 

“Something came up with work. The paparazzi took some photos of us together. None of them were of your neighborhood so we might be safe there...but maybe we should lay low.” He texted. 

He waited for a reply.  
After a few moments, Hinata replied. 

“We shoulda figured that would happen. I mean, you’re famous. Come to my place tonight. I’ll set up something special since we can’t go out. I want to see you still.” 

Komaeda blushed reading the message.  
“Okay….I want to see you too… so you’ve convinced me.” 

“Well I AM very good at convincing lol. Come over at 6:00.” Hinata texted back. 

“I’ll see you then.” Komaeda quickly replied. 

It was a risk to even go to Hinata’s apartment… but he couldn’t stay away.  
Hinata was just… magnetic to Komaeda. He couldn’t wait to see him again.


	9. The Secret Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda and Hinata go on a secret date at Hinata's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOLESOME HOURS

Later That Day:

Komaeda went home after the meeting with Fuyuhiko.   
He wanted to have a nice relaxing spa day at home and he needed to attempt to heal some of his hickeys. He knew he could ask Mikan to help...but he was far too embarrassed. 

Hinata spent most of the day preparing for their date at his apartment. He wanted to make it really special, because he didn’t want Komaeda to feel bad for limiting their dates to his apartment. 

When it was finally time to head out, Komaeda put on a white button down shirt with a pastel pink cardigan and a pair of lavender skinny jeans. He also grabbed a pink scarf and tied it loosely around his neck to cover the hickeys he had failed to heal. Since Hinata had commented about his hair looking cute in a ponytail, he pulled it back into a messy ponytail. He finished his look with some light makeup. 

On his way out the door, he slipped on his pink sneakers.

Komaeda arrived at the convenience store that Hinata lived above at exactly 6:00. 

Hinata was waiting outside to make sure Komaeda was safe. 

He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark red button up, and a black vest that was unbuttoned. He had swapped out one of his ear piercings for a black dangle earring in the shape of a cross and he had black combat boots on.

Just in case the paparazzi was around, Komaeda pointed to the metal staircase that led to the apartment and he refrained from greeting Hinata. 

Hinata seemed to catch on.   
They and they both silently went up the stairs and into the apartment.

As soon as they were inside, Hinata pressed Komaeda against the locked door and kissed him hard on the lips. 

“No uncovered windows for the paparazzi to spy in.” Hinata said when they took a break for air. 

Komaeda let out a breathy laugh.   
Then he gently twirled Hinata’s earring. 

“My piercings do it for you?” Hinata teased.

Komaeda touched Hinata’s lip ring next.   
“Uh huh.” He nodded.

“A gorgeous model who likes bad boys, we are definitely some kinda trope.” Hinata sighed. 

“Pretty clinche.” Komaeda agreed. 

Chuckling, Hinata backed up so Komaeda so no longer pinned to the door. 

Both boys took off their shoes, leaving them next to the door. Then Komaeda noticed that Hinata seemed to have cleaned up his kitchen quite a bit since the last time he had been there. 

Komaeda followed Hinata, who led him into the living room.

Komaeda immediately blushed.

Hinata had set up a large picnic area with the blanket from his bed and some of the pillows in front of his television. In the center of the picnic area there was a platter of sushi, two take out containers with white rice, and a large take out container of steamed vegetables. There were also two wine glasses and an expensive looking bottle of chilled pink sake.

It looked like Hinata had gone through a lot of trouble to set it all up. 

“I know it’s not the kind of dinner and a movie date that you’d normally think of going on…I mean… you’re a model....but-” 

Before Hinata could finish his sentence, Komaeda grabbed him and kissed him hard on the lips. 

“Okay… wow…” Hinata seemed a little dazed. 

“I love it Hinata-kun…” Komaeda smiled a warm smile. 

Hinata felt his heart jolt at the sight of how happy Komaeda looked.   
Damn… it had been a long time since his heart jolted. 

He grabbed Komaeda by the hand and led him over to their indoor picnic. 

They sat down and Hinata handed Komaeda a pair of chopsticks and a container of rice. Then he took one of the two glasses and poured Komaeda half a glass of Sake. 

“It’s a special occasion… pour me a whole glass.” Komaeda said. 

Hinata blushed a bit.   
“Stepping up your game, I see.” He teased.

“Maybe just a bit… but something tells me I’ll never be able to out drink you.” Komaeda teased him right back.

“Well… you’re probably right there…” Hinata admitted, pouring himself a glass. “Here, hold up your glass.” 

They clanked their glasses together as a toast.

“Here’s to… us? I don’t know.” Hinata laughed a bit. 

“Oh Hinata… it’s cute how you act like you haven’t gone on a million first dates before.” Komaeda teased.

“Well actually… this is the first date that I’ve had… for a long time.” Hinata said. “I don’t usually date people.” 

Komaeda rolled his eyes.   
“Just as I’d expect a bad boy to say.”   
He sipped his drink. 

Hinata paused a moment and looked quite serious.   
“It’s kinda of hard for me to say this…. but I suppose I should tell you…. because I don’t know what dating again is really going to do to me….” He paused again. 

Komaeda noticed how stiff Hinata looked.  
“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to…”   
He said in a sudden gentle tone, pushing all teasing aside.

“No… you should know.” Hinata cleared his throat a bit and took a long sip of his drink. “My last girlfriend actually… well...she died.” 

Komaeda was not expecting that. 

“Hinata-kun…” He put his glass down.

Hinata could feel himself starting to panic a bit.  
He hadn’t brought up her death to anyone. Not even his friends. If anyone brought it up he would always change the subject and drink the nearest alcoholic drink he could get his hands on.

As Hinata’s hands began to shake, Komaeda took the glass out of them and placed it down. Then Komaeda gently held onto both of Hinata’s hands. 

Komaeda’s touch brought Hinata back from the dark place he was beginning to go to. 

After a moment, Komaeda spoke.  
“Are you alright?” He asked in a soft voice.

Hinata nodded.

“You know… if this is all too much too soon for you…” Komaeda began, but Hinata cut him off by kissing him.

“This…being with you... is the only real thing I’ve felt in a long time.” Hinata said after the kiss.

Komaeda felt a tear trickle out of his eye and Hinata wiped it. 

“S-Sorry. I shouldn’t be the one crying…” Komaeda apologized. “It’s just… no one has ever said anything like that to me before…” 

“You’ve never dated anyone before?” Hinata asked.

“N-No one has ever stayed.” Komaeda explained. “Everyone wants the bragging rights of sleeping with a model or going on a date with a model… but no one wants to stay. Even before I was a model… I grew up in a wealthy family… so it was the same.” 

Hinata took in what Komaeda had said.

“I want to stay.” Hinata squeezed Komaeda’s hands.

Another couple of tears fell out of Komaeda’s eyes and Hinata gently touched his face.

“You’re gorgeous… don’t get me wrong… but that’s not why I’m still here. There’s something really comforting and familiar about you. When I hold you in my arms… it feels right.” Hinata told him.

Komaeda was crying even more now.  
“H-Hinata-kun…” 

Hinata put an arm around him and pulled him in close.  
“It might be a little difficult for me…dating again… but I can’t stand the thought of anyone else holding you the way I have these past two nights…” He said, wiping the tears from Komaeda’s face. “I don’t want to share you with anyone else. So, be my boyfriend Komaeda. I was going to ask you at the end of this date… but now feels like the right time.” 

Sniffling, Komaeda threw his body at Hinata, hugging him tightly. “I was really hoping you’d ask that…” 

They kissed, their tongues melting together. 

“I’m yours Hinata-kin.” Komaeda panted after the kiss. 

“I’m glad that I can say you’re mine.” Hinata gripped his face and kissed him again. 

As they kissed, Komaeda’s stomach growled and he blushed from embarrassment. 

“That’s enough of that...for now....” Hinata told him. “Let’s eat.” 

Komaeda nodded.  
“Yeah okay…” 

“Are you staying over tonight?” Hinata asked as they both re-adjusted to eat. 

“If that’s okay.” Komaeda replied. 

“I sleep better when you’re with me.” Hinata told him, causing Komaeda to turn red. 

“I’m glad I can bring you some comfort.” Komaeda began eating some of his rice. 

“Mind you, I don’t talk like this to anyone else.” Hinata ate a sushi roll. “So don’t go telling people. They’ll think I’m soft.” 

Komaeda laughed.  
“You’re so gentle with me sometimes, I forget you’re a bad boy.” He also ate a sushi roll.

“Hmmm I might have to change some things. Can’t let you forget my true nature.” Hinata teased. 

“Oh trust me, I won’t forget.” Komaeda kissed Hinata on the cheek.

Hinata reached for the TV remote.   
“I’m going to turn on a movie so I can stop thinking about all of the things I want to do to you, that way you can eat.”

Komaeda was blushing yet again as he ate. 

“What type of movies do you like?” Hinata asked. 

“I really enjoy mystery films.” Komaeda replied. 

“I like horror films… so how about a murder mystery?” Hinata suggested. 

“That sounds great!” Komaeda nodded. 

Hinata turned on the TV. He opened Netflix and flipped through until he found a good murder mystery movie. He turned it on as they continued to eat. 

Eating another sushi roll, Komaeda noticed that the sushi was very high quality. He was worried about how much Hinata had splurged on his account. 

“This sushi is really delicious.” He said, appreciating it greatly. “However, you didn’t need to spend so much on me.”

“Ah, so you can tell it’s good sushi. Well, I guess that’s a good thing.” Hinata chuckled. “I tried to get something that you’d enjoy…” He explained. “Don’t worry about how much it was.” 

Komaeda still worried a bit. 

When they both finished eating, he helped Hinata clean up. They put the leftovers into the fridge and then continued watching their movie. Snuggling close together, they enjoyed some of the sake. 

After a couple of glasses, Komaeda felt a bit sleepy.   
He laid down and rested his head in Hinata’s lap.   
Hinata began playing with Komaeda’s ponytail. 

As the movie continued on, Komaeda was slowly slipping in and out of sleep.   
Eventually he fell asleep completely. Hinata noticed and turned off the TV.   
Gently, he tried to wake him. 

“Komaeda…” 

After a few times, Komaeda stirred.   
“Mmm…” 

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” Hinata said. 

Komaeda slowly nodded his head then they both stood up and went into the bedroom.   
Hinata brought his blanket back into the room with them.

“Here... do you want something to sleep in?” He asked, walking over to his wardrobe. 

“That’s okay…” Komaeda yawned and began undressing. 

Hinata blushed a bit as Komaeda stripped down to just his boxers before crawling into Hinata’s bed. Hinata placed the blanket on the bed and tucked Komaeda under it. Then he undressed until he was also just in his boxers and crawled into bed next to Komaeda. 

Komaeda snuggled up to Hinata immediately.   
“Goodnight Hinata-kun…” He said in a sleepy voice. 

Hinata smiled.   
“Goodnight.” He kissed the top of Komaeda’s head. 

Komaeda let out a content sigh.  
It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. 

Hinata stayed awake for a bit thinking about everything.   
He was glad Komaeda was his boyfriend, even if he was a bit nervous about dating again.  
Overall, he felt happy, really happy.


	10. Boyfriend Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda makes breakfast for Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHTLY SPICY, NOTHING EXPLICIT!

The Next Day: 

Hinata woke to a delicious smell wafting through his apartment.  
When he opened his eyes he noticed Komaeda was no longer in bed.  
He sat up and yawned, then stood up and went to investigate the smell. 

Komaeda was in the kitchen in his boxers, his hair in a messy ponytail, cooking breakfast on the stove top and humming to himself.

Hinata smiled as he entered the kitchen and saw Komaeda. Komaeda seemed to be in his own world, and he didn’t notice his boyfriend standing behind him. Hinata used this opportunity to sneak up behind him and wrap his arms around him. 

Komaeda squealed and then blushed.  
“Hinata-kun!” 

Hinata laughed.  
“Good morning gorgeous.” He kissed him on the cheek. 

Komaeda giggled a bit.  
“Good morning.” 

Hinata let go of him and looked at what Komaeda was cooking.  
He had a large frying pan on the stove top and appeared to be cooking scrabble.  
There were fluffy eggs, bits of bacon, cheese, and the leftover vegetables from the night before.  
Everything appeared to be seasoned well. 

“God...that smells great...” He said. 

“I hope it tastes right…” Komaeda admitted, turning off the stove. 

“I bet it will, you’re a great cook.” Hinata told him, causing Komaeda to blush a bit and smile.  
He got some plates and forks out. He handed the plates to Komaeda. Komaeda plated the food and they both stood in the kitchen eating. 

“This is so fucking delicious babe…” Hinata said after eating a few bites. 

Komaeda’s face turned bright red and Hinata realized what he said. 

“Damn it…” He chuckled. “I totally said that out loud didn’t I?” 

“I-It was cute.” Komaeda reassured him. 

“You don’t know how many times I almost called you that when we were at your place...” Hinata admitted, continuing to eat. 

Komaeda laughed.  
“Well… you can call me whatever you want Hinata-kun. After all, I’m your boyfriend.” He smiled happily. 

“Mmm, I like hearing you say that.” Hinata said, finishing up his breakfast. 

“I like saying it.” Komaeda replied, also finishing up. 

Komaeda took both of their plates and put them in the sink.  
He turned on the sink and started washing them. However, he was stopped when Hinata came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Hinata-kun!” Komaeda gasped. “I should do the dishes…” 

Hinata kissed Komaeda on the neck.  
“The dishes can wait, Komaeda…” 

Komaeda bit his lip and turned off the sink. 

Hinata smirked and kissed Komaeda’s neck again.  
After kissing his neck for a bit, Hinata sunk his teeth into it.

“Ah! H-Hinata-kun y-you gotta cut back on the biting.” Komaeda warned him, turning around to face him. 

“Does it hurt too bad?” Hinata looked concerned. 

“N-No I like it...I like it a lot... but I have to do a shoot for Halloween in a costume where a lot of skin will be exposed….” Komaeda explained. 

“Oh?” Hinata raised an eyebrow. “What kind of costume?” 

“It’s a cow outfit…” Komaeda sighed. 

“Oh hell yes! Do you get to keep it?” Hinata asked. 

“I mean… I am allowed to keep most of my outfits. That’s why my closet is so big…” Komaeda explained. 

“Interesting...” Hinata smirked. 

“Something tells me you definitely want me to keep that outfit…” Komaeda said. 

Hinata nodded.  
“I doubt it’ll look very good on me… but fine.” Komaeda sighed. 

“I think it’ll look really good on you…” Hinata told him before kissing him. 

Komaeda blushed. “You think so?” 

“You’re going to look so fucking hot…” Hinata said. “But… enough of that...”  
He gently touched Komaeda’s cheek. “Why don’t we go back to bed?” He asked in a suggestive tone. 

Biting his lip, Komaeda nodded. 

One the way to the bedroom, they stopped to kiss in the doorway.  
As they kissed, Hinata’s phone rang loudly. 

“I swear…” Hinata sighed.

He grabbed his phone, which was sitting on the crate table next to his bed. He noticed it was actually later than he thought it was, then he noticed Kazuichi was calling. Rolling his eyes, he answered the phone. 

“YO!” Kazuichi’s voice came through the phone. 

“Dude, I’m kinda busy right now…” Hinata said, annoyed. 

“OH? Let me guess… you’re with that model again! Aren’t you?” Kazuichi asked. 

“Yeah, I am actually.” Hinata told him. 

“Well, well, well Hinata… are you perhaps keeping this one around?” Kazuichi teased. 

When Hinata didn’t reply, Kazuichi’s tone changed. “Wait really? That’s… I mean…That’s really good man!” He sounded so happy for Hinata. 

Hinata blushed.  
“Yeah...I’m happy. I really am.” 

There was a pause. 

“Well… I was going to tell you to get your ass down here to practice early buuuut I think I can cover for you for a couple of hours. You’ll have to show up at some point though, Coach is taking names today. He wants to talk to us about hosting an event this weekend.” Kazuichi said. 

It was in that moment, Hinata was reminded why Kazuichi was his best friend. 

“Really? Thanks man!” Hianta said excitedly.

He would definitely owe Kazuichi one.

“Of course. I’m just happy that you’re actually happy again.” Kazuichi told him. “I’ll see you later bro!” 

“Later!” Hinata said, hanging up. “Sorry about that…”  
He apologized to Komaeda. 

“It’s alright Hinata-kun.” Komaeda reassured him. “You have lots of great friends.” 

“Enough of that…” Hinata walked over Komaeda who was still waiting in the doorway. He gently grabbed Komaeda by the chin. “Where were we?” 

Hinata kissed Komaeda hard on the lips.  
After they kissed, Komaeda jumped up and wrapped his legs around Hinata. Hinata caught him, and held him up against the door frame and they kissed again. 

“Fuck Komaeda...Y-You’re in for it today…” Hinata panted after the kiss.


	11. Breakfast Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breakfast, Hinata and Komaeda engage in some morning fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS EXPLICIT!  
> IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, PLEASE SKIP!  
> ANY IMPORTANT DETAILS WILL BE SUMMARIZED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

The two stood up and walked into the bedroom. On the way to the bed, they began undressing each other, kissing on and off. 

When they were left in nothing but their boxers, Hinata searched for lubricant and a condom. When he found both, Komaeda gently took the condom out of his hand. 

“I don’t want you to use this.” Komaeda told him. “I want to feel it… when you finish.” 

Hinata’s face turned red. He gulped and nodded.  
If Komaeda was comfortable with it, then he would much rather not use it either. 

Komaeda dropped the condom on the floor and then he laid down on the bed. 

Hinata climbed on top of him, placing the tube of lubricant next to him. 

Hinata stared at Komaeda’s chest.  
He wondered if Komaeda’s nipples were sensitive.

Deciding that he really wanted to find out… he kissed Komaeda. As they kissed, Hinata pressed his entire body against Komaeda’s. Their bulges were rubbing together through their boxers and the sensation was making them both harder. He brought a hand up to Komaeda’s chest and began pinching his nipples. 

Komaeda bucked his hips and let out an involuntary moan as they kissed. 

Hinata smirked.  
“So they are sensitive…” He panted.

“I-I…” Komaeda couldn’t speak as Hinata was playing with his chest and grinding himself against his aching bulge. 

He reached a hand down and cupped Komaeda’s bulge. Komaeda let out a whimper. Hinata noticed Komaeda’s boxers were a bit wet from precum. He backed off a bit so that he could pull them down.

Once Komaeda’s boxers were off, Hinata began licking and nipping at Komaeda’s nipples while slowly stroking his hardness. 

Komaeda began squirming from the sensation.  
“AH!” He couldn’t contain his voice.

“Damn…” Hinata said with a smirk. “This is the hardest I think you’ve ever been…” He stroked him faster.

“S-Stop or I-I’m seriously gonna c-cum…” Komaeda panted.

“Oh no… we don’t want that.” Hinata said as he stopped stroking him. “Not yet anyway….” He smirked and kissed Komaeda hard on the lips. “I think it’s time…” He said against Komaeda’s lips. “To fuck my boyfriend senseless…”

Komaeda was trembling a bit from anticipation.  
“H-Hinata…”

Hinata removed his own boxers. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and began fingering Komaeda, getting him ready. 

“Ah…” Komaeda tossed his head back. 

Hinata stared at him, watching his facial expressions while he fingered him.  
Komaeda looked so cute with his ponytail and he was drooling already. 

“I can’t wait anymore…” Hinata said. 

He removed his fingers and lined himself up, but paused. He could easily take Komaeda the way he was… but that position wouldn’t allow for him to go as deep as he wanted to. 

“Let’s try something different.” Hinata said. 

“Something different?” Komaeda asked with a pant. 

Hinata rolled off of Komaeda and onto his back.  
“Climb on top of me Komaeda.”

Komaeda gulped.  
“On t-top?” 

Hinata nodded. 

Komaeda climbed on top of Hinata, sitting on his lower stomach area.

“Lean forward a bit.” Hinata instructed. 

Komaeda leaned forward and Hinata lined himself up with Komaeda’s ass. 

“Go ahead and sit back on it.” Hinata said. 

Komaeda leaned forward and slowly sat back while Hinata guided himself inside of him. Tears built up on the side of Komaeda’s eyes and he let out a moan. 

“H-Hinata’s inside me...raw…” He panted after a moment. 

Hinata bucked his hips so that he was fully inside of Komaeda. He had to admit… it felt amazing. He waited a moment, making sure Komaeda was ready. 

Then he gripped Komaeda by his hips and began thrusting from underneath. 

“Ah! H-Hinata… that’s so deep…” Komaeda’s tongue hung out of his mouth. 

Hinata smirked and thrusted harder. As he thrusted, he kissed Komaeda on the lips, their tongues melting together. 

When their lips parted, Komaeda started rocking his hips, adding to the sensation. After a bit of that, Hinata let Komaeda do most of the work. Komaeda sat up more, and started bouncing himself up and down on Hinata’s shaft. 

“Fuck…” Hinata moaned.

Hinata stared up at Komaeda. His face was flushed and there was drool on the side of his mouth, his eyes were fluttering, and his white fluffy hair had completely fallen out of the ponytail. 

Komaeda moaned.  
“I-I can’t stop… it feels too good…”  
He was bouncing rather hard now. 

“Come here…” Hinata said, wanting to kiss Komaeda. 

Komaeda leaned forward and continued moving his hips.  
Hinata helped him out by thrusting from underneath at the same time. 

They kissed for a bit, their tongues melting together. 

Both boys were panting heavily after the kissing. 

Hinata was getting close, and he could tell by the way Komaeda’s body was shaking, that he was too.

“I feel you twitching inside me…” Komaeda panted. “You’re close H-Hinata-kun… aren’t you?” 

Hinata nodded. 

“Do it…” Komaeda told him. “Fill me up Hinata-kun~!” 

Well fuck… how was Hinata supposed to say no to that? 

He thrusted faster, and after a few minutes his hips started to shake.  
This was it…

Hinata came hard inside of Komaeda, his fluids flowing inside of Komaeda. 

Komaeda’s eyes got wide from a sensation he had never felt before.  
His body suddenly felt really warm and the intense twitching of Hinata’s shaft was almost too much to handle. 

“Ah!” He let out a moan before he also came. His fluids spurted out on Hinata’s stomach and chest. 

Immediately after, Komaeda collapsed completely on top of Hinata.  
Both of them were panting. 

“Damn…” Hinata said. 

“Y-Yeah…” Komaeda agreed. 

There was a pause, during which they both caught their breath.  
Hinata pulled out and some of his fluids dripped out of Komaeda.

“W-We should probably shower…” Hinata said after a moment. 

Both of them were covered in sweat and each other’s fluids. 

“You’re right…” Komaeda nodded. ‘That was a uh… just a bit messy.”

He carefully climbed off of Hinata.  
The two got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom 

When they entered the bathroom, Hinata turned on the shower. 

“Do you have any plans today?” He asked Komaeda while they waited for the water to warm up. 

“Not today… my schedule is actually pretty free this week until the Halloween shoot.” Komaeda explained. 

“Do you wanna...I don't know... come to band practice with me?” Hinata blushed a bit. 

Komaeda blushed too.  
“You want me to come hang out with you and your friends?”  
Hinata nodded. He felt the shower water, it was warm. 

“Then of course, I’ll come!” Komaeda smiled.

Entering the shower area, Hinata grinned and pulled Komaeda under the water with him.  
He kissed Komaeda as the water hit them both. 

Hinata grabbed a bottle of soap off a tile shelf on the wall and they both washed their hair. Then they began cleaning each other’s bodies off.

Komaeda blushed as he touched Hinata’s chest.

Unable to resist teasing him a bit, Hinata stopped at Komaeda’s nipples. Komaeda’s breath hitched as Hinata pinched them. 

“Hinata-kun!” Komaeda exclaimed. 

Hinata kissed him to silence him.

“Sorry but the face you make when I touch them is just too cute…” He smirked after the kiss, pinching them again. 

“Yeah?” Komaeda raised an eyebrow. This time he kissed Hinata, pushing his tongue into his mouth. After, he kissed Hinata’s neck and sunk his teeth into one of Hinata’s pierced earlobes.  
“Now you’re the one making a cute face…” 

Hinata was shocked at the sudden bratty behavior, but it was seriously turning him on.

“You really don’t want to start something we can’t finish right now…” He said. 

Komaeda knelt down so that he was face-to-face with Hinata’s hardening shaft.  
“I don’t?”

“Komaeda…” Hinata bit his lip. 

Komaeda began stroking his shaft. When he was fully hard, Komaeda put it inside his mouth and started sucking. 

Hinata gripped Komaeda’s wet hair. 

“Fuck…” 

The water made it even easier for Komaeda to push Hinata’s dick all the way inside his mouth. 

“You’re seriously going to make me cum again if you keep that up.” Hinata pulled his hair. 

“Oh no no…” Komaeda pulled back. “We don’t have time for that. Right Hinata-kun?” He stood up so he was face-to-face with Hinata again. 

“You little…” Hinata backed him against a wall and kissed him hard on the lips. 

Komaeda smirked. 

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?” Hinata asked. 

“I just wanted to see what you’d do…” Komaeda told him. “And I must say… I am happy with the results.” 

Hinata glanced down and could see Komaeda was hard as well. 

“Turn around.” Hinata ordered. 

“I thought we didn’t have enough time…” Komaeda teased. 

Hinata grabbed Koameda by his chin and kissed him.  
“Do you want me to fuck again you or not?” 

Komaeda blushed and turned around, pressing his hands against the wall. 

Hinata bent Komaeda over. “I’m going right in, you better hope there’s still some lube left…” He said. 

“Aahhaha…”  
Komaeda laughed and bit his lip. 

Hinata didn’t hesitate, he lined himself up and pushed in.  
Luckily, Komaeda’s insides were really slick. It was probably a mix of Hinata’s fluids and the lube from earlier. 

He gripped Komaeda’s hips and started thrusting. 

Komaeda let out a series of moans. 

Wanting to finish quickly, he continued to thrust. Going faster and faster, the hot shower water pouring down on them the entire time, Komaeda’s legs started giving way. 

However, Hinata was strong. He held Komaeda up so that he wouldn’t fall. 

“H-Hinata, you’re hitting really deep~!” Komaeda could barely contain himself. 

“This is what you wanted, right?” Hinata asked. 

Komaeda quickly nodded.  
“I-I have to admit… I-It just felt so good when you...inside me…”

“When I WHAT inside you?” Hinata asked, smirking. 

“When you…” Komaeda again, trailed off. 

“Say it if you want me to do it again.” Hinata ordered. 

“W-When you c-came in inside me…” Komaeda said, his legs shaking badly now. 

“Are you ready to cum already?” Hinata asked. 

Komaeda nodded his head. 

“I guess the dirty talk really does it for you.” Hinata teased. “But I guess I shouldn’t tease you that much… I’m almost there too thanks to your mouth work.” 

Komaeda laughed a bit and then moaned. 

“Alright Komaeda…” Hinata grunted. “Just like before… tell me what you want me to do.” 

Komaeda bit his lip.  
“F-Fill me up...H-Hinata!” He managed to say, before he orgasmed for the second time that day. 

Hinata came shortly after. 

Once again, both of them were left panting. 

After a few moments, Hinata pulled out and Komaeda slowly began standing up but his legs were still weak. He almost fell, but Hinata caught him and helped him stand up and turn around to face him. Hinata then pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Hinata-kun…” Komaeda smiled as Hinata held him tight in his arms. 

“I really want to hold you in my arms for hours…” Hinata said. “But we really should get cleaned and get to band practice.” 

Komaeda nodded. 

They gave each other a quick kiss and continued their shower.


	12. Changing Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda goes to J U I C E's band practice with Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY OF THE LAST CHAPTER: Hinata asks Komaeda to come to band practice with him.  
> Komaeda agrees, and is excited to spend time with Hinata's friends.

A Little While Later

Hinata and Komaeda arrived outside of Lightbulb Nightclub together for J U I C E’s band practice. 

Hinata was wearing a black sweater with holes in it, over top a white tee shirt, with a black pair of skinny jeans, a thick black belt, and black boots.

Komaeda was wearing another one of Hinata’s outfits. A monochrome striped turtleneck (to hide the hickeys that still hadn’t faded) and grey skinny jeans. Since he was thinner than Hinata, he also had to borrow a black belt. He wore his own pink sneakers. 

“We’ll have to go around back, since they’ve probably already started.” Hinata explained. 

Komaeda followed Hinata down an alleyway and behind the nightclub. 

The nightclub backed up to another building. There was a small alleyway between buildings with two large dumpsters and many crates stacked, creating smaller isles within. Hidden between one of the isles created by creates, was the back door of Lightbulb. The door was made of thick steel and was painted a dark blue color. 

During band practices and some performances, this door was unlocked because many of the band members took cigarette breaks.

Hinata pulled on the door. It opened slowly, as it was a heavy door, and the boys slipped inside. 

The door opened up to the area of the nightclub where the public bathrooms were.

They were immediately met with the sound of instrumental music playing loudly. 

“They sound good!” Komaeda said, taking Hinata’s hand.

Hinata blushed a bit at Komaeda holding his hand. 

“Yeah… I’m lucky I have talented band members.” Hinata said.

Hand-in-hand the couple walked towards the main room of the nightclub just as the music stopped.

When they got into the main room, they saw Kazuichi, Tanaka, and Ibuki on stage with their instruments. 

Kazuichi was wearing a bleached jean jacket, covered in neon colored band pins, overtop of a black tank top. He also had on pink cargo pants and combat black boots. His hair was down and he had a black beanie on. 

Tanaka was wearing a black blazer over top of a dark red v-neck tee shirt. He hand black skinny jeans, black high-top sneakers on, and a black scarf. His hair was spiked up. 

Ibuki was wearing an orange tube top with the word “BOLD” on it in thick black lettering. Over top of that, she had a cropped white jean jacket. She had a tight white skirt on with black fish-net tights underneath and white sneakers on. Her hair was in two large braids. 

In front of the stage were Coach Nekomaru and Akane. 

Coach was wearing what looked to be work out clothes. A black track jacket, with a grey tank top underneath, and black athletic pants. He also was wearing black athletic sneakers and his hair was spiked up as usual.

Akane was also wearing workout clothes. She had a white cropped top, a pair of grey and black athletic leggings, and white sneakers on. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and she was chewing her usual cinnamon bubblegum.

It looked like they had both come straight to the nightclub from the gym. 

“OHHH!” Ibuki exclaimed into the microphone when she saw Hinata and Komaeda walk in holding hands. 

Coach Nekomaru and Akane turned around to look at them. 

“Well, well, well… look who finally shows up.” Coach crossed his arms as they approached the stage. 

“Awww come on Coach, you can’t be too hard on him... he brought his... friend!” Ibuki said in a sing-songy voice.

“You can call him my boyfriend.” Hinata rolled his eyes. 

Komaeda’s face turned red and he squeezed Hinata’s hand tighter. 

“OH HO HO, IS THAT SO HINATA-KUN!?” Ibuki teased playfully. 

“You don’t need to embarrass them Ibuki…” Kazuichi sighed.

“But look at them…. they’re all matchy-matchy today~!” Ibuki replied.

“Tis’ true, it seems Komaeda has finally come to the dark side from the heavenly pastel kingdom.” Tanaka said with a laugh. 

“I think Komaeda’s just wearing some of Hinata’s clothes…” Kazuichi said. 

“GAHHH~! THAT’S EVEN CUTER!” Ibuki squealed. 

“Alright, alright.” Hinata said, wanting to stop any further embarrassment. “You’re gonna scare him away.” 

Komaeda smiled.  
“It’s alright Hinata-kun.” He assured him.

“Hmm well now...It’s actually good you brought him. He may be able to give us some pointers, since he’s signed under a top talent agency.” Coach said.

“I can certainly try.” Komaeda replied. 

“We definitely need all the pointers we can get.” Akane said, popping her gum.

“Hey now…” Kazuichi replied. 

“Akane!” Ibuki pouted. 

“It’s true. We need to start booking gigs outside of Lightbulb.” Coach agreed with Akane. 

“Give your honest opinion.” Hinata told Komaeda. 

“Alright…” Komaeda agreed, suddenly a bit nervous. 

Hinata let go of his hand and jumped on the stage.  
After a few moments of adjusting their instruments, the band was ready to practice.

They played a few songs that Koameda had heard previously at their concert.  
Komaeda tried his best to take it all in and genuinely evaluate everything, but he kept getting distracted by Hinata.

He looked so good on stage…

And Komaeda couldn’t help but think about how much their relationship has developed since the last time he watched them perform. 

Finally snapping out of the distractions, Komaeda listened to the next couple of songs. 

Just as before, Komaeda noticed how amazing each of the band members were at playing their instruments. In addition, both Hinata and Ibuki’s singing was also really good. However, he noticed that once again, the lyrics and the feeling of the songs were lackluster. Although, Hinata definitely had more energy now than he did at the concert.

When it was time for a break, the group relocated to the dressing room/lounge area in the back of the night club. The band members grabbed some water and settled in.

Ibuki sat on the red makeup counter. Akane sat on the staircase that led to her apartment, chewing her gum. Hinata, Komaeda, and Kazuichi sat on the large purple couch together and Tanaka sat on the red ottomon next to the couch. Coach stood leaning against a wall.

“So...Whatcha thinking?” Akane asked.

“Yes, share your thoughts.” Coach said. 

There was a pause. 

“Well… I think everyone in J U I C E is very talented. It is obvious to me that you have all honed your skills when it comes to playing music…” Komaeda began. 

“Stop kissing our asses, just because you’re sleeping with our lead singer.” Akane rolled her eyes. 

Komaeda blushed.

“Akane!” Hinata said in a defensive tone. 

“What? There’s gotta be a reason we aren’t booking gigs.” Akane replied. 

“R-Right…” Komaeda cleared his throat. “Well, you are all very good at playing music and singing music… but you lack in performing music. What I mean by that is there’s nothing behind your performance. Without that element… it won’t matter how good you are at playing your instruments and singing… you aren’t going to move forward in the industry. Perhaps…. If you started performing songs that had meaning behind the lyrics you would be able to improve your performance.” 

There was a long pause. 

“Well...at least he didn’t hold back.” Akane muttered.

“Ah! Sorry… did I over-evaluate?” Komaeda asked nervously. 

“N-No… that’s not it…” Kazuichi said. 

“It’s just…” Tanaka added. 

“HINATA WRITES THE SONGS~!” Ibuki pointed at Hinata. 

Komaeda blushed.  
“Sorry Hinata-kun…” 

Hinata put an arm around Komaeda.  
“No… you’re right.” He admitted. “I’m sorry guys… it’s my fault we haven’t been able to improve. My heart hasn’t been in it...I’ve been writing songs, but they aren’t really songs. They’re just noise.” 

“Well I’m glad you were finally able to admit that.” Coach smiled. 

“Wait… so you noticed that too?” Hinata asked. 

“Well of course, I’m the manager.” Coach laughed. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Hinata was confused. 

“I’m more of a ‘learn from experience’ type of guy.” Coach explained. 

Hinata sighed.

“So what we need are new songs…” Kazuichi said.

“We could always use one of my songs~!” Ibuki smirked.

“Absolutely not.” Kazuichi and Tanaka said in unison, causing Ibuki to pout.

There was a pause. 

“I have songs I’ve never shown you guys…” Hinata said. “Not many… but a few.” 

“Would you be willing to share them?” Komaeda asked him.

Hinata sighed.  
“I suppose, but they aren’t very upbeat.” 

“Seems like we don’t have many other options.” Akane said. 

“Let’s give them a listen.” Coach agreed.

“Alright uhm… I’ll need an acoustic.” Hinata told them. 

“Akane, run upstairs and grab mine.” Coach said. 

“Got it.” Akane ran up the stairs and into the apartment she shared with Coach Nekomaru.

She returned moments later with a dark wooden acoustic guitar. She handed the instrument Hinata. 

He strummed it a few times, making sure it sounded in tune. Then he took a deep breath and began playing a song. 

Komaeda noticed right away the difference in the music.  
It was a lot more refined, even with just an acoustic. 

When Hinata started singing, Komaeda felt his heart flutter.  
Hinata’s voice was soft sounding and he was singing each line with care.  
Komaeda noticed the lyrics seemed to refer to the loss of his girlfriend. 

Even though he never knew her, Komaeda’s tears brimmed in the edges of his eyes.  
He glanced around the room and noticed that Ibuki was crying, and everyone else had tears in their eyes. 

When the song ended, Hinata cleared his throat. He was obviously pushing back emotions. 

“That’s probably the best one I’ve got.” Hinata said after a moment. 

“Hinata-kun…” Komaeda said. “That was…”

“HINATA, THAT WAS SO GOOD!” Ibuki wailed. 

“Y-Yeah bro… it was. It’s not normally our sounds, but damn.” Kazuichi said. 

“Your emotions seemed to flow out with every lyric…” Tanaka noted. 

“I agree. Why have you been holding back material like that for so long?” Akane asked. 

“I wasn’t ready to share it before.” Hinata replied. 

“Let’s hear the other songs.” Coach said. “I do think we are heading in the right direction though.”

Hinata nodded. 

He played three more songs.  
They all had deep emotions and meaning behind them. 

When Hinata finished, he seemed a bit drained. 

“So… what do you think?” He asked. 

“I think this band is moving towards a new direction.” Coach said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah but… none of it is very punk sounding.” Hinata admitted.

“I think you can make it punk sounding.” Komaeda told him. “You could all tweek it to fit your preferred sound. However, I do feel like after you do so you may come to find it feels like it’s missing something.” 

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked. 

“Well… lyrics like this would pair well with piano accompaniment.” Komaeda explained. 

“Damn… the only person who plays piano is Ibuki… but she plays lead guitar. “ Hinata told him.

“I could do both!” Ibuki said.

“That’s not physically possible…” Kazuichi laughed a bit. 

“Don’t underestimate me Kaz!” Ibuki pouted. 

“It sounds like we’ll have to look for another band member.” Akane said. 

“I think you’d benefit from it greatly.” Komaeda nodded. 

“Well then… it’s settled.” Coach said. “We will adjust these new songs to fit J U I C E ‘s sound and we will look for a new band member.” 

Hinata was surprised that everyone seemed to agree, but he was happy that his music seemed to move them so much. He was also glad that he was able to perform them… a week ago he probably wouldn’t have been able to. Now that he had Komaeda in his life, he was finding it was easier to cope with his emotions.


	13. Completing the Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J U I C E ! gets a brand new member just in time for Halloween.

Two Weeks Later: 

Hinata and Komaeda spent a lot of time together over the next two weeks.

J U I C E! was able to adjust Hinata’s songs to fit the band’s punk style, but Komaeda had been right… they did really need a pianist. They were hosting auditions every couple of days with no luck. 

Komaeda managed to heal his hickeys in time for the Halloween shoot and he had permission to keep the costume after the magazine was printed. As soon as it was printed, he took the costume home and stashed it in his closet. He had plans to wear it on Halloween to tease the hell out of Hinata. 

With Halloween coming up in only a week, Komaeda was becoming busier with commercial appearances and magazine interviews. Even so, he was spending almost every night at Hinata’s apartment. 

He was on his way there one night when he got a call from Hinata. 

“Hinata-kun!” Komaeda answered. 

Komaeda was wearing a white button down with small pink polka dots on it, a baby blue button-up cardigan, a pair of white skinny jeans, and baby blue combat boots. He had a bunch of pink heart-shaped clips in his hair.

“Hey babe, I’m still at Lightbulb. Would you mind coming here instead of going to the apartment?” Hinata said over the phone.

“Yeah, I can do that. You’re there pretty late though, is everything okay?” Komaeda asked. 

“Well we had an audition today and I think this guy is perfect…we’ve been playing with him for a few hours.” Hinata explained. 

“Oh!” Komaeda said excitedly. “I can’t wait to hear!” 

“So I’ll see you soon?” Hinata asked. 

“Yep! I’ll be there in a little bit!” Komaeda told him. 

“Alright, be careful. See you soon!” Hinata said. 

“I will! Bye Hinata-kun!” Komaeda hung up.

……………………………………………………………

A Couple of Hours Earlier: 

Hinata was sitting on a stool at the bar inside of Lightbulb. 

He was wearing a black v-neck tee shirt and a pair of baggy camo cargo pants with a chunky studded black belt. He had black earrings in all his piercings and black combat boots on. His leather jacket was laying on the stool next to him. 

Also next to him, was Kazuichi. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with a pair of chunky hot pink sneakers. He had a metallic belt at his waist and a black beanie on his head. He swapped out his gages and was wearing some neon pink ones.

Behind the bar was Coach Nekomaru. He was wearing his classic black leather duster over top of a black tee shirt, and dark colored ripped jeans. 

Ibuki and Tanaka were on the stage messing with their instruments. 

Ibuki was wearing a long sleeved teal and black dress that had a fish scale pattern on it. She also had on a pair of ripped stockings and a pair of black demonias. Her hair was pulled into a big puffy ponytail and she had large teal hoop earrings on. 

Tanaka was wearing a dark red tee shirt, black leather pants, and black dress shoes. He had a black choker on and his hair was spiked up. 

Akane was out putting flyers up for auditions. 

Hinata wasn’t expecting anything from that day’s auditions. In fact, he wasn’t even expecting anyone to show up. That’s why he was so surprised when a man walked into the nightclub. 

A larger man, he was wearing a dark green tee shirt with a black blazer over top, black jeans, and black dress shoes. His dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and he had a few ear piercings. He had a large case with him, which Hinata assumed had a keyboard piano in it.

“I’m here for the audition.” The man said.

“Nice. I’m Hinata.” Hinata greeted him. “I’m the lead singer.” 

“And I’m Nidai, but you can call me Coach. I’m the manager.” Coach Nekomaru held out a hand.

“They call me ‘The Imposter’ or just ‘Imposter’.” The man shook Coach’s hand.

“The Imposter? That’s definitely mysterious.” Kazuichi said. “My name’s Kazuichi, I play the bass.” 

“I assure you, the nickname is quite fitting. I can play all genres of music and match any band’s sound. I can also memorize song lyrics and sheet music instantly.” Imposter explained. 

“Hmmm seems promising. Why don’t you listen to us play and they try to match us?” Coach asked. 

“I accept that challenge.” Imposter said. 

……………………………………………………………

Present Time: 

Komaeda approached Lightbulb night club. 

He tried the front door, and it was unlocked so he let himself in.

As soon as he walked in, Komaeda’s ears were filled with music. 

He looked at the stage. J U I C E! was playing one of Hinata’s new songs with a pianist. 

Komaeda immediately noticed the difference.  
The song sounded complete. 

He moved closer to the stage and stood next to Coach, who had a big smile on his face. Komaeda stood there watching and noticed Hinata caught his eye.

As soon as the song was over, Hinata jumped off the stage and ran over to him. 

“Did you hear it?” He asked excitedly. 

“Yeah! Hinata-kun… it was really really good.” 

Hinata gave Komaeda a quick kiss, which surprised him, as Hinata had never kissed him in front of his friends. 

“Come down here everyone.” Hinata called to his band members. 

All of them left the stage and gathered around Hinata. 

“Komaeda, this is Imposter.” Hinata introduced the pianist. “And this is…” 

“Komaeda Nagito, model for LAVENDER.” Imposter said. “Yes, I’m familiar with his work.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Komaeda blushed a bit. 

“Well he’s been advising us quite a bit.” Hinata explained. “He’s actually the one who said we should add a pianist.” 

“Makes sense as he has knowledge about working with talent agencies.” Imposter said.

“Sooo is this official~?” Ibuki asked. “Are you going to join J U I C E! !?” 

“I am definitely interested.” Imposter replied. “But I want to make sure this band has a long term goal.” 

“I think our goal has always been to get signed.” Kazuichi explained.

“Yeah, for sure and now that we have Komaeda’s judgement we might actually reach that goal.” Hinata said. 

“Alright, then I’m in.” Imposter told them. 

“HELL YES!” Ibuki cheered. 

Hinata and Kazuichi high fived and Tanaka gave a strong head nod. 

“Welcome to the band.” Hinata said. 

“This is perfect timing.” Coach smiled. “See I’ve been thinking for awhile about doing a special on Halloween night.” 

“Huh? A special?” Kazuichi asked.

“Yeah. I was thinking: a girl’s night, where women get in for free. It is known to bring in a large crowd of women, and then a large group of men who follow.” Coach explained.

“Oh, I get it… fill the place up with babes to bring in more dudes.” Kazuichi said. 

Coach nodded.  
“So if we set that special event in place, I think we should try to do a big concert and show off our new sound.”

“That’s a good idea.” Komaeda said. 

“The only problem is next week.” Hinata pointed out. “Is that going to be enough time Imposter to practice with us?” 

Imposter chuckled.  
“I told you, I can match any sound. A week is more than enough time for me.” 

“Well then, let’s do it!” Coach said. “I will have Akane make flyers when she gets back. You are all going to have to put them up around the city. Try to go to districts you might not normally visit.” 

“I can take some and put them up in my area.” Komaeda offered. 

“You can’t be caught putting them up though. Maybe you shouldn’t babe.” Hinata reminded Komaeda. 

“He called him babe.” Ibuki tried to whisper to Kazuichi but failed to whisper quietly, causing him to elbow her in the stomach. 

“Right…” Komaeda sounded disappointed.

“Yeah… you should know. We can’t exactly be public about our relationship.” Hinata told Imposter. “So if you are going to be in the band, you’re going to have to keep that under wraps.” 

“I hadn’t planned on telling anyone.” Imposter replied.

“Thank you.” Komaeda said. 

“Well, seems like we have a good plan for next week. Why don’t I give you a tour of the place?” Coach offered. 

“That would be great.” Imposter nodded. 

“The rest of you can go.” Coach told the band. “Just make sure you’re here tomorrow on time for practice.” 

Hinata put an arm around Komaeda.  
“Should we go?” He asked.

“WAIT WAIT! Ibuki has an idea!” Ibuki said, jumping off the stage. “Why don’t we wait for Imposter’s tour to be done and then we all go to karaoke to celebrate!” 

“Komaeda won’t be able to come with us…” Hinata said. 

“That’s okay Hinata-kun…” 

“But he’s the whole reason we changed our sound, he’s helped us so much…” Ibuki pouted. 

“Well what if he changes clothes?” Kazuichi offered. 

“OOO a disguise!” Ibuki said excitedly. 

“I suggest a cloak of invisibility.” Tanaka said. “He is clearly recognizable.” 

“He’d be less recognizable if he wasn’t wearing the same clothes he wears in the magazines and if he covered his hair.” Kazuichi explained. 

“Ibuki could do his makeup too, to hide some of his features!” Ibuki volunteered.

“I don’t know… it’s risky…” Hinata said. 

“I’d like to be able to go out with you.” Komaeda told Hinata.

“Come on Hinata!” Ibuki begged. 

“Seems like Komaeda’s down.” Kazuichi said. 

Hinata sighed. “Alright… we can try this.” 

“YAY~!” Ibuki cheered. “OH! I can’t wait to do your makeup Komaeda…” 

“I’m sure it’ll look great.” Komaeda smiled.

“Alright, this is clearly going to take a bit. So how about Ibuki, Komaeda, and I got back to my apartment to get Komaeda changed. Then Kazuichi and Tanaka, you guys can wait for Imposter and head over to get us a room at Cheers.” 

“Good idea, sometimes we have to wait a bit for a room there.” Kazuichi agreed.

Hinata gently took Komaeda by the hand. 

“LET ME GRAB MY BAG!” Ibuki ran towards the back room.

She returned in a matter of minutes with a black backpack covered in alien stickers. 

The three left and headed to Hinata’s apartment.


	14. Room Number Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of J U I C E! go to a karaoke bar to celebrate their newest member and Komaeda tags along wearing a punk outfit put together by Ibuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you wanted to see punk Komaeda, so here's your juice ;)

A Little While Later: 

Hinata, Komaeda, and Ibuki went to Cheers Karaoke Bar as soon as they finished Komaeda’s “disguise.” 

Now wearing a pair of ripped grey skinny jeans, a black tee shirt with a large logo on it, a grey bomber jacket, and a black beanie. Komaeda definitely looked different. He had even borrowed a pair of Hinata’s black platform boots.

Ibuki had a fun time doing Komaeda’s makeup and hair. Using what she had in her backpack, she put a lot of liquid eyeliner and black eyeshadow around his eyes. The dark color brought out Komaeda’s light green eyes. She added some cute black hearts next to the corners of both of his eyes. She took his fluffy hair and pulled it up into a bun. She even used one of Hinata's extra lip rings to make a fake septum piercing.

Hinata had never seen him looking like that before, and he had to say… he liked the look.

Kazuichi had texted Hinata that they had a room number six, which was luckily in the back. It was very unlikely anyone would disturb them there. 

Wearing sunglasses, which was almost comical, Komaeda followed Hinata and Ibuki into the establishment. 

No one gave them a second glance, which was a good sign. 

When they got into room number six, there was music playing loudly.  
The lights were dim, so Komaeda took off the sunglasses. 

“Heyyyy!” Kazuichi greeted them! 

Komaeda glanced around the room. 

It was a large karaoke room with metallic walls and black carpeted floors.  
There was a large low level black table in the center of the room, under a disco ball. There was a stack of three pizza boxes on the table, as well as two orders of fries, spicy chicken wings, mozzarella sticks, and onion rings. There were two six packs of beer and some cocktails on the table. Around the table were two large black leather couches. On the wall was a large television screen and speaker system. A rack with four microphones was in front of the television. There was a landline phone on the wall that could be used to order food from the bar.

Tanaka was sitting on one of the couches. He gave the trio a quick peace sign.  
Imposter was sitting next to him, eating a slice of pizza.  
“Oh, hell yeah!” Ibuki jumped over the back of the couch, plopping herself next to Imposter. 

“Wow, wow…” Kazuichi looked at Komaeda’s makeup. “Good job Ibuki…” 

Komaeda blushed a bit. 

“Alright, stop staring at my boyfriend…” Hinata joked, putting an arm around Komaeda. 

Kazuichi rolled his eyes, he turned and grabbed a beer off the table. 

“Now, let’s get this party started and celebrate J U I C E!” 

There was an overall “Woo!” 

Hinata and Komaeda sat down on the opposite couch. After chugging some of his beer, Kazuichi sat next to them and handed them each their own beer. 

“Beer? I thought we were celebrating.” Hinata joked. 

“Oh! Should we do some shots?” Kazuichi asked. “I can order them…” 

“SHOTS?” Ibuki exclaimed. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then…” Kazuichi got up and walked over to the phone on the wall. He picked it up and dialed #112. “Hello! We’ll take a round of shots please. How many? Uhhh…” He glanced around the room. “Seven.” 

“Make them doubles!” Hinata said. 

“Oh and make them doubles.” Kazuichi repeated. “What kind of shots?” 

“Just tell them to surprise us, but give us something strong.” Ibuki offered.

“Anything strong.” Kazuichi said. “Room six. Thanks!” He hung up. 

Komaeda opened his beer and took a sip. 

“Going for beer and shots I see.” Hinata teased him, opening his own beer. 

“Was that not the plan?” Komaeda asked. 

“Damn… you two are meant to be.” Kazuichi laughed. 

“THEY’RE SO CUTE!” Ibuki squeaked. “And I got to see their little love nest at Hinata’s apartment.” She smirked. 

Komaeda blushed. 

“Okay, okay now…” Hinata said. “How about we sing some songs?” 

“Oh! Oh! Ibuki wants to go first!” She jumped up and grabbed a microphone. 

“You have to pick a song.” Kazuichi handed her the remote for the television. 

Ibuki spent a few minutes scrolling through music then selected a song. 

Before she could start singing, there was a knock on the door. 

Kazuichi opened it and received a tray of shots from a waiter then closed the door. 

“ALRIGHT!” He cheered and walked around with the tray so everyone could grab a shot. “This one is for our new pal!” He raised his own shot up to Imposter. 

“Hell yeah it is!” Ibuki said excitedly. 

“Thank you…” Imposter said, a bit overwhelmed by how loud everyone was. 

Understanding this, Komaeda gave him an apologetic smile.

Then everyone downed their double shots. 

Komaeda winced at the strong taste of liquor. 

“Damn babe...you alright?” Hinata whispered in Komaeda’s ear in a playful tone. 

“Y-Yeah…” Komaeda replied as Ibuki started singing her karaoke song. 

“You look really good… dressed like that.” Hinata told him. 

“It’s definitely… different…” Komaeda said, already feeling the double shot and the beer he drank. 

Hinata gently grabbed Komaeda by the chin and kissed him. 

Komaeda was surprised once again that Hinata was kissing him in front of everyone. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Hinata seemed to taste particularly good. 

Just to tease him a bit, Hinata slipped the tip of his tongue inside of Komaeda’s mouth. 

Komaeda blushed as Hinata pulled back.  
They both took a sip of their beers as Ibuki finished her song. 

“Why don’t I go next?” Komaeda stood up. 

“Well fuck Hinata! You didn’t tell us he could sing!” Kazuichi said. 

Ibuki handed Komaeda a mic and the remote to the television. 

“I’ve been in a music video or two… I wouldn’t say I’m good…” Komaeda flipped through the songs.

“A music video... or two?” Ibuki asked. “What the hell how can you be so talented!?” 

“I’m really not…” Komaeda laughed a bit. 

“It’s to be expected, I mean… he’s a very popular model. He must book a lot of different gigs.” Imposter said. 

“Tis witchcraft…” Tanaka added.

“Alright, alright...let’s just hear him sing.” Hinata said, breaking everyone up. 

“T-Thanks.” Komaeda nodded at him. 

Hinata nodded back as Komaeda clicked a song. 

When he began singing, the chit-chatting in the room came to a stop. 

Hinata bit his lip and smiled a bit.

Sure he stumbled with the words a bit…  
But damn… Komaeda had a soft and tantalizing voice. 

When the song was over, everyone gave him a clap.  
Blushing, he made eye contact with Hinata.

Hinata stood up and crossed the room over to him.  
Without hesitation, he kissed him hard on the mouth. This caused Komaeda to drop the mic and the remote on the floor.

Ibuki squealed. 

“Ohhh get a roooom!” Kazuichi yelled in a playful tone, throwing an onion ring at the two.

“Do they do this all the time?” Imposter asked Tanaka. 

“Until today no…” Tanaka replied. 

The couple stopped kissing after a moment, which only left Komaeda wanting more. While they were spending a lot of time together, they hadn’t had a lot of time for… that. Hinata had been too focused on the band.

Komaeda stared longingly at Hinata, which Hinata instantly picked up on and licked his lips. 

“Alright, alright move out of the way.” Kazuichi walked over and picked up the mic and television remote. “It’s my turn.”

The couple returned to the couch, each taking a sip of their beers. 

As Kazuichi flipped through the songs, Hinata placed a hand on Komaeda’s upper thigh. 

Komaeda looked up at him and Hinata gave him a wink as Kazuichi started his song.

“We’re gonna run to the vending machine… I think Komaeda could use some water.” Hinata stood up and told Ibuki. 

Komaeda followed his lead and the too left the karaoke suite. 

As soon as they were out of the room, Hinata slammed Komaeda against the hallway wall. 

“Hinata-kun…” Komaeda whimpered, but Hinata quickly silenced him with his lips. 

He pressed his body against Komaeda. The friction was enough to make Komaeda let out a small moan. 

“H-Hinata we’re in public…” He panted after the kiss. 

“I don’t care… I have to have you.” Hinata told him. 

Komaeda bit his lip. 

“Let’s at least go somewhere more private.” 

“Right…” Hinata took Komaeda by the hand and led him down the and towards the bathrooms. 

They came to four black doors, each with a bathroom sign on it. 

Hinata opened one of the doors and slipped into the family sized bathroom, locking it behind them.


	15. Over the Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Komaeda take a risk in a bathroom at the karaoke bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS EXPLICIT!
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18!

The small family sized bathroom had shiny black tile floors and walls. There was a large sink built into a black and white granite counter, a toilet in one corner, and a urinal in the other. A paper towel dispenser hung on the wall next to the sink and a mirror above the sink.

When the door was closed, Hinata grabbed Komaeda by his chin and started kissing him.  
He wasted no time at all shoving his tongue deep into Komaeda’s mouth. 

He drowned Komaeda with his tongue for a few minutes. When he withdrew it, Komaeda was left drooling and panting. 

“So are we going to… really… in here?” Komaeda asked when he caught his breath again. 

“Would you rather not?” Hinata asked. 

It’s not like Komaeda didn’t want to…  
In fact, he absolutely had been craving Hinata like that for days…

Komaeda took Hinata’s hand and placed it on the bulge in his pants.  
“Does that answer your question?” 

Hinata smirked. 

“Damn babe… it HAS been awhile…” He rubbed the bulge. “But to already be so hard…” He teased, causing Komaeda to pout. 

“Hinata-kun…” 

Hinata chuckled.  
“Shhh, don’t get all pouty.” He kissed him. 

As they kissed, Hinata unzipped Komaeda’s pants. 

Komaeda whimpered when Hinata’s hand went down and under his boxers. 

Without any hesitation, Hinata pulled out Komaeda’s hardness. 

“We don’t have any lube….” Hinata told him after the kiss. “So you’re going to have to be a good boy and give me all your juices to use.” 

“Nnn…” Komaeda moaned as Hinata started stroking him. 

“Wow… I’ve missed your adorable expressions…” Hinata said. “Unfortunately I won’t get to see them very well from down here…” He lowered himself onto his knees so that he was face-to-face with Komaeda’s cock. 

Komaeda’s breath hitched as Hinata gave the tip a lick. 

“Hmm…better to be safe than sorry…” Hinata pulled down Komaeda’s pants and underwear to his ankles to make sure they didn’t get soiled.

“Hinata-kun…Ah~!” 

Hinata stuffed his mouth with Komaeda’s hardness and began sucking.

“F-Fuck…” Komaeda clamped his eyes shut for a second because of the good feeling. When he opened them again, he looked down at Hinata bobbing his head while he sucked him off.

Hinata’s tongue felt so good… he was in absolute heaven. 

Then Hinata used one of his hands to playfully slap Komaeda’s ass, which made him accidentally thrust deeper into Hinata’s mouth and throat.

Hinata gagged for a second but quickly recovered, withdrew, and kissed the tip. Then he re-stuffed his mouth. 

“H-Hinata-kun is gagging because of me…..” Komaeda bit his lip. 

Hinata rolled his eyes and withdrew for a moment.  
“Do you want me to stop?” 

“N-No~!” Komaeda practically begged. 

“Then hush.” Hinata started sucking again. 

Komaeda clamped his eyes shut.  
Hinata’s mouth felt so good and he knew what was going to finish soon…  
He hated that he was so predictable… but fuck, it felt so good.

Realizing Komaeda was twitching, Hinata picked up the pace and pressed his tongue harder against the shaft. 

“Ah!” Komaeda’s legs got weak as he started to burst.

At the last second he pulled back, catching as much of Komaeda’s hot fluids into hands as he could. 

“Damn... “ Hinata said. “That’s a lot more than I thought. Then again… I guess I have been ignoring your needs lately. Sorry about that…”  
“H-Hinata-kun…” Komaeda panted. 

“Lean over the sink.” Hinata ordered, not wanting to waste any of Komaeda’s warm fluids. 

Komaeda excitedly obeyed.  
He leaned over the sink and Hinata came up behind him.  
Komaeda stared into the mirror above the sink as Hinata started to finger him. 

Komaeda’s breath hitched, Hinata was using Komaeda’s cum to wet the inside of his ass. 

When he was satisfied, Komaeda watched as Hinata unbuttoned and pulled down his pants, revealing his now throbbing hardness. 

Hinata didn’t hesitate, he lined himself up and pushed in. 

“Nnn! Mmm…”  
It burned, probably from the lack of proper lubricate… but it left Komaeda drooling. 

Komaeda gripped the sides of the sink counter and watched as Hinata started thrusting. 

“Fuck…” Hinata said.  
It had been a while since they had sex. He had been so busy… he forgot. 

He gripped Komaeda’s waist and thrusted harder.  
It felt so good… 

Komaeda couldn’t stop drooling, he was already hard again. 

“Damnit Ko…” Hinata grunted. “You always feel so good…” 

Komaeda’s face was completely red and he was smiling as Hinata fucked him hard against the sink. 

They were in a public place… this was all too hot. 

Hinata looked in the mirror and made eye contact with Komaeda. 

“You look like you’re feeling good…” Hinata grinned. 

“Uh huh~!” Komaeda nodded. “I-It hurts a bit… but p-please don’t stop!” He begged. 

“I’m not planning to…” Hinata slowed his pace, thrusting even harder now. 

“Hinata-kun… Ah~! You’re gonna break me~!” Komaeda was drooling so much there was a puddle on the counter. His fluffy hair had fallen out of the bun. 

Hinata chuckled. His head was begging to feel clouded and his face was hot. He knew he was going to cum soon…

He gave Komaeda a hard slap on his ass, which echoed in the tiled room. 

“Fuck H-Hinata…” Komaeda’s eyes were starting to roll back. 

Hinata moaned as he lost control, his thick fluids spurting out into Komaeda’s ass. 

Komaeda started panting at the sensation, the warmth spreading throughout his lower region. 

“Y-Yes~! I’ll take it all… H-Hinata-kun…” He panted. 

As soon as he came to his senses, Hinata reached around Komaeda and began stroking him.  
He wanted him to cum again. 

Komaeda moaned.  
“Just a little…” 

Hinata could feel he was throbbing. 

As he stroked him he gave Komaeda one more hard thrust, mixing up the juices inside him. 

Komaeda’s tongue hung out of his mouth and after a few minutes, he came for the second time. 

It wasn’t as much as before, but it was enough to make Hinata’s hand sticky. 

It took the couple a little while to recover. 

When they finally did, Hinata pulled out and backed off of Komaeda. Komaeda slowly stood up and turned to face Hinata. Hinata grabbed him and kissed him hard on the mouth, their tongues clashing together. 

They were left panting again after the kiss. 

“W-We should probably… get cleaned up.” Komaeda said. 

Hinata nodded. He walked over to the sink and washed his hands to get Komaeda’s stickiness off.

Once they were clean, he grabbed some paper towels.  
“Uh… do want me to or…?” He eyed Komaeda’s ass, which was leaking fluids. 

Komaeda blushed.  
“I got it.” He took the paper towels and wiped his ass clean. “Oh…” He exclaimed. There was a bit of blood. 

“Ouch! Sorry babe…” Hinata said, pulling up his own pants. “I guess I went a little too hard, since we didn’t have any real lube.” 

“No worries!” Komaeda said quickly. “It still felt good… really good!” He threw away the paper towels and pulled up his pants too. 

“It was really good…” Hinata agreed, picking up Komaeda’s hair tie off the floor and handing it to him. 

Komaeda pulled his hair back into a bun the best he could. It wasn’t as good as the one Ibuki styled, but it would have to do. 

“I guess we should rejoin the others.” He sighed. 

“We could go back and call it a day.” Hinata offered. “Go back to my apartment and…” 

“No, no.” Komaeda shook his head. “I mean yes, we can definitely do that later. But your friends were nice enough to invite me out. I mean, Ibuki even gave me a makeover. We should rejoin them for a bit. Plus… I could use a few drinks.” He winced. 

“Okay, okay…. Fair.” Hinata chuckled a bit. “Sorry for going so hard.” 

“Shh...” Komaeda kissed him. “I liked the pain.” 

Hinata felt his heart race a bit.   
That was definitely something they could explore in the future...

The two glanced at their reflections in the mirror, double-checking their appearances. 

Then they opened the bathroom door and glanced into the hallway.  
Unfortunately for them, there were a few people talking in the hallway.

Komaeda would have to trust his disguise.  
They both left the bathroom, feeling the odd looks they were receiving.


	16. A Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda and Hinata return to his apartment after karaoke. They next day they wake up to a shocking surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SLIGHT MENTION OF THE EVENTS IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT NOTHING EXPLICIT

After actually stopping by the vending machine and grabbing a water bottle, Hinata and Komaeda slipped back into the karaoke room. Even with the bottle of water, almost everyone knew why they had really left… mainly because of how long they took. 

The jokes dropped about it were endless. 

Eventually everyone was drunk enough and they decided to split for the night. 

Even though they had to take slightly sketchy alleyways back to Hinata’s apartment, Komaeda felt safe with Hinata by his side. They held hands the whole way back. 

When they got into the apartment, they took a shower together and Komaeda wiped the heavy makeup off his eyes. 

Once they both got into bed, they fell asleep pretty quickly. 

……………………………………………………………

The Next Day:

Komaeda’s alarm went off early the next morning for work. He had an interview with a popular youtuber blogger scheduled for that day.

Yawning, he got up and got dressed. He had a small amount of his own clothing available at Hinata’s that he could wear to work and such. 

He put on a mint green button down, a pale yellow cardigan, light colored distressed jeans, and a pair of white loafers. He brushed out his fluffy hair and placed some plush star shaped hair clips in it. He didn’t bother putting make-up on, knowing they would do that at the interview. 

He decided he would grab a bean bun or something in the train station to eat. He placed his phone in his back pocket.

Before he left he walked over to Hinata’s side of bed. 

Hinata opened one eye and smiled. 

“You look cute.” He mumbled. 

Komaeda smiled.  
“Thanks Hinata-kun…” 

“You’ll come over after work?” Hinata asked, opening both eyes. 

“Yep! Just text me if you are still at Lightbulb.”  
Komaeda told him.  
“Mmm’kay.” Hinata closed his eyes again.

Komaeda gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed for the apartment door. 

He thought he heard a lot of noise just outside the door, but sometimes Hinata’s street was rowdy because he lived in a party neighborhood. It was probably some late night partiers getting home waaaay too late.

Thinking nothing of it, Komaeda opened the door. 

He immediately met with a sea of people below the metal stairs leading to Hinata’s apartment. 

He realized quickly, that most of them had cameras. 

“Komaeda! Komaeda!” A bunch of voices spoke at once. 

“Is he your boyfriend?” 

“Are you sleeping with a stranger?” 

“Are you going punk now?” 

“Is punk your new look?”

“Are you leaving LAVENDER for a punk magazine?”

“Did you have sex in a public bathroom?” 

Komaeda turned around and went back inside Hinata’s apartment. Overwhelmed, he accidentally slammed the door shut. 

“Babe?” Hinata was immediately awake and up. 

He walked into the kitchen wearing only his boxers. 

Komaeda was shaking a bit. 

“What’s wrong?” Hinata asked. 

“Uhm…” Komaeda gulped. “Seems like the secret is out.” He laughed a bit, not sure what else to do.

Hinata’s eyes got wide. 

He peeked through the blinds covering the window in his kitchen and saw all the reporters waiting outside. 

Damnit…Someone must have recognized Komaeda at the karaoke bar. 

Not really sure of what to do or say, he pulled Komaeda into a tight hug.

Komaeda’s breathing relaxed once he was in Hinata’s arms, but before he could get too comfortable his phone rang. 

Pulling back from the hug, Komaeda took his phone out of his back pocket and saw Fuyuhiko was calling. 

He sighed and answered the phone. 

“I’m sorry.” was the first thing Komaeda said. 

There was a long pause and a sigh from Fuyuhiko’s end. 

“As your friend, I’m not mad.” Fuyuhiko said. “But as your boss…” 

“I-I know.” Komaeda replied. 

“The damage is done. At this point, we have to discuss ways to recover from this.” Fuyuhiko told him. “I cancelled your interview for today. They would have just harassed you for details about this...romance. You need to come into my office right away.” 

“Right..well you see…the paparazzi is swarming me currently.” Komaeda explained. 

“I’ll send Peko to come get you.” Fuyuhiko said. “Are you at your apartment?” 

There was a pause. 

“So you’re at his apartment.” Fuyuhiko cleared his throat. “Okay, text me the address.” 

“Y-Yeah okay.” Komaeda said. “Thank you for sending Peko.” 

“It’s not like I’d leave you to deal with those paparazzi assholes yourself.” Fuyuhiko said, which made Komaeda feel a bit better. 

“I’ll see you in a bit.” Komaeda said. 

“Yep.” Fuyuhiko replied, hanging up.  
Komaeda hung up and texted the address. 

“That didn’t seem too bad.” Hinata tried to be optimistic. 

“Yeah…” Komaeda sighed. “He wants me to go into his office so we can figure out how to deal with this.” 

Hinata looked a bit worried. 

“We’re not breaking up.” Komaeda noticed Hinata’s expression. “My head is so full of you, my heart is so full of you.” He paused.

Komaeda stopped himself from saying more.  
He was so scared that if he continued that sentence… if he put his deep feelings out in the open… it would curse the whole thing. 

Hinata didn’t pick up on this. 

“I feel the same. I can’t get enough of you.” Hinata said. 

Komaeda felt his heart sink a bit.

“E-Exactly.” was all he could say.

“How the hell are you gonna get out of here though?” Hinata peeked out the blinds again and stared at the crowd.

“He’s sending his secretary to come get me.” Komaeda explained. 

“His… secretary?” Hinata raised an eyebrow. 

“She’s more like a bodyguard.” Komaeda admitted. 

Hinata sighed a sigh of relief.  
“Well that’s good. I do wonder who tipped them off though…” 

“Well… they uh…” Komaeda blushed. “Did mention something about the bathroom.” 

Hinata blushed too.  
“Oh…” was all he could say. 

They had passed quite a few people in the hallway on their way back from the bathroom at the karaoke bar. 

“I mean I’d do it again in a heartbeat… don’t get me wrong…” Komaeda said, breaking the tension.

Hinata started laughing. 

“Babe…” 

“What!? I would! It was hot!” Komaeda told him. 

Hinata pulled him into a hug, still laughing. 

“Is that what we should tell the press?” He teased. 

“Oh definitely.” Komaeda replied, laughing a bit too. 

Hinata kissed him. 

It started as just a kiss, but quickly turned into them making out against the front door. 

They only stopped when they heard a loud knock on the door. 

“That’s probably Peko.” Komaeda said, panting a bit from the kissing. 

“Open it carefully.” Hinata warned. 

Komaeda slowly cracked the door open, he could see Fuyuhiko’s attractive secretary on the other side. 

“May I come in to discuss some things?” She spoke in a hushed tone. 

Komaeda opened the door and she quickly slipped in. 

Even though the door was only open for a few seconds, he could hear the cameras snapping away. 

Brushing herself off, Peko stood in Hinata’s kitchen wearing a pink blazer, pink pencil skirt, and white ruffled blouse. Her hair was pulled back into a professional-looking ponytail. She wore her usual wire-framed glasses and a pair of white flats. 

She eyed Hinata, who was still just in his boxers, and blushed a bit. 

“We weren’t expecting you to come in.” Komaeda cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Clearly.” Peko replied.  
“I’m Hinata Hajime.” Hinata offered her a hand to shake.

“Peko Pekoyama.” She accepted the handshake. 

“So the escape plan.” Komaeda tried to break the awkwardness in the air by pushing the conversation forward. 

“I have surveyed the area. There is no back way. The apartment is too elevated, the windows are off the table. We will have to go out the front.” Peko explained. 

“I could have told you that.” Hinata replied. 

Peko glared at him. 

“Babe… why don’t you make some coffee?” Komaeda suggested. 

Hinata nodded and started the process. 

“He’s protective.” Peko said, giving Komaeda a slight smile.

Komaeda nodded, pressing his pointer fingers together nervously. 

“So we’ll go out the front. You’re going to have to keep a stern face. Don’t answer any questions.” Peko said. “There’s a car waiting up the street.” 

“Right…” Komaeda agreed. 

Peko eyed Hinata up and down as he made the coffee. 

“I suppose we could stay for coffee.” She blushed again. 

Komaeda giggled a bit at this. 

Hinata finished making the coffee and poured it into three mugs. 

He handed one to Peko, one to Komaeda, and then took one for himself. 

They all stood in an awkward circle, sipping their coffee. 

“So uhm him returning here tonight…” Hinata started. 

“Is very unlikely.” Peko interrupted. 

“But…” Komaeda tried to say.  
“Fuyuhiko will be able to discuss this further with you.” Peko added. 

“R-Right.” Komaeda nodded. 

Peko finished her coffee in one long sip. 

“Time to go.” She said. 

Komaeda and Hinata put their coffee down.  
They hugged each other. 

“I’ll text you later.” Komaeda told him softly. 

“Call me. Even if I’m at band practice, I’ll pick up.” Hinata told him. 

“Oh...yes about that…” Peko said. “Stay inside until you hear from Komaeda.” 

“Huh?” Hinata was genuinely confused. 

“You basically became a celebrity overnight. Hmmm… maybe not a celebrity actually… but a person of interest.” Peko explained. “The paparazzi are after you too.” 

“Shit.” Hinata said. 

Peko glared at him. 

“Sorry.” He apologized. 

She totally scared him a bit.

“She’s right. You should stay put, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda said. 

“Okay, okay you’ve convinced me.” Hinata told them both. 

“Good.” Peko nodded. “I’m glad it didn’t take much to convince you.” 

“I’ll do whatever is best for him.” Hinata replied without any hesitation. 

This caused both Komaeda and Peko to blush. 

“I know Fuyuhiko will appreciate that.” She said in a much softer voice than before. 

Komaeda gave Hinata a quick kiss. 

“Alright, we really do need to leave soon.” Peko said. 

Komaeda nodded. 

“I’ll wait for your call.” Hinata said as Komaeda and Peko slipped out the front door.


	17. The Leak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda goes to Fuyuhiko's office to discuss the media frenzy and his future with Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MATURE LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER!  
> NOTHING EXPLICIT BUT SEXUAL TOPICS BRIEFLY DISCUSSED!

A Little While Later: 

After practically fighting their way through the crowd of paparazzi, the two made it to the waiting car, and then to Kuzuryu Talent Agency building. 

“So on a range of 1-10, how mad is he again?” Komaeda asked in a nervous, but slightly joking tone, as they rode in the elevator up to Fuyuhiko’s office. 

There was a pause. 

“I’ve seen him angrier.” Peko said. 

That didn’t make Komaeda feel much better. 

“Gee thanks…” Komaeda replied. 

“You know, he is very handsome… your punk boy.” Peko changed the subject. 

Komaeda’s face turned bright red. 

“Y-Yeah…” Komaeda started playing with his hair. 

“Let’s not mention to Fuyuhiko that he was uhm...shirtless.” Peko adjusted her glasses with a blush. 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t plan on it.” Komaeda told her quickly.

The elevator opened. They nodded at the security guards outside the elevator and walked down the hall to the large black double doors. 

Peko knocked on the doors. 

“Come in.” Fuyuhiko’s voice came from the other side.

The two opened the doors and went into the office. 

Fuyuhiko was standing by one of the large windows looking down at the traffic in the city below with a manila file in his hand. 

As usual, he was wearing his white eye patch. He had on a baby pink and lavender pin-striped suit and an expensive pair of white dress shoes. 

He turned around and greeted them both.  
“Glad to see you both made it here safe.” He sat down in his white-leather desk chair. “Go ahead and sit.” He gestured to the chairs across from him. 

Komaeda sat and Peko walked around his desk, planning to stand next to him like she normally did.

“This is gonna take awhile.” Fuyuhiko said. “Peko, you might as well sit too.” He sighed. 

Peko nodded and sat down next to Komaeda.

Fuyuhiko placed the file on his desk and opened it.  
He pulled out a few pictures. 

“He is handsome. I’ll give you that.” Fuyuhiko joked.

“THAT IS WHAT I THOUGHT!” Peko said excitedly then blushed. 

“I’m gonna… ignore that.” Fuyuhiko replied.

Komaeda stared at the photos.

They depicted Hinata and Komaeda holding hands in the alleyways on their way back to Hinata’s apartment from the karaoke bar. This explained how they knew where Hinata lived…

“It does get worse.” Fuyuhiko warned him. 

Fuyuhiko placed his phone on the desk and slid it over to Komaeda. 

There was a video pulled up on the screen. 

Komaeda took a deep breath and clicked it. 

The video looked like it was shot on an iphone.  
“I think someone is having sex in the bathroom.” A male voice said, obviously the one recording. 

The video was blurry at first and then focused on the bathroom door. 

Some interesting noises were coming from within. 

“No way…” A girl giggled. She sounded like she was near the boy recording. 

The video continued for a few minutes with some rather obvious noises. 

Komaeda didn’t realize how loud they had been...

Then there was silence. 

“I think they’re coming out.” The girl whispered. 

The bathroom door opened and boy recording seemed to step back significantly. 

Then Hinata and Komaeda came out of the bathroom. 

The video stopped a few seconds later. 

Fuyuhiko cleared his throat.  
“So uhm yeah… that video got leaked last night.” 

Komaeda’s face was completely red.

Peko took off her glasses, her face was also red. 

“Sorry Peko.” Komaeda apologized. 

“I have already seen it previously…” Peko told him. “But now…” 

“Huh?” Fuyuhiko was confused. 

“Oh… it’s still shocking!” Peko said a little too quickly. 

Fuyuhiko picked up on this, but ignored it.  
“So we think after the video was leaked… it didn’t take too long for people on the internet to recognize you and then some paparazzi showed up at the karaoke bar and waited for you both to leave.” 

“T-That makes sense.” Komaeda nodded. 

There was a pause. 

“You just haaaad to have a scandal.” Fuyuhiko sighed. “And here you were my only client without one.” 

Komaeda was glad Fuyuhiko was at least being a little light-hearted about the situation. 

“With that said… this is pretty serious.” Fuyuhiko reminded him. “1) You broke your contract. 2) You basically had a softcore porno released.” 

“Interesting how you ordered those two things…” Komaeda commented. 

“Well if you didn’t do number one, you wouldn’t have done number two.” Fuyuhiko pointed out.  
Komaeda sighed.  
“Fair.” 

“So here’s the thing... I have re-evaluated your contract.” Fuyuhiko started. “Yes this news is damning but… you are literally going to be on the cover of every tabloid because of this… including some produced by our competition. HOWEVER…. I’ve looked into your… boyfriend?” 

Komaeda nodded. 

“Right… your boyfriend, and he’s a nobody. No offense.” Fuyuhiko apologized. “What I mean by that is… he’s unemployed, he seems average. The most significant thing about him is his ex. She was a pretty well-known professional gamer until she died tragically in a train accident.” 

Komaeda didn’t realize that.  
He didn’t know his girlfriend was well known… or how she died. 

“Frankly, I don’t know how you met the guy…” Fuyuhiko continued. 

“He’s in a band!” Komaeda said, trying to defend Hinata. “He invited me to one of his concerts.” 

Fuyuhiko looked intrigued by this.  
“Well well, then he must have some kind of talent or you won’t have slept with him after watching him perform.”

Komaeda sighed. 

“Oh no! Have you lowered your standards?” Fuyuhiko teased. 

“No. He’s a really good singer and his band members are also really talented.” Komaeda said.

“So what’s the problem?” Fuyuhiko asked. 

“Until recently none of their music mattered. It had no heart… b-but they just got this great pianist and I think their band will actually be able to take off now.” Komaeda explained. 

“Hmmm.” Fuyuhiko thought for a moment. “Right when can they come in?” 

“Huh?” Komaeda was confused. 

“If I can’t sign them, I can surely get them seen by other agencies.” Fuyuhiko told him. 

“Right but why?” Komaeda asked. 

“Because it will look a hell of a lot better if you banged an upcoming star in a karaoke bar bathroom than a complete no one.” Fuyuhiko said. “It’ll be better for Hinata too. It’ll give him some exposure right away and a bad-boy rep that I feel like… will suit him.” 

“B-But you’re not actually interested in his talent…” Komaeda replied. 

“I’m interested in protecting you, you idiot.” Fuyuhiko told him. 

Komaeda blushed. 

“Listen… when we were kids…” He started. 

“You were the only one of my “rich friends” that I actually enjoyed seeing at rich people conventions and shit.” Fuyuhiko finished. “Now let me take care of this.” 

“You don’t always have to take care of me. You’re not my big brother.” Komaeda pouted. 

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. 

“Just call your boyfriend.” 

“Fine.” Komaeda sighed. “Can you at least try to pay attention to his talent though?” 

“I suppose.” Fuyuhiko said. “Tell him we’ll send a van. We’ll pick him up and then his band.” 

“Right.” Komaeda nodded. He stood up, took his phone out, and started to dial Hinata. 

“Oh and Komaeda…” Fuyuhiko started. 

“Hmm?” Komaeda gave him his attention once again. 

“I hope you fucked the hell out of him in that bathroom!” Fuyuhiko tried to be encouraging. 

“Sir!” Peko blushed.

Komaeda couldn’t bare to tell him that he was in fact... the bottom… 

He instead offered an awkward smile and quickly dialed Hinata. 

……………………………………………………………

Two Hours Later: 

Komaeda, Fuyuhiko, and Peko waited in the lobby of the building for Hinata and the rest of J U I C E! to arrive.  
They arrived pretty fast all considering. 

Hinata walked in first, and the rest of the crew was behind them. This included Coach Nekomaru, who helped to wheel in the instruments. Akane had stayed behind to run the nightclub.

Hinata was wearing the spiked leather jacket he had worn the day he met Komaeda. Under it was a tight-fitted red tee shirt tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans. He had a chunky belt on and platform shoes. Black earrings were in all his piercings. His hair was spiked as always.

Kazuichi was wearing a pair of black baggy army pants held up by a checkered belt. He also had on a white long sleeved shirt with a baggy black one over top and tucked into his pants.He had neon green gages in and a black beanie on his head. His pink hair was down. He had on black combat boots.

Ibuki wore a black and pink strapless dress overtop of a fishnet-undershirt. She also had fishnets on her legs and a pair of white combat boots on her feet. She wore a white choker and her hair was pulled into two giant colorful pigtails. 

Tanaka was wearing a black vest over top of a purple v-neck tee shirt. He had on a pair of distressed jeans and black platform boots. He wore his usual yellow earring, and black rings on his fingers. His hair was styled into a grey/white/black mohawk. 

Even Imposter seemed to blend in. He wore a grey vest over top of a white tee-shit and a pair of black jeans. He wore black combat boots, and dog-tag necklaces. His blonde hair was pulled into a small ponytail. 

Coach was dressed in an all black tee shirt, pants, and duster. He didn’t want to stand out compared to the other band members. Of course, that was hard with how big Coach was. 

Komaeda really wanted to run to Hinata and kiss him, but they were in the lobby and there were other people from the Agency around. 

Fuyuhiko marched past Komaeda and went for a shake right away. 

Komaeda sighed in embarrassment… Fuyuhiko was definitely sizing him up. 

Hinata met his hand and shook it firmly. 

“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, President of the Agency.” Fuyuhiko said. 

“Hinata Hajime, Komaeda’s boyfriend.” Hinata replied, making Komaeda blush. 

“You coulda stuck with ‘lead singer’ or something but I respect your answer.” Fuyuhiko chuckled. 

Hinata paused.  
“Oh…” 

Komaeda covered his face, trying not to squeal. 

“Hinata.” Peko nodded and Hinata nodded at her. 

She was blushing and Hinata could tell she was picturing him in his boxers again… 

Coach stuck his hand out next. 

“Name’s Nidai Nekomaru. I’m the manager of this band.” 

Fuyuhiko shook his hand.  
“Excellent. A band with actual management. That’s hard to find. Let’s go into the small auditorium.” He said. “You can follow me.” 

Everyone in the group followed behind Fuyuhiko who led them down a hallway in the lobby and to a pair of black double doors. He opened them and everyone fanned into the room. 

The private room had a small stage and maybe 20 different pastel colored theatre style seats in it. The walls were white and the floor near the seats was a pastel pink color carpet. The stage flooring was a light colored wood. There was a speaker system set in the room. 

It would work for a small band performance. 

However, J U I C E! definitely looked out of place in the pastel room. 

“Okay. Give me a show.” Fuyuhiko simply told the band. “Take all the time you need to set up.” 

He then took a seat in one of the back row seats. Peko sat next to him. 

“Right.” Hinata nodded. 

Before he could do anything else, Komaeda ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

“For good luck.” Komaeda smiled after. 

“Right.” Hinata grinned.

“You can do this.” Komaeda whispered in his ear. 

Then Komaeda took a seat next to Fuyuhiko. 

It didn’t take J U I C E! long to set up. 

Hinata tried his best not to show it, but he was nervous. 

Imposter had just joined the band yesterday. They hadn’t even had time to rehearse with him yet, and would have to rely on his incredible memorization skills.  
Also, Hinata thought it odd that Fuyuhiko suddenly was interested in J U I C E! Yes, he knew what had happened with the paparazzi. When he was stuck at his apartment and waiting to hear from Komaeda, he looked up what had been leaked. When he saw the video, he immediately felt guilty. Afterall, he was the one who convinced Komaeda to do that stuff in public. And with what had happened, he wondered why he was here at Kuzuryu Talent Agency at all. 

When they finished setup, the members of J U I C E! huddled up. 

“ALRIGHT!” Coach said loudly. “Let’s do this! This could be the break we have been looking for! Sure, it’s earlier than we thought… but what the hell! Let’s give it our all!” 

Everyone smiled.  
“Right!”  
They looked towards Hinata.

“Let’s just give it a shot!” was all Hinata could manage, he tried to see upbeat. 

The band took their places on the small stage. 

They played three songs back-to-back. 

Hinata was relieved to see that Imposter lived up to his hype.  
He had the songs memorized and played them in a way that matched the band’s sound. 

Everyone else in the band played their instruments excellently and Hinata tried to convey all of the emotions he could through the songs. 

Fuyuhiko, Peko, and Komaeda were watching them closely.

After their three songs, the band got off the stage.  
Fuyuhiko, Peko, and Komaeda stood up and they all met in them in the middle of the room.  
Komaeda looked extremely proud. 

Fuyuhiko and Peko were hard to read. 

“Right.” Fuyuhiko was the first to speak. “So, I can’t sign you. I thought there would be a possibility of re-branding and making you all into a pop-punk band but that’s not really possible.  
You have that unique sound that is punk and your style is not something this agency could back.” 

Everyone looked visually disappointed.

“However, I know an agency that would definitely sign you.” Fuyuhiko explained. “Have you ever heard of Despair INC.?” He asked.  
“You mean the top talent agency for punk/rock music and gothic fashion?” Ibuki’s eyes sparkled. 

“Ah, so someone has done their research.” Fuyuhiko nodded with a smile.

“I am familiar with them too.” Coach said. “They would obviously be an incredible agency to be signed under for a punk band. However…” 

“It’s impossible to get an audition with them.” Hinata finished his sentence. “I’ve heard their President, Junko Enoshima, is extremely picky about talent.” 

Komaeda glanced at Fuyuhiko. 

“Oh, I can get you an audition.” Fuyuhiko assured Hinata. “That bitch owes me an eye.” He pointed to his eye patch. 

Kazuichi laughed nervously.  
“H-He’s not serious, right?” 

“Oh… he’s serious but…” Komaeda tried to say. 

“Damn straight I am serious.” Fuyuhiko added. “I can call her today and I’ll have you in there tomorrow.” 

“Yeah but… Junko is kinda…” Komaeda tried to say.

“She’s kinda a bitch.” Fuyuhiko finished his sentence. “Is that what you were trying to say?” 

Komaeda nodded. 

“HA HA! I think I can handle her!” Coach said with a laugh. 

“Well… she hates outside managers. So, I will tell you this… when she goes to make a deal, she will want to speak to Hinata and Hinata only. She tries to get people to sign ridiculous contracts and without a manager present, many lead singers agree to insane contracts.” Fuyuhiko warned them. “So Nidai, you are going to want to prep Hinata before the audition. Make sure he doesn’t give in to any insane requests.” 

“I see… I can definitely do that.” Coach nodded. 

“Right. If you want me to call her, I will.” Fuyuhiko said. “You all need to make that decision.” 

“Can I talk to you?” Komaeda asked Fuyuhiko suddenly. 

Fuyuhiko gave him a look.  
“Fine.” He agreed. 

The two stepped aside. 

“I can’t sign him.” Fuyuhiko said to Komaeda. “He doesn’t match the company. Even if I did sign him, the band would have to make major changes and they would lose what makes them unique.” 

“I’m not annoyed about that.” Komaeda told him. “I just… Junko Enoshima…” 

“Right… I know. She’s vile...but she’d sign him. J U I C E! is the exact type of band she’d look for AND she needs new talent right now. It’s their best shot and our best shot because we need Hinata signed.” Fuyuhiko explained. “Also if you two date… it would link our companies which we’ve been trying to do for years….” 

Komaeda gave him a look. 

“Come on. We warned them about her… if they want to go along with it anyway… should we really stop them?” Fuyuhiko asked. 

Komaeda knew being signed is what everyone from J U I C E! wanted… but he was worried about Hinata...: 

He walked away from Fuyuhiko and re-joined the group. 

Fuyuhiko joined behind him.

“I think we should go ahead with it.” Hinata said. “I mean… this is what we’ve all wanted… but I do have a question.” 

“Sure, what’s your question?” Fuyuhiko asked. 

“Why am I here?” Hinata asked. 

There was a pause. 

“I basically ruined the reputation of one of your models. I mean… I caused a media storm...” Hinata started. 

“H-Hinata… I was a part of that too…” Komaeda tried to say. 

“Yeah but I’m the one who convinced you to do it.” Hinata said, making everyone in the circle blush a bit. “Anyway… that’s not the point… why are you trying to get us signed now?” He asked. 

“Alright.” Fuyuhiko sighed. “I’ll be honest…” He looked at Komaeda. “Komaeda can’t date a no one.” 

There was a long moment of silence. 

“I see.” Hinata said. 

“Look… I actually am impressed by you now that I’ve seen you perform. “Fuyuhiko said. “However, I called you in here for re-con purposes only.” 

“I’m sorry.” Komaeda said quickly. “He’s only doing this because he likes to think he’s my big brother or something. It’s not even really about the company…” 

“Komaeda!” Fuyuhiko blushed. 

“Well they need to know you’re not a complete asshole!” Komaeda said defensively. 

They really were like an odd pair of brothers. 

The annoyance Hinata felt kind of faded away watching the two argue.  
It seemed like Fuyuhiko was actually trying to protect Komaeda… in a slightly weird way. 

“Despair INC though… Junko Enoshima would sign us?” Hinata asked. 

“Most likely. You guys fit what she is looking for.” Fuyuhiko told him. 

“Then call her.” Hinata said. 

“Hinata-kun…” Komaeda tried to interrupt. 

“Komaeda, I want him to see I’m serious about you.” Hinata said, causing Komaeda to blush.  
“Not only that… but my friends have worked so hard. Before I started seeing you, I was an asshole… and they dealt with me and stood by me through all my bullshit. This isn’t just for us, but it’s for them as well. So I’ll deal with this so-called ‘bitch’, and get us a damn contract.” 

Everyone in J U I C E! looked surprised. 

“Are we in this together?” Hinata asked them. 

The band looked at each other. 

“Fuck it.” Kazuichi said. “Let’s do it.” 

“Ibuki agrees.” Ibuki smiled. 

“I am in.” Tanaka nodded. 

“I suppose if everyone else is in…” Imposter said. 

“DON’T WORRY ABOUT THE CONTRACT! I’LL TRAIN YOU WELL!” Coach assured him.

“See, I like your spunk.” Fuyuhiko said. “So let’s do it.” He offered a hand and Hinata shook it. 

Komaeda sighed.  
He was worried about this… but Hinata seemed determined now… so he wasn’t going to stop him. 

“I’ll make the call shortly. Now, we do need to discuss what needs to happen tonight.” Fuyuhiko said. 

“Huh?” Komaeda was confused. “Tonight?” 

“You both need to stay away from the paparazzi until Hinata’s contract THEN we can do an interview about your relationship. I’ll work that out with Junko afterwards.” Fuyuhiko explained. “Whether we could strike a deal or not, I went ahead and booked a hotel downtown here. You’ll both stay there until this is sorted out.” 

Komaeda blushed and Ibuki giggled. 

“What a bro…” Kazuichi smiled a bit.

“Don’t go acting like it’s some kinda honeymoon!” Fuyuhiko said sternly. “It’s the only way to keep you two safe and out of the public eye!” 

Komaeda could see through him…

“Thanks Fuyuhiko.” He said softly. 

“Yeah uh… thanks.” Hinata blushed a bit.  
“Alright. Clean up your stuff. The van will take the rest of you home while Komaeda and Hinata wait for their car to take them to the hotel. I’ll go make the call.” Fuyuhiko said. 

The members of J U I C E! cleaned up their instruments with Komaeda’s help while Fuyuhiko and Peko dismissed themselves.


	18. In the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Komaeda go to their hotel and Komaeda shares a little bit about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT THERE WILL BE A VERY LONG SPICY CHAPTER AFTER THIS HEHE  
> (I always try to separate the smut chapters from chapters that are important to the plot incase people want to skip the smut)

An Hour Later: 

When the band was done cleaning up their instruments, Fuyuhiko sent Peko back downstairs to inform them that they had an audition at Despair INC. the next day.

With not enough time to practice, the band ultimately decided just to go for it. Coach agreed to meet Hinata at the hotel the next day early enough to discuss negotiation skills. 

Then Kazuichi, Ibuki, Tanaka, Imposter, and Coach went back to Lightbulb via one of the talent agency’s vans. Meanwhile, Hinata and Komaeda used one of the talent agency’s cars to go to the hotel Fuyuhiko booked for them. 

Hinata was shocked when they pulled up to the glittering five-star sky-scraper hotel. 

To be discreet, the driver checked in at the front counter and brought the room key to the car. Then he drove around back and the couple used the key to go through one of the back doors.

They boarded the closest elevator to go up to their room, which was on floor 21 out of 30. 

When the elevator stopped, they stepped out and walked down the hall to room 2104. 

Komaeda used the room key to open the door, and they both went inside. 

Hinata was taken back once again when he saw the room.

Even though it was downtown, the room was sizable. A luxurious and modern room, there were six ceiling to floor windows overlooking the city. The walls were white with dark wooden features on them. The floors were dark wood. A modern silver, glass, and crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the room. The biggest bed Hinata had ever seen was against a wall. It had a lot of white plush blankets and pillows on it. Sitting on the bed was what looked like a gift basket. Next to the bed there were two fancy metal nightstands with lamps and remotes sitting on them. A large flat-screen tv hung on the wall adjacent from the bed. There was also a box-shaped white couch, a glass coffee table on top of a soft while carpet. There was a large jetted jacuzzi tub elevated by two small steps in the room. Plush towels and candles were on the ledge next to the tub.

Connected to the bedroom area was a bathroom. The walls and floors were sparkling white quartz. There was a glass shower, a quartz-counter sink, and a toilet in there. A mini chandelier hung on the ceiling. 

“So uh… is this a normal hotel for you?” Hinata asked Komaeda as he locked the door.

“For the most part.” Komaeda replied. 

Both of them removed their shoes, placing them by the door.

“Now I feel really bad for making you stay at my apartment…” Hinata joked. 

Komaeda rolled his eyes.   
“I’m not dating you for money.”   
He sighed. 

Hinata noticed that Komaeda seemed a bit off. 

“Everything alright babe?” He asked. 

“Yeah… I’m just worried.” Komaeda said. “Junko is really awful, and she’s been that way as long as I can remember.”

“So you’ve known her and Fuyuhiko for a long time then?” Hinata asked. 

“Yeah…” Komaeda nodded. “We grew up in wealthy families. Our families mingled a lot, and attended the same events.” He paused. 

Hinata could see how tense Komaeda was talking about this.   
Clearly, there was some sort of trauma…   
Hinata recognized the signs of it all too well. 

“When we were young teenagers… I uhm...I lost my parents in a plane crash.” Komaeda started. “A terrible act of bad luck, but as their only son... I inherited their massive wealth. Unfortunately, the wealth came with a lot of responsibilities. Fuyuhiko and I were there for each other because he lost his sister the same year. He looked out for me… but there were plenty of people in the wealthy community who did not… have my best interest. In fact, some people took advantage of my situation… seeing it as a chance to gain. Junko was one of those people. She tried seducing me for my wealth...but that obviously didn’t work. So then… she went straight for emotional manipulation...and that… she is very good at.” 

He paused. It was obvious he didn’t want to continue the story.

Not knowing what to say, Hinata grabbed Komaeda and hugged him tight.   
“It’s alright babe.”  
He could physically feel how tense Komaeda’s body was, but as he hugged him… he noticed he relaxed significantly but that he was sniffling. 

Even though he knew what it was like to lose someone...he had no idea what to do to comfort him other than hold him. Probably because he only came to terms with Chiaki’s death recently. 

“I think you should still go to the audition. I know how bad you and the rest of the band want to be signed. Just… please be careful.” Komaeda told him. 

“Of course we want to be signed, but I’m also doing this for us. Before you came into my life… everything was a mess including the band. You came along and everything started getting better. You’re like… my good luck charm. And your boss was pretty clear, I need to become a somebody if I’m going to date you.” Hinata said, pulling back so he could touch Komaeda’s face.  
“How about this: Why don’t we take a hot shower and then relax in the tub for a bit. A lot has happened very fast and I’m sure you’re overwhelmed.”

“Y-Yeah…. a bit.” Komaeda nodded. “I’ve never been involved in something like this and… and I worry about you.” 

Hinata kissed him.

“You go get a head start and I’ll fill the tub.” He said.

Komaeda sighed and gave Hinata another tight hug before going into the bathroom.

Hinata turned on the tub and let it fill up. To keep the water hot, he turned on the jets. Then he went into the bathroom to join Komaeda in the shower. 

He entered the steamy bathroom and his eyes locked on Komaeda. He was in the glass shower stall, the hot water was pouring down his body making his pale skin shine. His fluffy white hair was being weighed down by the water and soap.

No matter what he did… Komaeda somehow always looked graceful. He was beautiful… no wonder he was a model. 

Komaeda noticed Hinata staring at him. 

“Coming in?” He asked. 

“You bet I am.” Hinata said, stripping.


	19. Hotel Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Komaeda take full advantage of their private hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS EXPLICIT! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18!  
> TW: CHOKING & DOM/SUB

Hinata stepped into the shower, joining Komaeda. The warm water hit his muscular body, causing goosebumps. 

He couldn’t help but look at his boyfriend’s ass. Komaeda was thin… but his ass… that was a different story.

“I feel your eyes Hinata-kun…” Komaeda said. 

“I can’t help it.” Hinata said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from behind. 

This caused their bodies to rub against each other. 

“Babe…” Komaeda bit his lip. 

“Jeez… you are still pretty tense.” Hinata felt Komaeda’s shoulders. “Let’s get clean so we can get into the jet tub. I’m gonna give you a massage.” 

“Mmm… that would be nice.” Komaeda turned around to face Hinata. 

Hinata pushed Komaeda’s wet hair out of his eyes and kissed him. 

After the kiss, the two washed each other with the hotel soap.  
They continued to kiss on and off as they cleaned each other up.  
The kissing eventually led to Hinata pressing Komaeda against the shower wall with his body. They were both panting. 

“L-Let’s go...get into the tub…” Komaeda turned off the shower. 

“Y-Yeah…” Hinata nodded, blushing a bit. 

They wrapped towels around themselves to keep warm and went back into the bedroom. 

Walking over to the large tub, Hinata dropped his towel and stepped in.  
The water was really hot from the jets. 

He let out a sigh of relief. 

Then Komaeda dropped his towel and stepped in the deep tub. There was plenty of room in the tub, but he chose to sit on Hinata’s lap. 

“Mmm…” Hinata smiled. “Hi there babe.” 

“I’m ready for my massage.” Komaeda leaned back on him. 

“Coming right up.” Hinata kissed Komaeda’s cheek. 

He gripped Komaeda’s shoulders and used his thumbs to massage the shoulder blades. 

Komaeda let a loud moan slip and his face turned red. 

After his thumbs, he used the palms of his hands to massage Komaeda’s shoulders. 

Komaeda let out a series of small moans. 

“Good?” Hinata asked him. 

Komaeda nodded quickly. 

“W-Where did you learn to do t-this?” He asked as Hinata’s hands moved under the water and to his lower back. 

“The internet.” Hinata shrugged. 

“Well… fuck…” Komaeda laughed a bit then moaned as Hinata started on his lower back. 

“There we go… relax…” Hinata kissed Komaeda’s neck. “So Fuyuhiko is pretty protective over you, huh?” 

Komaeda sighed.  
“He can be so difficult… I’m sorry. I’m glad he didn’t kill you for the whole video thing. He IS very protective. I swear he thinks he’s my big brother...” 

“Honestly…I was surprised he didn’t kill me. He definitely gave me that kinda vibe.” Hinata admitted. 

“To be honest… it’s probably because he thinks I’m the top…” Komaeda explained. 

“What?”  
Hinata couldn’t help but laugh, making Komaeda’s face turn red. 

“He thinks I’m the top.” Komaeda repeated. 

“B-Babe…” Hinata laughed harder, he stopped the massage.

“You know… I could be at the top if I wanted to…” pouting, Komaeda turned around to face Hinata.

Smiling, Hinata raised an eyebrow.

“I could!” Komaeda insisted. 

Hinata kissed him, and Komaeda bit his lip. 

“Oh babe…” Hinata said “Are you sure you want to start this?” 

“And what am I starting?” Komaeda asked in a tantalizing voice. 

“You’re starting a war.” Hinata told him. 

“Hmm interesting.” Komaeda straddled Hinata. 

“Uh huh… and now what are you going to do?” Hinata asked him, interested in the game Komaeda was playing.

Blushing, Komaeda kissed Hinata and shoved his tongue into his mouth. 

Komaeda was already hard from all the massaging. His hardness was pressing against Hinata’s...which was just as hard from touching Komaeda. 

“Oh?” Hinata smirked after the kiss. 

“Shut up…” Komaeda bit his bit lip again, this time hard enough to make it bleed where his lip ring was. 

Hinata licked the blood away.  
“Are you gonna try to tame me?” 

Nodding and without hesitation, Komaeda reached into the water and gripped Hinata’s shaft. 

“HNNN!” Hinata let out a moan. 

Komaeda started stroking it and Hinata let another moan slip. 

Fuck… he wasn’t expecting him to move so fast.

“Let’s go to the bed. Now.” Komaeda went to stand up. 

Hinata wouldn’t be following orders...

He grabbed his pale boyfriend by the waist and pulled him down, back into the bubbling water.  
He flipped Komaeda around and pressed him against the edge of the tub. 

“If you thought over the sink was rough… you have no idea how rough I can be.”  
Hinata growled into his ear. He pressed his shaft against Komaeda’s ass cheeks.

Komaeda gulped.  
He wanted to prove his point...but in reality he had never topped before. 

And now Hinata was obviously going to go full dom mode… it would be so hard for Komaeda to resist him like that. Ultimately, he decided to give up his little quest to be the top...but he wasn’t going to give up being an absolute brat. 

“Hmmm...sounds like you’re afraid to be the bottom Hinata-kun~!” Komaeda said in a taunting voice. 

“I’m not afraid…” Hinata said, applying more weight against Komaeda. “I just love fucking you senseless.” 

Komaeda bit his lip, holding back any kind of reaction. 

Hinata gripped Komaeda’s face with one hand.  
“Are you gonna be a good boy now?” 

Komaeda slowly shook his head. 

“That’s fine…” Hinata tucked his arms under Komaeda’s armpits and pulled him up so that they were both standing. Then, he quickly swept Komaeda off his feet and cradled him in his arms.

Komaeda blushed.  
His boyfriend was so strong… 

“In a bit you’ll be begging for me to cum inside you, just how you like it.” Hinata told him. 

That was most likely true…

Hinata carried Komaeda over to the bed, and dropped him on it.  
Komaeda landed on his back next to the gift basket, which caught his eye. 

“Hmmm what is this?” He asked. 

“Are you ignoring my advances now?” Hinata replied.

“I’m waiting for you to grab my attention.” Komaeda smirked. 

Hinata was determined now. 

“Wait… babe look at this…” Komaeda was staring at the gift basket. 

Hinata glanced over at it and blushed. 

Inside of the brown-wicker basket was a box of condoms, some lubricant, a bottle of red wine, and two wine glasses. There was a small note on top.  
Hinata grabbed the note and read it.  
“Stay Safe! -Fuyuhiko” 

Komaeda couldn’t help but facepalm. 

“Hey… at least we have that now.” Hinata laughed. 

“Yeah… I’d prefer not to bleed again.” Komaeda sighed. 

“I thought you were going to be the top.” Hinata smirked. 

Pouting, Komaeda stuck his tongue out at Hinata. 

“Oh?” Hinata smirked. “Let’s put that tongue somewhere else.” 

Komaeda rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

Hinata climbed on top of Komaeda.  
“So… you want to continue our little war then?” 

Now Komaeda had no plan of actually winning, but he wanted to push Hinata. Taking Hinata by surprise, he rolled him over. Straddling him, Komaeda grinned. 

“Yes, and I plan on winning.” He grinded his ass against Hinata’s shaft.

“And I can’t wait to watch you give in.” Hinata winked, rolling him onto his back once again.

They were lucky the bed was so big. 

Before he could argue, Hinata kissed Komaeda.  
Deep inside Komaeda’s mouth, their tongues met and danced. And a significant amount of drool came out of Komaeda’s mouth when Hinata withdrew his tongue. 

He went straight for Komaeda’s neck after, sucking and nipping the pale skin in many different places. Komaeda would definitely be covered in hickeys tomorrow. 

Komaeda wiggled, trying to move out from underneath him. 

In response, Hinata grabbed Komaeda by the throat.  
He moved in close to Komaeda’s ear. 

“If you need me to stop… say red or red light.” He whispered. 

Komaeda nodded ever so slightly and so Hinata squeezed his throat harder. 

Fuck…  
The feeling sent goosebumps to Komaeda’s skin and if at all possible, he got harder from it. 

Hinata chuckled.  
“Oh? Do you like that perhaps?” He loosened his grip just to give Komaeda another squeeze. 

Komaeda let a moan slip and Hinata smirked. 

“See here’s the thing babe. I wouldn’t mind being the bottom, really…. but it’s so fucking hot when I have you under my control.” He said then loosened his grip again.

“H-Hinata-kun…” Komaeda panted. 

“Shhh…” Hinata kissed him again. 

As they kissed, Hinata moved his hand from Komaeda’s throat to his throbbing hardness. He started stroking it and Komaeda moaned into his mouth. 

“You’re so hard… do you really like this sort of thing?” Hinata teased after the kiss. “Had I known, I would have been rougher on you earlier.” He stroked Komaeda’s cock faster.

Komaeda shook his head a bit.  
He was trying not to pant and moan some more.

“You know… I knew you were a bit of brat but I didn’t know the extent of it until tonight. This makes things interesting.” Hinata kissed him. “We’ll see how long that lasts though…” 

Hinata stopped stroking him and reached for the gift basket near them to get the lubricant. 

Komaeda used this opportunity to pull himself out from underneath Hinata. 

Hinata realized too late and Komaeda leapt off the bed.

Grabbing the lube, Hinata ran over towards him.  
He corned him near the windows. Smirking, he pinned Komaeda against the large windows.

“You’re lucky we’re up so high or someone would be getting quite the view of your perfect ass.” He teased. 

“We can’t have that…”  
Komaeda bit his lip.

“Hmmm… you’re right. That’s for me to see and no one else.” Hinata pushed him harder against the glass.  
“So Komaeda… are you ready to give up this little game and follow my orders?” 

Komaeda considered his options.  
He could continue to ignore Hinata’s advances to tease him further...but he was really hard right now…and there was no real way to hide the fact, since they were both naked. He couldn’t resist teasing Hinata… it was just too fun. However… a part of him really wanted Hinata to fuck his brains out right now. 

Hinata kissed him on a cheek.  
“You’re taking a long time to decide.” He whispered in his ear. “Just say you want it…” He grabbed Komaeda’s throat again and gave it a small squeeze.

Fuck… Komaeda really fucking loved when he did that...

“F-Fine… you win Hinata-kun…” 

Hinata smiled.  
“About time.” He kissed him. 

Then Hinata grabbed Komaeda and spun him around.  
Komaeda put his hands against the glass as Hinata pressed him against it, hard.  
He bit his lip as he heard Hinata squirting some lube into his fingers. 

It was obvious, Hinata was not going to waste anymore time. 

“Bend over a bit.” Hinata told him. 

“Yes sir…” Komaeda said, in a slightly teasing tone and adjusted his body. 

Hinata chuckled.  
“Careful or I’m going to make you say that all the time.”

“You’d like that… wouldn’t you Hinata-kun?” Komaeda laughed. 

His laugh was cut off as Hinata pressed two fingers inside of him. 

His breath hitched and Hinata started fingering him. 

Hinata leaned in as he did this and started kissing Komaeda’s neck.  
as “After your behavior... be grateful I’m going to make you feel so good…” He whispered against his neck. 

Komaeda let out a small moan.  
He was so turned on… even just the fingering felt amazing. 

When Komaeda’s breath turned to heavier pants, which fogged up a part of the window in front of him, Hinata withdrew his fingers. He didn’t want him to finish too soon due to all the foreplay they’ve had.

As soon as he removed his fingers, he lined himself up. 

“Alright Ko… now be a good little bottom and tell me what you want.” Hinata teased Komaeda’s entrance with the tip of his member.

The loss of Hinata’s fingers inside him made Komaeda whine.

“Come on, use your words~!” Hinata teased him some more with the tip. 

“Okay, okay!” Komaeda whined. “Please put it in Hinata-kun~! P-Please…” 

Without warning, Hinata gripped Komaeda’s hips and pushed inside him.

“Ah~!” The moan that slipped out of Komaeda’s mouth was so loud that guests staying in nearby rooms most likely heard it. 

Hinata didn’t give Komaeda anytime to adjust, he started thrusting… and he started thrusting hard. 

Komaeda started to pant, his breath was fogging up part of the window in front of him again, but he could still see the city below. 

The city’s glittering lights… and the fact that he was so exposed but no one could see...it was all so erotic.

Hinata was going so hard, the sound of his thrusting was echoing around the large hotel room… followed by the sounds of Komaeda’s loud moans and whimpers. 

It didn’t take long for Komaeda’s weak legs to give. 

“H-Hinata… please…” Komaeda managed to say, his legs shaking. 

Hinata noticed and as horny as he was, his deep feelings for Komaeda immediately kicked in. While Komaeda didn’t say “red light”, Hinata could tell he was at his limit. He stopped for a moment and pulled out. As soon as he let go of Komaeda’s hips, Komaeda fell to the ground. 

“Sorry babe…” Hinata said. 

“K-Keep g-going…” Komaeda begged. 

“Y-Yeah but I don’t want to hurt you.’ Hinata told him. 

Then he got an idea…

“Come here…” Hinata bent down and pulled Komaeda back to his feet.

“I...I don’t think I can keep standing… if y-you’re going to go so hard…” Komaeda admitted. 

“Not a problem.” Hinata smirked. 

Then just like that… he picked his thin boyfriend up. 

“Wrap your legs around me.” Hinata told him. 

Komaeda was surprised, but obeyed.  
Hinata gently leaned Komaeda’s back against the window as he held him. 

Komaeda blushed as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes while he was being held in his arms. 

“Now…” Hinata adjusted Komaeda so that he held him with one arm against the glass. This freed his other arm momentarily. He used his free hand to guide his hardness inside Komaeda once again. 

Komaeda bit his lip and whimpered. He dug his heels into Hinata’s back. 

Then he used both hands to hold Komaeda up against the glass…and started thrusting again. 

Komaeda wrapped his arms around Hinata’s shoulders as Hinata fucked him against the windows. 

The room was once again echoing with the sounds of Hinata’s thrusts and Komaeda’s moans. 

Hinata couldn’t go as hard as before… but holding Komaeda up like this was hot as fuck.  
And it obviously felt good for Komaeda too because his eyes were starting to roll. 

“H-Hinata…” Komaeda moved his hands to Hinata’s hair and started pulling it. 

Hinata let out a grunt and kissed Komaeda hard on the lips, pushing his tongue inside Komaeda’s mouth. Komaeda continued to moan into Hinata’s mouth as they kissed. 

It was a good thing Hinata had worked out so much when he was depressed… or this position wouldn’t be possible.

Still...he couldn’t do this forever. 

When Hinata pulled back to breathe from the kiss, Komaeda’s moans filled the room again.  
He looked at Komaeda’s face…

He was drooling quite a bit and was making a rather lewd face. 

“See what happens when you’re a good boy?” Hinata smirked. “You get rewards.” He kissed his cheek. 

“Mmmhmmm…” Komaeda nodded. “I-I promise I’ll be a good boy now…” 

Hinata chuckled.  
“Well… you don’t need to be too good… I like when you act up…” 

Komaeda laughed a bit then moaned. 

“Are you going to cum already?” Hinata teased him. 

“I-I might…” Komaeda admitted. 

“Well here… let’s do it together…” Hinata gripped Komaeda tighter and carried him to the bed. 

Hinata pulled out and threw Komaeda onto the bed.  
Then he climbed on top and immediately thrusted inside him again. 

“You’re gonna have to be patient…” Hinata said as he started to thrust hard and slow. He gripped Komaeda’s face. “I know you’re spoiled... but you’re going to have to hold it in until I tell you to let it out.” 

“Mmm… I-I don’t know if I can…” Komaeda whined. 

“You can and you will.” Hinata said firmly. 

Komaeda blushed and then slowly nodded. 

“Don’t worry…” Hinata told him. “It won’t be long for me either…”  
He closed his eyes for a moment. 

It felt particularly good tonight...maybe it was all the drawn out foreplay…

Komaeda started whimpering again and Hinata opened his eyes. 

He leaned down and kissed Komaeda.  
“Hold it in.” He said in a demanding tone. 

Komaeda tossed his head back and whimpered some more. 

Hinata thrusted harder and Komaeda started moaning again.  
Trying his hardest not to burst...Komaeda clamped his eyes shut tight. 

Hinata started to pant… he was getting closer. 

“P-Please…” Komaeda begged. 

Fuck….

“Open your eyes.” Hinata ordered. 

Komaeda shook his head. 

“Komaeda...open your eyes.” Hinata repeated. 

Komaeda opened his eyes.  
Hinata leaned down and pressed his nose against Komaeda’s. 

“Cum.” Hinata said, his lips practically touching Komaeda’s. 

Komaeda didn’t need any further encouragement.  
As they stared into each other's eyes, they both came. 

Hinata felt his fluids bursting inside of Komaeda and Komaeda was spurting out all over Hinata and the bed. 

In-sync they kissed each other, making out as they continue to cum together. 

When they finally both finished… they were left panting. 

Hinata pulled out and practically collapsed next to Komaeda on the bed. 

There was a long moment of silence other than their intense panting.  
“T-That…” Hinata tried to speak. 

“Y-Yeah…” Komaeda agreed. 

There was another long moment of silence other than panting. 

Then Hinata slowly got up off the bed, he noticed how exhausted his boyfriend looked. 

“You stay here.” He said, kissing him on the cheek. 

He grabbed some towels from the bathroom and cleaned himself off.  
Then he came back into the room and cleaned Komaeda off… who was still panting ever so slightly. It must have been a really intense orgasm for him…

When he was clean, Komaeda crawled up to the top of the bed and rested his head on a pillow.  
Hinata chuckled. 

“All worn out babe?” He asked. 

Komaeda nodded. 

Hinata moved the gift basket off the bed and tucked Komaeda under the blankets. He noticed a landline phone on the nightstand next to Komaeda’s side of the bed. Next to the phone was a small laminated paper that looked like a menu.

“How about I order us some room service?” Hinata kissed Komaeda on the forehead. “We can eat an early dinner in bed… and then go right to sleep.” 

Komaeda smiled and nodded. 

He looked like he was ready to fall asleep now… 

Hinata chuckled again.  
He reached for the phone and the paper. As he studied the menu, he noticed Komaeda was falling asleep. 

“Hey… what do you want to eat babe?” He asked. 

Komaeda mumbled. 

“Hm?” Hinata couldn’t understand him. 

“I love you…” Komaeda mumbled louder. 

Hinata’s face turned red and he gulped. 

“K-Komaeda…” But he noticed Komaeda had fallen asleep. 

Damnit…  
Had he heard him correctly? 

Komaeda really just said… “I love you…”  
Surely he didn’t mean to… right? 

Hinata’s heart was racing. 

Those words…  
His head was suddenly filled with the thought of Chiaki. 

Damnit… 

Hinata wasn’t ready to hear those words again… because once he said them back… he had EVERYTHING to lose.

He thought for a moment about all of the time he had spent with Komaeda…  
Komaeda’s smile… his laugh… the curl of his hair… the sparkle of his pale green eyes...

The way he cooked breakfast for him every morning, supported his band, made an effort to be-friend his friends…

Meanwhile… Hinata had barely done anything for him. 

DAMNIT…

Why?

Why did Komaeda love him?  
Hinata didn’t understand it. 

Yet… as he looked down at Komaeda sleeping so peacefully in the hotel bed… he realized… he loved him. 

DAMNIT….  
Hinata was in love with him too.


	20. The Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some much needed cuddles with Komaeda, Hinata plans out how he’ll handle Junko, with Coach’s help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a while to write but I am very excited to introduce Junko to the fanfic next chapter. 
> 
> Get ready for not only the introduction major antagonist but also some angst hehe!
> 
> Will Komaeda ever really be enough?

The Next Day: 

Hinata decided to let Komaeda sleep through the night. He ate alone and then curled up next to his boyfriend. 

Although… he didn’t sleep much.  
There was too much on his mind.

He had caught really deep feelings for someone… when that was never in his plan.  
Then again… what did he expect to happen?  
Deep down he surely knew the more time he spent with Komaeda, the more he’d develop deep feelings for him.

The next morning Hinata got up early and showered. He put on a soft white robe he found in the bathroom. He also found his phone and Komaeda’s in the bathroom with their clothes from the day before. 

He checked his phone and noticed he had a text from Coach. 

“I’ll meet you at the hotel at 12:00. Audition is at 3:00. I’m bringing clothes for you to change into.” 

Hinata quickly replied.  
“Sounds good.” 

It was currently 9:00 am. 

Hinata re-entered the bedroom and placed both his phone and Komaeda’s phone on the bedside table.  
He then used the hotel landline phone to order breakfast for him and Komaeda, knowing Komaeda would be hungry since he didn’t eat the night before. 

When the food came up to the room, Hinata sat down on the bed next to Komaeda with another soft bathrobe in hand. 

“Babe…” He gently touched Komaeda’s face. 

“Mmm…” Komaeda groaned. 

Hinata leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Hinata-kun…” Komaeda opened his eyes and smiled. 

Hinata’s heart leapt at the sight of his adorable sleepy boyfriend. 

“Morning babe.” He said. 

Komaeda’s smile grew bigger.  
“Morning.”  
He snuggled up to Hinata.

It seemed to Hinata that Komaeda had no recollection of what he had mumbled the night before. 

This was probably for the better… Hinata was not ready for that talk yet.  
The timing wasn’t right...

Suddenly, Komaeda’s stomach growled loudly. 

Hinata chuckled.  
“Good thing I ordered us a big breakfast. You didn’t eat the night before.”

Komaeda sat up and immediately winced.

“Damn… I guess I did a number on you.” Hinata teased.

Surprisingly, he didn’t receive an eye roll from Komaeda.  
Instead, Komaeda slowly nodded. 

Hinata couldn’t help but laugh a bit, which caused Komaeda to blush. 

Then, his stomach growled again. 

“Here.” Hinata handed Komaeda the extra robe.  
“Put this on so you don’t get cold. It’s kind of drafty in here.” 

“Thanks Hinata-kun.” Komaeda took the robe. 

“I’ll set up breakfast in bed so you don’t have to move too much.” Hinata told him.  
He stood up and walked over to the metal cart that had some fancy-looking metal covered trays of food.

“You’re the best.” Komaeda said.

Which caused Hinata to freeze for a moment.  
Was he the best boyfriend he could be?  
Certainly Komaeda really believed that based on what he had said last night…  
But was he? 

Hinata brought himself back to reality and grabbed the tray with Komaeda’s food off the cart.  
He carried it over to Komaeda, who had put the soft robe on, and placed it on his lap. 

Komaeda lifted the lid of the tray and smiled. 

“Eggs benedict… it sounded kinda fancy.” Hinata explained. 

Komaeda laughed a bit, he didn’t have the heart to tell him that it was a common breakfast item from America.  
“Thanks Hinata-kun! You know I prefer a salty breakfast over a sweet one.”  
He started eating. 

Hinata grabbed his own tray of food and sat on the bed next to his boyfriend.  
He had ordered the same thing for himself. 

As they ate their breakfast together, Hinata was oddly quiet. 

“Are you nervous about today?” Komaeda picked up on the silence. 

“A little.” Hinata replied. “But your boss seemed really certain Junko Enoshima would sign us. So… I’m not too worried.”

That wasn’t the reason for his silence. 

“Well that’s good babe. I will tell you… she loves confidence. So just be yourself.” Komaeda said.

Hinata chuckled.  
“You think I’m confident?” 

“You’ve always seemed that way.” Komaeda nodded. “That was one of the first things I noticed about you.” 

Hinata blushed a bit. 

“And you were certainly confident last night.” Komaeda added, leaning in and kissing Hinata. 

Hinata smiled after the kiss. 

“Last night was... I mean...just…” Komaeda blushed. 

“It was pretty intense.” Hinata traced some of the hickeys on Komaeda’s neck. “I didn’t hurt you too bad though… right?”

Komaeda shook his head.  
“Of course not… and you should know by now that I can take it.” 

Damn...

Hinata chuckled.  
“Well then…” He kissed him. 

Komaeda let out a sigh after the kiss.  
“I wish we could stay here all day… but you have an audition to prepare for.” 

“Yeah… Coach will be here soon and he’s bringing me a change of clothes.” Hinata explained. 

“I suppose we should get up soon then…  
Probably shouldn’t be answering the door naked.”  
Komaeda said, chuckling a bit.

Hinata glanced around the room.  
They hadn’t emptied the jet tub and there was a significant amount of water off the floor around it. There were also some interesting hand print smudges on the glass of the windows. 

Blushing a bit, Hinata got up and closed the curtains to cover that up.  
Then he looked at the puddle on the floor. 

“Would it be wrong to call downstairs to have someone come up and clean this?” Hinata joked. 

“I’ll clean it.” Komaeda replied, rolling his eyes a bit. 

“I can do it.” Hinata offered. “I know you’re in pain right now…and that’s my fault.”

“I’m not in that much pain…”  
Komaeda stood up and winced again. 

“Uh huh.” Hinata raised an eyebrow.

“Ahaha….” Komaeda laughed and sat back down. 

Hinata mopped up the water on the floor using their towels from the night before. 

“Right. Depending how long we’re going to be staying here… we’re gonna need more towels.” He said after. 

“Hmmm are you suggesting another bath later tonight?” Komaeda asked with a smirk. 

Hinata walked over to him and kissed him.  
“Maybe…” He said against Komaeda’s lips.

“Can’t wait.” Komaeda grinned. 

“Let me get your clothes.” Hinata walked into the bathroom and returned with both of their clothes from the day before. 

They both got dressed and then sat on the bed together. Komaeda immediately snuggled up to Hinata by laying down and resting his head on Hinata’s lap.

“You’re awfully cuddly today.” Hinata said, running a hand through Komaeda’s hair. 

“I feel extra close to you today…” Komaeda admitted. 

Hinata smiled.  
“Yeah?” 

Komaeda nodded. 

There was a pause. 

“Can we go on dates in public once you’re signed?” Komaeda asked in a soft voice.

“Well yeah, why wouldn’t we be able to?” Hinata asked. 

“I mean… will you want to?” Komaeda asked.

“Komaeda… where is this coming from? Of course I’d want to.” Hinata replied. 

Before Komaeda could reply, there was a knock on the door. 

Komaeda sat up so that Hinata could get up off the bed. 

Hinata peeked through the small peel hole in the door and saw Coach Nekomaru standing on the other side with a large duffle bag. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a black tee shirt, and his usual black duster.

HInata opened the door and was greeted by his huge and excited smile.

“Come in.” He said allowing room for Coach to enter the hotel room. 

When he was in, Hinata locked the door. 

“Hinata! You look like you haven’t slept a wink!” Coach immediately noticed the dark circles under Hinata’s eyes

Then he eyed Komaeda. Focusing on the dark hickeys on Komaeda’s neck, he nodded. “Ah...I see.” He said. 

Hinata noticed this and blushed.  
“I-It’s not like that… I was actually nervous and couldn’t sleep.” He said quickly. 

“Right…” It was obvious Coach didn’t believe him.

“Did you go to my apartment?” Hinata asked.

“That was the plan. Was gonna use the spare key, but believe it or not there’s still some paparazzi camping outside your apartment. Not a lot, but I decided better not approach them.” Coach handed the duffle bag to Hinata. “I brought you some of Kazuichi’s clothes, he picked them out for you..” 

“Thanks!” Hinata said, taking the bag. “I”ll change and then we can talk.”  
He went into the bathroom with the bag. 

He had on a pair of black skinny jeans that were severely ripped at the knees and a black tank top with thin white stripes on it. The tank top was a bit tight on him, particularly in the chest area. He decided to wear the spiked leather jacket he had worn to the hotel over top, but unzipped. Kazuichi had thrown in a black leather collar that buckled in the front as well. Wanting to really sell the punk look, Hinata put that on too. Paired with all his piercings… it was a nice touch. He wore his own chunky belt and he would wear his own platform shoes when it was time to leave.

“Wow Hinata-kun…” Komaeda said when he saw Hinata’s outfit. 

The shirt really accented his muscles... 

“Perfect!” Coach said. “You definitely look the part!” He sat down on the white box sofa. 

“I’d hope so.” Hinata chuckled a bit and sat down next to him. 

Realizing they’d want to be alone, Komaeda stood up.

“I’m going to take a shower.” He said sort of abruptly. 

“Hey now, you don’t need to leave just because we’re talking.”  
Hinata told him. 

Komaeda was surprised and blushed a bit. 

“Hinata’s right. You’re important to him. Besides, you actually know Junko Enoshima...you may be able to way in.” Coach agreed with Hinata. 

“Well… alright.” Komaeda nodded and sat next to Hinata. 

“Right well…” Coach cleared his throat. “Let’s first talk about the music recording contract. It’s going to be a lot of words you’re not going to understand… but this is what you need to worry about. First see how long J U I C E will be signed… a year, six months, etc. You are going to want at least three years. That’s long enough to produce at least one album, go on a concert tour, and make a decent amount of music videos. Second, see how many songs Despair INC will agree to produce for you with the initial contract. You want at least an album long, or ten songs. If you can push for two albums, do it. If you want to keep your song lyrics, which I’m sure you do, make sure they can’t change the songs. Next is cost, you obviously want them to pay for everything… and you want it to be paid upfront. You don’t want to be paying for the recording studio fees upfront and get reimbursed after albums sell. We both know you can’t afford that. Next the media coverage… you want the full package. Make sure the studio is going to do everything they can to get you promoted. Finally, your payment. Any large amount of money is going to seem huge, but consider all the work you’re gonna put in. Don’t settle too early.”

Hinata sat there for a moment trying to process everything Coach had said. 

“That was definitely all very good advice.” Komaeda said, breaking the silence. “But that’s going to be a lot for Hinata-kun to remember I think.” 

“Don’t worry, I made flash cards.” Coach reached into the inner pocket of his duster and pulled out a stack of flashcards stabled together. 

Hinata took them and let out a sigh of relief.  
“Thanks Coach. I still wish you could come with us…”

“I’ll be there to help transport the instruments.” Coach told him. 

“I know but you should be there as our manager… you’re a part of the team.” Hinata said. “Surely after we’re signed you’ll stay on as our manager… right?” 

“It won’t work with Junko… she doesn’t like anyone else to hold any sort of power over her talent. Or that is… she doesn’t like anyone who will oppose her power. You’ll get another manager… but it’ll be someone close to her.” Komaeda explained. 

“Yeah… he’s right.” Coach agreed. “I did some research on her myself and he’s exactly right. Which is why, I think it’s time for me to part ways with J U I C E…” 

There was a pause.

“Coach… you can’t be serious…” Hinata said after a moment. 

“I am serious. I helped you all on the journey, but it’s time for me to hop off the train. It’s worth it if you're going to be signed… plus I have a bar to run.” Coach tried to crack a joke. 

“Yeah but…” 

“Hinata it’s okay…” Coach gave him his best smile. “Oh but… maybe don’t mention this to the rest of the band until after the deal.” 

“You know they’d never agree to this…” Hinata said. 

Coach nodded. 

This kinda thing is what Komaeda was worried about.  
Hinata hadn’t even met Junko yet and things were already changing in his life…

Komaeda started to shake bit. 

There was a pause.

“I won’t mention it… but only because it’s what you want to do in this situation.” Hinata sighed.

“Good. Well now, we should probably be leaving in a few. Better to be there early. One of Kuzuryu’s van should be here any time now with everyone and all the instruments.” Coach explained.

Komaeda would have to thank Fuyuhiko later for arranging all this transportation… 

Coach stood up, then Hinata, then Komaeda. 

All three of them made their way to the door of the hotel room. 

“Hey uhm…” Komaeda gently grabbed Hinata’s elbow. “Can I talk to you really quick before you leave?” 

Hinata raised an eyebrow, but nodded. 

“I’ll just… step outside the room then.” Coach said politely picking up on Komaeda’s cue.

When they were alone, finally Hinata noticed that Komaeda was shaking. 

“Hey…” He brought a hand up to Komaeda’s face and gently touched his cheek. 

“Please Hinata-kun… be careful.” Komaeda interrupted. He spoke in a soft voice. “And good luck.” 

Hinata smiled.  
He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend.  
“I know you’re worried, but it’s going to be okay. I’m pretty stubborn, you know?” 

Komaeda smiled a little bit. 

“I promise, it’ll be alright.” Hinata reassured him.

Komaeda let out a small sigh of relief. 

He felt a little better. 

“Right well… I’ll be looking forward to our bath later.” Komaeda said. “Maybe you can keep this on…” He traced the collar around Hinata’s neck. 

Hinata smirked.  
“Hmm I guess you’ll have to wait and see.” 

Komaeda bit his lip. 

There was soft knock on the hotel room door.

“I should go.” Hinata said. 

“Right.” Komaeda nodded.


End file.
